ENAMORATÉ
by Candelaria.G.White
Summary: El siempre está metiéndose en problemas y como todas las veces, ella es su salvación.
1. Chapter 1

**UNO.**

 _ **LA. California.**_

Las clases habían terminado, al igual que su ciclo lectivo en la secundaria y antes de comenzar la vida universitaria Candy y sus amigos se preparaban para realizar un viaje de fin de curso.

— _¿Estas segura?—_ cuestionaba mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo.

— _ **Si, lo escuché hablar con Stear.**_

— _No puedo creer que por fin se me dará._ —dijo muy entusiasmada la joven rubia a su amiga.

— _**Todo en San Pablo sabe que Jeisson esta muerto por ti, amiga. Si no te lo dijo antes es porque siempre tenías a alguien encima, si no era tu hermano era el pesado de tu amigo.**_ _—_ dijo la morena del otro lado de la línea.

— _Ay Flammy, exageras.—_ dejó el espejo y tomó asiento frente a su escritorio.

— _ **¿Que exagero? Por Dios Can, tu hermano y Terry siempre te ahuyentaron a cada chico que se te acercaba.**_

— _Pero si nunca se me acercó ni siquiera una mosca._ —comenzó a hacer garabatos en su cuaderno.

— _ **Claro amiga. Si tenían prohibido hasta de mirarte.**_

— _Alucinas. Este año ellos no estuvieron y ya viste. Jeisson jamas mostró interés por mi. Me parece que escuchaste mal._

— _ **Escuche muy bien cuando Jeisson le dijo: "aprovechare la oportunidad para hablar con Candy y decirle lo que siento".**_ _—_ dijo imitando la voz del muchacho.

— _Escucha_.—dijo poniendo el audífono en su pecho.— _es mi corazón latiendo a mil por horas._

— _ **Boba. Estas loca de remate amiga.**_

— _Ya quiero que estemos en Ibiza._

— _ **Ya sólo faltan dos dias. Bueno será mejor que vaya a terminar con mi equipaje que aún me falta un montón . Por cierto, no olvides las bikinis que compramos.**_ —dijo con voz maliciosa.

— _Jamas. Es lo primero que empaqué._

— _ **Nos vemos mañana.**_

Colgó la llamada, y se extendió en su enorme cama. Al instante sonó su celular.

— _Si, también llevo las tangas de encaje_ —dijo en burla creyendo que era su amiga.

— _ **Ya quiero verte en una**_.—dijo una voz conocida del otro lado.

— _¡Ups! Pensé que era Flammy_ —sus mejillas tenían un rojo intenso.

— _**Guardarlas para otra ocasión, amiga. Ahora te necesito urgente.**_

— _¿Qué pasa?_ —pregunto alarmada.

— _ **Estoy en un gran problema. Ahora no puedo hablar bien.**_

— _Me estas asustando.—_ dijo incorporándose sobre su cama.

— _ **Necesito que vengas a Miami hoy mismo.**_

— _¿Q-Qué? N-no... no puedo.—_ se puso de pie.

— _ **Candy te estoy suplicando. Si no fuera tan importante no te lo estaría pidiendo, por favor.**_

— _Es imposib.._.—la interrumpió.

— _ **Por favor, por favor. Te necesito**_ —sabía que palabras usar, la conocía perfectamente y era imposible que ella se negara a un pedido de auxilio de él.

— _Uff... esta bien. Pero que le diré a mis padres. Ya los conoces como son. Dudó que me dejen._

— _ **Yo me ocupo de todo. Por favor. Te conseguí un vuelo, sale en una hora.**_

— _¿Cómo que en una hora? Ni siquiera se que voy a llevar._

...

..

.

 _Horas más tarde..._

Después de hacer miles de maniobras e inventar miles de excusas a sus padres para poder escaparse, ademas de cancelar su presencia a la fiesta que harían esa noche por fin de curso y, tratar de conseguir cambiar su pasaje a uno de primera clase para poder viajar más comoda, Candy llegó hecha una fiera al lugar ya que su viaje fue un desastre debido a que tuvo que bancarse viajar en turista y aguantar a un nene que molesto todo el tiempo haciéndole pesadas bromas.

—¡Será mejor que tengas una buena excusa! Arruinaste mis planes de esta noche, ¡Terrence Grandchester! —soltó cuando fue a buscarla al aeropuerto de Miami.

— Te lo compensaré. Ahora ¡Dame un abrazo, nena! —demandó él, bloqueándole el paso hacia la cinta con las maletas.

—¿Qué...? —se vió cortada cuando él la abrazó.

—Rodéame el cuello con los brazos.

—Me gustaría ponerte una cuerda... ¡Grandchester!

Le costó describir la sensación de aturdimiento que la invadió al encontrarse envuelta en un abrazo de oso, con la cabeza apoyada contra su bien trabajado pecho.

El intento de liberarse se vio impedido por una fuerza masculina.

—Actúa como si me hubieras echado mucho de menos —instó él en un susurro—. Nos están mirando.

—¡En tu caso sin duda te vigilan los loqueros! —musitó, insistiendo en querer soltarse— ¡Terry, déjame! ¿Estás loco? Me estás ahogando.

—Maldita sea, Candy —siseó, rozándole el cuello—. Sígueme. Actúa como si me

hubieras echado de menos de verdad. ¡Pon algo de convicción, pecas!

—Lo único en lo que voy a poner convicción es mi rodilla, cuando te golpee en la entrepierna. Ahora... —la mano que tenía en la nuca le echó la cabeza hacia atrás, dejando que al menos pudiera verle la cara—. ¿Te importaría decirme...? —ni siquiera

tuvo tiempo de terminar antes de que la tapara la boca con la suya.

Así como no era nada halagador para el ego de Terry que una chica se quedara

petrificada en sus brazos, se consoló pensando que sólo se trataba de Candice, su mejor amiga y la hermana de su gran amigo y, que al menos había dejado de retorcerse.

Lo único que le quedaba era esperar que estuviera demasiado aturdida por su conducta como para empujarlo y abofetearlo en cuanto la soltara, porque eso arruinaría su historia y cualquier posibilidad de asegurarse la transacción con Legan.

Y pensaba soltarla... Si... en cualquier momento.

Solo prolongaba el instante porque sabía que Neal y Eliza Legan, en especial Eliza, los estarían observando. El futuro de la compañía de su padre dependía de un beso... era su responsabilidad hacer que pareciera convincente. Se comportaba así para exclusivo beneficio de la audiencia que su padre tenía con el padre de los hermanos Legan, no se trataba de nada personal, se recordó mientras sus labios saboreaban el gusto, asombrosamente placentero, del brillo labial de Candy.

Su altruista dedicación, a favor de los mejores intereses de la compañía, se vieron frenados por una insistente presión en sus hombros, por lo que alzó la cabeza despacio y abrió los ojos para contemplar unos verdes sorprendidos que lo miraban atónitos. En realidad, en ese momento eran más grises que verdes; jamás había visto que los ojos de Candy adquirieran esa profundidad de tono.

—Terry... —calló para respirar hondo.

Él hizo lo mismo, irritado al descubrir que el estrés de enfrentarse a los siguientes minutos le perturbaba la respiración; por lo general se crecía con la presión. Miró por encima del hombro y descubrió que Neal y su voluptuosa hermana se acercaban a ellos.

—Candy... —se apresuró a explicar, asiéndole la hermosa y desconcertada cara—. Necesito que sigas todo lo que diga. El futuro de la empresa de papá depende de ello —al percibir una negativa en el modo en que iba a enarcar las cejas, agarró la suave y delicada mano izquierda de ella en la suya más grande y se volvió con una radiante sonrisa a los hermanos Legan, acercó aún más a Candy a su lado—.Me gustaría presentarles a mi novia...

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Está es una nueva historia que se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba una canción. Espero que se de su agrado y sea tan recibida como las demás._

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR TU TIEMPO!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_El fic y algunos de sus personajes, son de mi autoría. Otros pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi, Candy Candy._

 **.**

 **DOS**

—¿Tu novia? ¿Tu novia?—Candy estalló en un furioso susurro en cuanto los Leagan se alejaron unos momentos fuera de alcance—¿Estas loco o qué te fumaste? ¿Cómo pudiste decir que soy tu novia?  
—Relájate— dijo Terry mirando hacia los hermanos, que en ese momento hablaban con alguien— Volverán en unos minutos y tenemos de concretar nuestra historia.  
—¡Nuestra historia! ¡Este es tu cuento de horror! No se me ocurre ni un motivo por el que no deba contar la verdad...  
—Porque...—cortó con voz baja y seria— ...mi padre necesita que George Leagan firme ese contrato.  
— Tú quieres que me exponga al ridículo público y finja ser tu novia.  
—¡Hey! Muchas mujeres mueren por tenerme en su cama. O al menos que les dé una mirada.  
—Pero ese no es mi caso. Acabas de arruinar mi salida con Jey.—dijo molesta y a punto de soltar en llanto.  
—Bueno, mira el lado bueno.—dijo él y ella lo miró frunciendo el ceño.

—No le veo nada de bueno.—se cruzó de brazos.

—Te ahorré la pena, porque si ese beso fue tu mejor esfuerzo para fingir pasión, ese Gay hubiera salido corriendo.—dijo y rió abiertamente.

—¡Idiota!. Y es Jey, de Jeisson —dijo ella dándole un golpe en el brazo.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó.—Ya, cambia esa cara y finje ser la novia más feliz.—dijo él haciendo una sonrisa para que ella lo imitara.

La pecosa aun no tenía ni idea por qué Terry había inventado semejante historia, salvo que al parecer la negociación dependía de ello. A pesar de lo descabellado que parecía, le quedaban dos opciones: aceptarlo como verdad o arriesgarse a estropear el trato para Grandchester & Cia.  
—Esta bien. Te ayudaré —dijo con resignación— ¿Que se supone que debo decir? —el alivio que vió en su cara habría sido risible si hubiera tenido el estado de ánimo para encontrar algo en Terrence Grandchester que le resultara divertido.  
—Llevamos dos meses de novios —se apresuró a explicar—. Aparte de eso, somos los mismos; tú acabas de terminar la escuela e ingresaras en mí misma universidad.

—Ok.

—Ah… otra cosa. No pudiste volar hasta aquí antes, por…

—La fiesta de egresados.

—Si dices eso van a pensar que me importas nada. Ya que no te acompañé.

—Tienes razón.

—Algo simple…—pensó que decir—Solo di que tus amigos organizaron una pequeña reunión. Cuantas menos mentiras contemos, más seguros estaremos.—terminó él y luego la miró.—¿Y ahora qué?—cuestionó a su amiga que tenía los ojos vidriosos.

—Hoy Jey hará una fiesta en su casa y yo no podré ir. Iba a decirme algo importante.

—Habrá más oportunidades. Estoy seguro.—mintió ya que sabía que su amigo no iba a permitir que el muchacho se acercara a su pequeña hermana.  
—Si… Espero.—dijo resignada.—Bien ¿Y cual es el motivo para esta farsa?  
—Eh... es una larga historia. No hay tiempo ahora. Te la contaré luego.—dijo.  
Su modo evasivo mientras recogía su equipaje disparó el indicador de suspicacia de la pecosa. Le aferró el brazo y apretó hasta que él alzó sus ojos. Tal como sospechaba, su cara reflejaba la expresión ligeramente estúpida que siempre ponían los hombres cuando trataban de ocultar la culpa con inocencia. En especial dos, los cuales conocía mejor que nadie.  
—Dímelo ahora, Terry —esbozó una sonrisa dulce—. O este cariñoso reencuentro se va a la basura.  
—Pecas, no es na...  
—¡Dímelo!—ordenó.  
—Ok ok. Me tiré a la hija de George Leagan.  
—¡Debí imaginarlo! Eso explica las miradas venenosas que me ha estado dirigiendo.  
—Puede ser... —de nuevo miró incómodo en dirección a los hermanos—su padre es un hombre muy estricto y demasiado, hasta podría decir enfermizamente celoso con su hija. Es por eso que quiero evitar cualquier contacto con ella. No quiero que se me pegue como sanguijuela.

—Pero no crees que ella se sentirá peor. Al estar conmigo.—el desvío su mirada y rascándose la nuca, trato de ocultar algo más.—Oh no. ¿hay algo más que deba saber?

—Bueno…

—Terry...—amenazó.

—Tambien pensé en eso. Por lo que tuve que decir que tú y yo…

—Ay no. ¿Qué le dijiste?—preguntó temerosa.

—Eh…

—¡Terry habla de una sola vez!—dijo exasperada.

—¡Que estas…posiblemente...em-barazada!

—¿QUÉ?—dijo en voz alta.

—Shhh… baja la voz.—dijo ya que la rubia llamó la atención de todos. En especial la de dos pares de ojos aceitunados que los miraban curiosos.

—¿Te das cuenta la vergüenza que me estás haciendo pasar?¿Cómo pudiste decir algo así?—estaba roja de la bronca.

—Fue lo único que se me ocurrió para evitar que se me acercara. Es solo una blanca mentirita—dijo y sus labios formaron una línea sombría.  
—Vas a deberme un favor muy grande por ésto, Terrence Grandchester.  
—¿Lo harás?  
—No temas, cariño, seré la mejor novia que jamás hayas tenido —rió entre dientes ante su expresión—Aunque pensándolo bien, tu jamás tuviste una novia.  
—No. Sabes que eso no va conmigo. Y no la subestimes—advirtió—Elisa no es tan tonta como parece.  
—Puede —aceptó Candy, pasando la mano por su brazo y sonriéndole en beneficio de la voluptuosa pelirroja y del flaco muchacho que rápidamente se acercaban a ellos.

—Papá rentó un yate para nosotros. Así que… está todo listo para la fiesta de esta noche.—dijo Elisa con voz melosa.— Esta noche será inolvidable—lo dijo mirando especialmente al castaño.

—Estoy seguro que sí—abrazó a la pecosa— no es así, nena.

—Eh… si. Me gustan las fiestas.

—Bien, entonces vamos.—dijo Elisa.

Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, los jóvenes pelirrojos dejaron a los "novios en el coche que los llevaría al hotel donde se estaban hospedando, tanto ellos como los Grandchester.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de la vista y el oídos de los hermanos, Terry llevó a Candy a la habitación.

—Aun sigo pensando que esto es una locura. ¿Te pusiste a pensar lo que va a pasar cuando Cody se entere?

—¿Tu hermano fue el de la idea?

—Qué?—dijo la rubia con los ojos como platos.

—Bueno… yo fui el de la idea de buscar una novia sustituta. Pero el fue quien me sugirió que fueras tú.

—No lo puedo creer.—se dejó caer en el blanco y comodo sofá. Y él se arrojó de espalda en la amplia y cómoda cama.

—Es así como te digo… fué él...—dijo el castaño recordando la conversación que había tenido con el hermano de Candy.

 _ **Flash back**_

 _Terry había llamado, desesperado, a su amigo cuando supo que Elisa Leagan, la hija del hombre con quién su padre firmaría un importante contrato, estaría en Miami ese fin de semana._

 _La chica había sido uno de los tantos revolcones de una sola noche. Él le había mentido cuando después de tener una noche de sexo salvaje, le había prometido llamarla. Cosa que nunca hizo y ahora la volvía a encontrar._

— _ **Esta bien, está bien. Déjame pensar**_ _.—dijo el chico rubio del otro lado de la línea._

— _No tengo mucho tiempo. La mujer es realmente insoportable. Si no fuera porque mi padre necesita de ese negocio para levantar la empreaa, ya la hubiera mandado a volar._

— _ **No pensaste lo mismo esa noche.**_

— _Habia alcohol de por medio. Pero bueno… ¿ya pensaste?_

— _ **Llama a mi hermana.**_

— _Vamos, estoy desesperado y tú te burlas de mí._

— _ **Hablo en serio. Candy es la única que puede ayudarte. Es la única que no querría envenenarte.**_

— _¿Estás hablando en serio?—preguntó incrédulo._

— _ **Si. Pero…**_

— _Ya me parecía…_

— _ **Tienes prohibido besar su boca, acariciar cualquier parte de su cuerpo. A los sumo puedes tomar su mano y besar su frente. Tampoco puedes mirar más abajo de su rostro, especialmente sus pechos o trasero. Así que mantén tu vista siempre arriba y sobretodo, mantén tus manos quietas.**_ _—dijo en un tono severo._

— _Pero…_

— _ **Si me entero que no cumpliste. Te contaré las bolas con un cuchillo sin filo.**_

— _¡Ouch! Eso dolió._

— _ **Bien. Ahora llámala.**_

— _Gracias amigo. Te debo una._

— _ **No. Estamos a mano.**_

— _¿Hmm..?_

— _ **Si Candy va contigo, evitarás que tenga que romperle los huesos al idiota que anda detrás de ella.**_

— _Nos evitaríamos de que nos apresen. Porque sabes que estoy contigo en lo que se refiere a proteger a Pecas._

— _ **¿Cuento contigo, entonces?**_

— _Tienes mi palabra._

— _ **Recuerda… TE CONTARÉ LAS BOLAS.**_

 _ **Fin flash back.**_

Un suspiro sonoro y un gesto de ella lo sacaron de su ensoñacion.  
—¿Y? —instó cuando el castaño no añadió nada más—. ¿Qué haremos ahora?

—Ah… si. Te dejo descansar. Tienes solo tres horas para hacerlo y estar lista para esta noche.—dijo él levantándose de la cama y caminando hacia ella, quien frunció los labios y parpadeó con vehemencia—. ¿Pecas?  
¿Qué pasa?  
—¡No tengo que ponerme!  
—¿Y que trajiste en esa enorme valija?—cuestionó él, viendo el enorme y pesado equipaje.

—Son sol zapatos, trajes de baño. La otra que dejé en casa contenía mi ropa—hizo un tierno puchero. El suspiró.

—Ok. Vamos por algo para tí.—dijo a regañadientes.

…

Cuando llegó el momento de tener que irse al embarcadero, Candy seguía sin aparecer, de modo que Terry llamó a la puerta por quinta vez.

Ella abrió y por primera vez en su vida, él estuvo a punto de anteponer su amistad y negocio de su padre por lo que tenía en frente.

—Oh, lo siento.—dijo sin en verdad sentirlo.—Me perdí en el tiempo charlando con Flammy.

El castaño ni si quiera la escuchó. Estaba rompiendo por completo el acuerdo que había hecho con su amigo.

Su mirada bajó, muy lentamente de la cabeza a los pies. Deteniéndose en sus generosas y bien proporcionadas curvas. Y luego en su plano vientre que apenas cubría el top crop negro, ajustado y sin breteles. Bajando hasta sus bien torneadas piernas, que se dejaban ver por el short de denim deshilachado, que había escogido.

—¿Crees que estoy bien asi?—dijo ella viendo que él también vestía muy informal, una bermuda coral y camisa celeste, mangas largas pero dobladas hasta los codos y unas converse grises.

Él continuó bajado su vista hacia los pies blancos y con una perfecta pedicure. Tenía unas chinelas negras, bordadas con pequeñas perlas, que se abrochaba a sus tobillos.

—¿Terry?—se cruzó de brazos. Él levantó la mirada hacia esos preciosos ojos que siempre había evitado ver.

—¿Ah…?—fue lo único que emitió.

—Deberías haber dormido más.

—Lo habría hecho si alguien no me hubiera hecho recorrer todas las tiendas para sólo comprar unos simples trozos de tela. Que por cierto, si tu hermano te viera en estos momentos estaría cavando mi propia tumba.—dijo él luego de examinarla. Ella rodó los ojos.

—Si si.

—Creo que deberías cubrirte un poco más. Hace frío.—dijo él y ella emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—¡Dios! Evidentemente necesitas dormir.—dijo ella pasando por delante de él.—Apúrate o llegaremos tarde.

—Oh Dios. Cody va a matarme.—dijo mientras observaba el coqueto caminar de su descarada amiga.

…

..

.

La pareja había llegado justo a tiempo, antes de que el yate zarpara.

Se podía oír la música y ver la embarcación llena de chicos y chicas de unos 20 y 25 años aproximadamente.

La cara de disgusto de Eliza fue diversión para la pecosa, ya que no había podido asistir con sus compañeros por lo menos trataría de pasarla bien y divertirse a lo grande.  
—No me parece adecuado que te sometas a los vaivenes de un barco, en tu estado. Es evidente que tienes una constitución poco robusta. Hasta podría decir que demasiado delgaducha—dijo observando al cuerpo de la rubia.  
—¡Oh, por lo general Candy tiene una salud de hierro! —intervino el castaño para evitar la demoledora respuesta de la pecosa—. Pero ya sabes cómo pueden ser los mareos.  
—Entonces es verdad...¿Está embarazada? —la sorpresa de Elisa fue tan aguda como las dagas visuales que le lanzó Candy.  
—Bueno, eh... —intentó el castaño, remediar el error cometido—, es decir, creemos que lo está. Hmm... podría estarlo. Bueno, podría ser. Eh... aún no ha sido confirmado. ¿No, nena?  
—No, razón por la que deseaba mantenerlo en secreto —le sonrió con expresión asesina.  
—Nena...—intentó esbozar una sonrisa tímida—...no hay motivo para molestarse, estoy seguro de que Elisa no lo comentará. ¿Verdad?  
—¡No es algo que me interese! —el tono despectivo se vió acompañado por un escalofrío y una mirada gélida—. Si me perdonas, Terry, dejaré que ambos solucionen sus diferencias personales en privado. Y de verdad creo que sería mejor que convencieras a tu novia de que no nos acompañara. No quiero que la fiesta me la estropee una posible embarazada vomitando por la borda.  
—Oh, no te preocupes, Eli —dijo la rubia—. Creo que el hecho de que aún  
no haya vomitado demuestra que tengo un estómago excepcionalmente fuerte.—dijo la rubia burlándose de la cara de Elisa.  
Riendo con la vana esperanza de que la pelirroja confundiera el comentario por una broma, Terry sujetó el codo de su supuesta novia y se la llevó a popa.  
—No dejes que te irrite —musitó—Ella no merece la pena.  
—No es ella quien me irrita. ¿Por qué demonios has tenido que inventar que estaba embarazada?  
—Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió. Ya te lo expliqué.  
—¡Pues deja de decir que estoy enferma!  
—Perdón —dijo, sonrió, y alargó la mano, incapaz de contenerse de acariciarle la sedosa mejilla con los nudillos—. Gracias, Pecas. Lo aprecio.  
— Sólo lo hago porque este trato es importante para Richard. Pero puedes estar seguro que te saldrá muy caro—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.

—Creo que el favor será de temer.

En eso apareció un sonriente Neal.

—Hey chicos. ¿la están pasando bien?

—Si.—dijeron ambos con una sonrisa más que exagerada.

—Estupendo. Porque no paramos hasta mañana.—dijo.— Ah, por cierto. Supongo que mi hermana les comentó que pasaremos el finde navegando ya que nuestros padres estarán ocupados.

—¿Qué?—dijo la rubia sorprendida.

—Su camarín está al lado de del mío y de Eli. Así que cuando quieran descansar nos avisan y les indicamos por donde. Supongo que estarán acostumbrados a compartir.—dijo con un guiño.

Luego se alejó.

—No voy a dormir contigo.—dijo ella.

—No te preocupes por eso. Vamos a disfrutar un poco.—dijo el evitando de reírse de los pucheros de su amiga.

Ambos se unieron al grupo que bailaba animadamente.

Terry hacías unos pasos graciosos y otros de reggaeton, provocando las fuertes carcajadas de su amiga.

—Eres malísimo, Terry.—dijo ella secandose las lágrimas provocadas por las risas.

—¿Seguro que tu puedes hacerlo mejor?—la provocó.

En eso sonó "Despacito" el tema de Luis Fonsi y Dadee Yankee.

La pecosa sonrió con malicia y comenzó a mover sus caderas con movimientos sexi mientras cantaba para él. Terry la siguió cantando de igual manera. La tomó de la cintura desde atrás. Sintiendo la suavidad de ña sedosa piel desnuda, le cantó:

 _ **Despacito. Quiero respirar tu cuello despacito.  
Deja que te diga cosas al oido  
Para que te acuerdes si no estás conmigo.  
Despacito. Quiero desnudarte a besos despacito  
Firmo en las paredes de tu laberinto  
Y hacer de tu cuerpo todo un manuscrito…**_

La suavidad sedosa de su pelo era familiar, pero la leve fragancia de su champú no. Se centró en el aroma, pero lo distrajo el modo en que sus dedos jugaron con el puño de  
su camisa y el cosquilleo en su muñeca.

—Terry...  
—Hmm —¿qué perfume era ese? No era el de siempre.

—¡Terry!—lo volvió a llamar poniéndose frente a él.

—¿Qué?—la miró.

—Terry... ¿me prestas atención?  
—Más que nunca.—dijo divertido.  
—Bien. Entonces no bajes la guardia con Elisa —suspiró; eso alzó sus pechos y la frecuencia cardíaca de él—. Por algún motivo los hombres tienen la costumbre de subestimar de lo que es capaz una mujer.  
— _Dímelo a mí—_ pensó, y sus dedos anhelaron comprobar si su cuello era tan suave como sus hombros desnudos.  
—Deja de preocuparte, no debemos olvidar que es el tipo de mujer que si se siente rechazada, podría decirle algo a su padre y fastidiariamos el negocio de mi padre.  
—¿Debo sorprenderme?  
—Lo único que te digo es que sería inteligente que dejaras de provocarla cada vez que abres tu linda boquita.

—Pero si es ella la que parece querer eliminarme de su camino. Terry...—dijo.

—¿Qué?—la miró.

—Elisa nos está mirando. Tengo miedo de morir ahogada.—dijo ella fingiendo estar asustada.

—Rodéame el cuello con tus brazos.

—Oh, no. No de nuevo.

— ¡Hazlo!— dijo en voz baja pero firme.

—Ok.—lo hizo—Esta mujer no entiende de límites. Se supone que tienes novia y un posible hijo y aún así no deja de coquetear contigo.

—Es Elisa.—dijo el mientras disfrutaba de la suavidad y el perfume de su cuerpo.

—Tienes un pésimo gusto. Te creía más inteligente.—dijo divertida.

—¿Qué hay de tí?

—¿Qué pasa conmigo?—ella lo miró sin entender.

—Siempre has sido muy enamoradisima. Qué hay del chico que me hablaste. De ese tal Gay.

—Jey. Es Jey.

—Ok ok. ¿Qué pasó con Jey?

—Nada.—dijo con pena—Supuestamente hoy me lo diría.

—¿Por qué esperó a que terminaran las clases y no lo dijo antes? Es un cobarde.

—Por respecto.—dijo ella. Y él rió abiertamente.

—Es un cobarde.  
—¡No es verdad! —la expresión de indignación herida la tenía muy dominada. Él la había visto usarla innumerables veces para convencer a sus padres o hermano y hasta el mismo, de que era inocente de cualquier travesura en que la hubieran descubierto; pero Terry era menos  
ingenuo. La miró fijamente hasta que ella no pudo dejar de esbozar una sonrisa tímida.—. De acuerdo —musitó— no sé porque no lo hizo pero no creo que sea un cobarde.  
—Hmm.  
—Hablo en serio, Terry —afirmó con convicción. Lo que siento por Jey era... es —corrigió— realmente especial. Él es... bueno... es único.  
—Único, ¿eh? Me lo imagino —dijo con asombro—. ¿Quién habría pensado que Hay tendría tanto en común con todos los chicos de los que te enamoraste en los últimos tres años?  
—¡Pero de eso trata! Jey no es como los chicos de los que me enamoré antes —una sonrisa extasiada apareció en su cara—. Es inteligente, considerado, compasivo, divertido y... y... —agitó los brazos—. Y maravilloso.  
—¡Y un cobarde! —le recordó.

—Contigo no se puede.—dijo frustrada.

Sin poder aguantarse las ganas de volver a tenerlo cerca o por lo menos lejos de la rubia entrometida, Elisa se acercó a ellos.

—Lamento interrumpirlos.—dijo con voz melosa.—Terry,—se aferró a su brazo— los chicos me están pidiendo que nos deleites con tus canciones.

Tanto el castaño como el rubio, hermano de Candy, integraban una pequeña banda. Solían tocar en un bar bien reconocido en Nueva York y en las fiestas universitarias.

—Claro… si es que a tu novia—dijo mirándola con desagrado.—...no le molesta.

—Para nada. Amo escucharlo cantar porque sé que lo hace pensando en mí—mintió la rubia con descaro.

—Si. Me lo imagino tanto que por ahí se olvida que tiene una—dijo la pelirroja y luego se alejó.

Terry tomó su lugar en un simulacro de escenario y se paró frente al micrófono, y con guitarra en mano. Las notas musicales comenzaron a sonar y llamar la atención de todos los presentes. Candy se quedó en una esquina, donde tenía una vista privilegiada del joven castaño, de cabellos hasta los hombros, cuerpo bien definido y piel bronceada. Y unos ojos azules que resaltaban por el tono de su piel.

Él la buscó con la mirada, la encontró sonriendole. Estaba hermosa. Nunca la había visto así o quizás nunca la quiso ver de esa manera ya que estaba prohibida para él.

Le sonrió de igual manera y comenzó a cantar:

 _ **No te buscaba y me supiste encontrar,  
no te esperaba y ahora sé que quizás  
no es humano tu cuerpo, ni tu forma de amar.  
Cada palabra que jamás podré usar,  
un pensamiento que me incita a pecar,  
no es bendito, amarte es una necesidad.  
**_

La rubia se conocía todas las letras de las canciones, por lo que cantó y bailó, al igual que todos ahí.

 _ **Cinco minutos más  
se hacen eternos si no estás, amor.  
No necesito más,  
mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día.  
contigo sabe mejor.  
A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar,  
en un incendio que no quiero apagar,  
decir "te amo" no es nada original,  
pero a tu lado, decirlo sabe mejor.**_

Sus miradas se cruzaron en un momento y, sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella, continuó cantando. mientras que la ira de unos ojos aceitunados aumentaba a medida que observaba a la pareja.

 _ **Y no hay remedio para esta enfermedad,  
pero yo sé que tú te sientes igual,  
decir "te amo" no es nada original,  
pero a tu lado es mejor.**_

 **Somos perfectos juntos, somos verdad,**  
 **dos locos sueltos en un mundo real,**  
 **casi humanos, pero distintos a los demás.**

 **Cinco minutos más**  
 **se hacen eternos si no estás, amor.**  
 **No necesito más,**  
 **mi única realidad es que cada segundo del día.**  
 **contigo sabe mejor.**

 **A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar,**  
 **en un incendio que no quiero apagar,**  
 **decir "te amo" no es nada original,**  
 **pero a tu lado, decirlo sabe mejor.**

 **Y no hay remedio para esta enfermedad,**  
 **pero yo sé que tú te sientes igual,**  
 **decir "te amo" no es nada original,**  
 **pero a tu lado es mejor.**

 **Casi humanos, casi humanos.**

 **Cada segundo del día,**  
 **contigo sabe mejor.**

 _ **A fuego lento tú me vas a quemar,  
en un incendio que no quiero apagar,  
decir "te amo" no es nada original,  
pero a tu lado, decirlo sabe mejor. **_

_**Y no hay remedio para esta enfermedad,  
pero yo sé que tú te sientes igual,  
decir "te amo" no es nada original,  
pero a tu lado es mejor.**_

Finalizó con una sonrisa dirigida únicamente para ella.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Realmente el chico cantaba demasiado bien.

—¿Qué te pareció?—le preguntó en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Ella sonrió.

— Me en...

—¡Te luciste!—la cortó una voz demasiado empalagosa para luego colgarse del castaño y comerle la boca.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _*El tema es de Dvicio, es una banda española._

 _Bueno gracias por sus comentarios y por el tiempo valioso, que me regalan en leer mis historias._

 _¡SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA!_

 _BUEN COMIENZO DE SEMANA._


	3. Chapter 3

**TRES.**

Finalizó con una sonrisa dirigida únicamente para ella.  
Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar. Realmente el chico cantaba demasiado bien.  
—¿Qué te pareció?—le preguntó en cuanto la tuvo en frente. Ella sonrió.  
— Me en...  
—¡Te luciste!—la cortó una voz demasiado empalagosa para luego colgarse del castaño y comerle la boca.

Sorprendido por tal alocada actitud no se dió cuenta cuando su pecosa desapareció, mientras él trataba de quitarse a esa loca y borracha joven que se le colgaba del cuello.

—¡Ya!—dijo cuando logró zafarse—¿Qué te sucede Susana? Te volviste loca o qué?—dijo muy molesto.

—Lo siento.—dijo poniendo su cara de cachorro perdido.

—Veo que no pierdes el tiempo, Terry.—dijo con voz maliciosa y a la vez llena de ira hacia esa loca que se atrevió a besarlo.

—Basta la dos. ¿Dónde está Candy?—cuestionó mirando hacia todos lados.

—¡Espero que con esto se te quite la calentura!—dijo la rubia apareciendo de la nada con un valde con agua fría y algunos cubitos de hielo, de esos en los que ponían el champagne. Con todas las ganas se lo arrojó desde la cabeza a la insolente y atrevida rubia.

—¡Aaaah!—gritó cuando sintió el frío líquido bañar su cuerpo.

—Que ésto te sirva como lección y aprendas a respetar a los novios ajenos.—dijo con los brazos en jarra.

—¿E-estas lo-ca?—gritó Susana. Mientras Elisa disfrutaba de la osadía de la pecosa.

Por su parte el castaño sorprendido contenía sus ganas de reír.

Neal llegó al grupo que había llamado la atención de todos, los cuales murmuraban y reían del espectáculo.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? ¿Por qué Susana está… mojada?—dijo mirando a la joven que tenía el maquillaje corrido y el agua chorreando por sus piernas y la ropa empapada.

—Ella me mojó, Neal.—dijo con voz chillona apuntándo hacia Candy.

—Neal, deberías ser más selectivo a la hora de escoger a... tus amistades—dijo la pelirroja mirando con desprecio a Susana.

—Creo que tú amiga no conoce lo que es respetar a los novios ajenos.—agregó Candy.

—Yo sólo saludé a Terry. Somos amigos y quise venir a saludarlo.

—Susana...—advirtió el castaño.

—Bueno… sólo me tropecé y…

—Te colgaste de su cuello y por poco lo tragas.—agregó la pecosa con ironía.

—Llévatela.—ordenó el castaño a Neal.

—No deberías tomar tanto susana—le reprochó Neal tomándola del brazo y sacándola de allí.

—Veo que tú noviecita mostró las garras.—dijo Elisa y luego se fué.

—¿Qué?—dijo Terry con cara de inocente.

—¿Qué tienes para decir?—dijo molesta.

—Gracias.—se encogió de hombros.

—¿Gracias? ¿solo gracias? ¿a cuántas más debo desterrar? No voy a pasar por otra humillación así y hacer el papel de novia celosa y más pareciendo una psicópata.—dijo exasperada.

—Lo siento. Yo no sabía que Susana también estaba aquí.

—¿Hay alguien en este barco a quien no te hayas tirado?

—Bueno...No. Pero debería contratarte como mi guardaespaldas—quiso bromear pero ella no le dió tiempo ya que se fué dejándolo solo.

Él corrió tras ella y la detuvo antes de que bajara a su respectivo camarote. La llevó fuera de la vista de todos.

—Pecas… espera.—fue el tono bromista y condescendiente lo que quebró el frágil control que ella  
mantenía sobre su temperamento.  
—¡No puedo creer que me humilles de esa manera! La sedujiste, ¿verdad?—dijo tratando de no elevar la voz.  
—¿Qué? ¡No! Ella se me acercó y...  
—¿Cómo has podido humillarme de esa manera? ¿Cómo pudiste convencerme para esta farsa y no contarme la...?  
—¿De qué demonios estás hablando? ¡No somos novios!  
—¡Gracias al cielo! —espetó con vehemencia—. ¡Eres el hombre más insensible que jamás he conocido!  
—¿No olvidas al idota de Gay?  
—¡Deja a Gay...Uffff... deja a Jeisson fuera de esto! Jamás me trataría como lo has hecho tú.  
—¡Obvio que no! Si es un completo cobarde.  
—¡Al menos jamás me ha humillado en público! Dios mío, no me extraña que Elisa me dirigiera esas miradas. Te conoce por lo que realmente eres... ¡un cerdo traidor obsesionado por el sexo!

—¿Por qué te comportas así?—cuestionó.

—¿Por qué? Se supone que soy "tu novia"—hizo la seña de comillas con los dedos.—... y mira como te comportas, tú—dijo apuntándolo con el dedo, fuertemente en el pecho.  
—Escúchame, por Dios, entre Susana y yo no pasó nada! Por el amor del cielo, créeme.

—Nada.—bufó—Y por eso viene y te besa como si nada. Tenías que haberme avisado. Aunque era de esperarse contigo.

— No tengo nada que ver con ella. Jamás pasó algo entre nosotros. Además cuando la conocí yo llevaba un bañador sin bolsillos.  
—¿Y qué tiene que ver lo que tú llevaras con todo esto? —preguntó desconcertada.  
—Piénsalo, Pecas. Sin- bol-sillos. ¿De verdad me consideras tan estúpido como para correr el riesgo de tener sexo sin protección con alguien que me encuentro en la playa?  
—Eso está muy bien, Terry —dijo, negándose a reconocer el alivio que sintió—. Pero hay muchas maneras de disfrutar de intimidad sin tener que practicar el sexo.  
—Y sin duda el idiota ese te educó como la mejor.—dijo serio.  
—¡Esto no tiene nada que ver con Jeisson! —el comentario hizo que se ruborizara, a pesar de no tener motivos para sentirse culpable o avergonzada. Jeisson apenas y le habia besado la mejilla.  
—Y yo no la besé. Fue ella quien se me colgó. Y si no hubieras salido corriendo habrías visto cuando me la quité de encima.  
—Sí, claro.  
—¡Estas celosa!—dijo burlándose de ella.

—En tu sueños.—replicó ella.

Ambos exhalaron.

—Te felicito.—dijo cuando se apoyó de espalda en la barandilla, al lado de ella.

—¿Por?—se giró para mirarlo.

—Si no fuera porque sé que fingimos ser novios, creería que de verdad estabas celosa.—dijo con una sonrisa de lado.

—Ya corta la payasada de una vez.—dijo cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Estás enfadada porque Susana me besó?—preguntó en un tono más suave.  
—¡Bingo!—exclamó ella con un brillo en los ojos.  
—¿Por qué? —quedó desconcertado—.Es estúpido. Tú y yo no estamos de novios.  
—Lo sé! Pero Elisa no, al igual que la otra loca. Y es evidente que aún cree que tiene una oportunidad contigo.  
—No entiendo.  
—¿No es evidente? —se paró frente a él.  
—Para mí no —repuso él con sinceridad.  
—Mira, Terry —comenzó con exasperación—, fingir que estamos juntos y que estoy terriblemente enamorada de ti es una cosa, pero fingir que estoy locamente enamorada de un chico que no se siente atraído sólo por mí... es... es humillante.—la única respuesta que obtuvo del castaño fue una mirada silenciosa. No le gustaba pelear con él, pero si querían tener éxito en frustrar las intenciones de la depredadora Elisa, él tenía que saber cuál era su postura—¿Y? —instó—¿Entiendes ahora lo embarazosa que resulta para mí toda la situación? —la miró unos momentos más antes de sacudir la cabeza y musitar algo.

—Supongo…

—¿Supones qué?

—Supongo que si entendí lo que quisiste decir.

—Espero.—dijo ella.  
—Tienes experiencia en esto —acusó Terry.  
—¿En fingir estar enamorada? No. Lo que pasa es que sé cómo piensa una mujer como Elisa —dijo y se puso en marcha para bajar a su camarote.

Se detuvieron en la puerta del camarote, mientras Terry luchaba por abrirlo. Al parecer la puerta estaba trabada.

— Vamos, Terry—dijo impaciente.—muero por tomar algo y aplacar mi sed. Con ésto de fingir estar embarazada no me dejaste tomar una gota de alcohol. Además es importante que dispongamos de tiempo para asentarnos en nuestro papel antes de meter la pata.  
—¿Seguro que no quieres que sincronicemos los relojes?—bromeó mientras seguía forcejeando— O quizá deberíamos estudiar las señales que vas a emplear cuando diga o haga algo equivocado —sugirió con falsa inocencia.  
—No te preocupes, Terry —lo tranquilizó con una sonrisa—. Tengo una fe absoluta en ti. Además, si da la impresión de que estás en peligro de estropearlo, te lo haré saber mediante una sutil patada en la espinilla o un codazo en las costillas.  
—Bueno, imagino que eso es mejor que vaciarme una cubitera en la cabeza —comentó.  
—Juro que no volveré a recurrir a eso a menos que sea absolutamente necesario —reía cuando Terry se apoyó en la pared frustrado por la maldita puerta.

—Mierda— soltó ella. Lo tomó desprevenido. Pero antes de que pudiera girar para ver qué sucedía, ella usó su cuerpo para inmovilizarlo contra la puerta.

—Gato a la vista —susurró con urgencia—. ¡No hagas nada!  
¡Y de pronto Terry se encontró recibiendo un beso profundo! ¡Intenso!  
 _¡¿No hagas nada?!_ ¡Debía estar bromeando! Pensó él.

El castaño sintió como si le faltara un segundo para experimentar una fusión total. ¿Qué demonios le había sucedido a la fría y rígida joven que había besado en el aeropuerto?  
—Cielos. Deberian ir a la habitación—comentó Neal entrando a su habitación.

—Vaya espectáculo.—fue el comentario de Elisa que también ingresó en el suyo.

Terry dudó de que el sonido de la voz de la pelirroja se hubiera registrado en su mente de no haber sido por el hecho de que provocó la retirada de la boca ardiente y el cuerpo cálido pegado al suyo. Pero incluso en el momento en que su aturdido sistema se afanaba por recuperar el equilibrio, la mujer responsable de su ebriedad emocional parecía impasible…

—Ya nos íbamos a dormir.—dijo la rubia con picardía.—Vamos a dormir, bebé.—lo tomó de la camisa y abrió la puerta con facilidad.

Cerró la puerta tras ellos y emitió una fuerte carcajada.

—¿Viste eso?—dijo secándose las lágrimas.

Él se arrojó a la cama.

—Lo único que te digo es que sería inteligente que dejaras de provocarla.  
—¿Yo? —abrió mucho los ojos. ¿Qué yo la provoco?. No he hecho nada deliberado para molestarla.  
—¿De verdad? Entonces que fue ese beso que me diste. No fue para  
provocarla, entonces ¿lo hiciste para provocarme a mí? —se puso de pie.  
—¿Qué te...? ¡No seas ridículo! ¡Por el amor del cielo, ese beso no fue peor que el que tú me diste en el aeropuerto! —se apartó de él y caminó buscando… Nada.  
—Coincido contigo en un punto —dijo, fascinado por el súbito rubor que encendió sus mejillas y el énfasis en su negativa cuando se volteó a verlo—En absoluto. De hecho, he de decir que tu técnica ha mejorado en sólo unas horas.  
—¿Perdón?  
—Bueno, había bastante diferencia entre la estatua de boca cerrada que besé en el aeropuerto y la mujer que me aplastó contra la puerta.  
—Hmm... eso se debe a que recién no estaba catatónica por la sorpresa; ya sabía lo que sucedía… Aún no entiendo que es lo que ellas ven en tí. Ni siquiera besas tan bien como para decir que… ¡Woow que besó! —continuó hablando mientras que él seguía recordando aquel momento.  
Desde el instante en que su boca se había posado en la suya, sintió como si lo hubieran electrocutado.

Al mirar sus labios levemente entreabiertos se preguntó si repetir el ejercicio demostraría de forma concluyente si había sido la mujer o las circunstancias las responsables de que su pulso se disparara.

Se acercó más. Muy cerca.

Ella lo miró sorprendida. Su pecho subía y bajada por la respiración acelerada que le estaba causando tenerlo tan cerca y además de estar solos.  
Cuando por voluntad propia su dedo pulgar rozó el labio inferior de Candy en el instante en que ella se lo humedecía con gesto nervioso, Terry supo que tenía que averiguarlo. Pero no quería que en esa ocasión ninguno tuviera la excusa de estar desprevenido.

—¿Quieres averiguarlo?—dijo al oído, casi en un susurro.  
Candy no pudo contener un ligero jadeo de sorpresa cuando Terry bajó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de su oreja, y si el brazo que le rodeaba la cintura no se hubiera tensado en ese preciso momento, sin duda se habría desplomado en el  
suelo. Esforzándose por superar las caóticas respuestas de su cuerpo ante la representación demasiado convincente de un novio amante, sin éxito trató de retirarse un poco.  
—¿Eh... Terry... Hmm... no te estás excediendo... un poco? —logró soltar.  
—Shhh —susurró; recordó las palabras de ella y añadió—: No hagas nada.  
 _¡Qué no hiciera nada! ¡Debía estar bromeando!_ Pensó ella.

¿Es que no tenía idea del efecto que surtía en ella?

Demonios, desde el momento en que la abrazó apenas había sido capaz  
de respirar... El corazón le latía como si fuera a salírse del pecho, y empezaba a sentir tanto calor que comenzaba a sudar en sitios que no se veían afectados por la temperatura ambiental. El aroma de su loción para después del afeitado era tan evocador, y el sólo hecho de pasarse la lengua por las comisuras de la boca invocó el sabor del beso anterior.  
 _¡No, Candy!_ gritó su cerebro. _¡Deja de mover la lengua en este mismo instante!_ »  
¡Demonios!

¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Bueno, de acuerdo... no era tan inocente como para no reconocer que sus hormonas despertaban, pero, por el amor del cielo, ¡era Terry! Su mejor amigo.  
Había estado demasiado cerca en varias ocasiones y habían compartido intensos abrazos y jamás se había excitado. Aunque él nunca le había mordisqueado la oreja ni pasado su mano por la parte baja de su columna de esa forma tan sexy y estimulante. Mentalmente luchó para aferrarse a la idea de que lo hacía en beneficio de los Leagan. No le resultó fácil.

 _¡Cielos!_ Exclamó por dentro.

Las cosas que le hacía sentir.  
Y todavía ni siquiera la había besado. Señor, si lo hacía... tendrían que llamar a los bomberos para apagarla.  
—Candy... —aunque sus labios húmedos apenas rozaron la piel de ella, su aliento le puso la piel de gallina. Continuó mordisqueando y hablando—No... hmmm... has respondido a mi... pregunta.  
¿Le había hecho una pregunta? ¿Cuándo? ¿Era la pregunta o algo más trivial, como quién sería campeón en el próximo mundial?  
—¿Candy?  
—Hmm, eh... no estoy segura —dijo con voz ronca, y sintió su risita.  
—No era una pregunta tan difícil.  
—¿No? Oh, bueno… en realidad yo...

 _ **Rinnnng**_

 _ **Rinnnng**_

 _ **Rinnnng**_ el timbre del móvil del castaño los interrumpió.

—Ufff—dijo aliviada.

Él se apartó y le sonrió. Sacó el móvil de su bolsillo.

— _Hola._

— _ **¿Y qué pasó?**_ _—fue la voz de Cody._

— _Nada… aún._

— _ **Espero que hayas mantenido tu palabra.**_

— _Por supuesto._ —mintió.

— _ **¿Esta contigo?**_

— _Eh...—_ miró a la rubia que aún tenía la mejillas encendidas.— _Si._

— _ **Pásame con ella.**_

—Candy… es cody.—le entregó el móvil.

— _No debería hablarte._

— _ **Hola… estoy bien. Gracias por preguntar.**_ _—_ dijo con sarcasmo.

— _Estoy molesta contigo. No puedo creer que me hayas metido en ésto._

— _ **No seas así, pequeña. ¿Para que estamos los amigos?**_

— _Si tanto querias ayudarlo te hubieras ofrecido tú para hacer el papelito de novia posesiva y celosa._

— _ **Dime algo, ¿te besó o…?**_

— _No.—_ mintió.

— _ **Mas le vale. Flammy estuvo en casa. Me dijo que cuando hablaras te avisara que suspendieron el viaje para cuando tú vuelvas.**_

— _¿De verdad?_

— _ **Por supuesto, hermanita. Deberías agradecerme. Fui yo quien habló con ellos.**_

— _Me lo debías._

— _ **¿Para que estamos los hermanos mayores?**_

— _Te quiero idiota._

— _ **Tambien yo, enana.**_

Después de despedirse le entregó el teléfono a su amigo.

—Dijo que te cortará las…

—Es un idiota. ¿En qué estábamos?—dijo con picardía.

Ella enrojeció y él rió abiertamente.

—Será mejor que vayas amoldando tu cuerpo a eso.—dijo señalando un sillón de dos cuerpos

—¿Qué? Es imposible. No voy a caber ahí. Soy demasiado grande.—dijo frunciendo el ceño al contemplar el sofá.  
—Sería más democrático si lo echáramos a suertes —dijo.  
—Sin ninguna duda. Pero como yo no pude votar al venir aquí, ni siquiera fui consultada, no pienso defender los derechos democráticos para ti.  
—Oh, vamos, Pecas. Ten compasión. No puedo dormir ahí; es demasiado corto. Las piernas me colgarán.  
—Encógete.  
—No puedo dormir encogido. Sabes que me gusta estirarme.  
—En realidad, Terry —rió—, figuro en ese insignificante porcentaje de la población femenina comprendido entre los dos o cinco porciento, que carece de conocimiento íntimo de tus hábitos de sueño. Aunque imagino que podría pedirle a loca de Susana o a tu querida Elisa, que corroboren esa información.  
—Muy graciosa. —se tumbó en el sofá y se contrajo hasta parecer un pigmeo; gimió. La escayola que había tenido que soportar después de romperse la pierna esquiando no había sido tan rígida—. ¡Jamás podré dormir aquí! —se quejó, pero la rubia parecía felizmente despreocupada mientras se arrojaba en la inmensa y cómoda cama.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la mininevera, decidiendo que necesitaba una cerveza—. No te pongas muy cómoda ahí —anunció en voz alta—.  
Porque aun no está decidido.  
—Sí que lo está —respondió ella— Puede que haya venido por obligación, pero no pienso sufrir durante mi estancia aquí.  
—Sé razonable, Candy.  
—Oh, pobrecito —sus palabras provocaron la risa.

—Solo hay champagne ¿quieres?  
—Ok.  
Y así entre copas y copas, risas y anécdotas, el sueño les fue ganando. Compartiendo la misma cama.

A la mañana siguiente…

—Hmmm...mi cabeza—fue la voz de la pecosita.

—Podrias no gritar y quitar tus pies de mi cara.—se quejó él castaño.

—¿Que haces en mi cama?—dijo ella cuando logró incorporarse.

—Al parecer te apiadaste de mi.

Se miraron por unos instantes, sus miradas dudosas.

No dijeron más nada.

Ella se puso de pie y fue hasta el baño. Luego de unos minutos siguió él.

Cuando estuvieron listo subieron a cubierta.

—¿Tuvieron una noche salvaje?—comentó Neal en cuanto los vió.

—Idiota—murmuró por lo bajo la rubia.

—¿Y los demás?

—Duermen.—dijo señalando a varios que estaban desmayados por el alcohol.

…

..

.

Después de media hora llegaron al desembarcadero.

Los cuatros, en silencio, se dirigieron al hotel donde los esperaban sus padres.

—Hola papi—dijo con voz chillona Elisa, y luego besó su mejilla.

—¿Como les fue?—preguntó el señor Leagan observando a los jóvenes.

—Bien.—dijeron al unísono.

—Candy, pequeña ¿qué haces aquí?—dijo el padre del castaño poniéndose de pie y luego le dió un beso en la mejilla a la joven.

—Richard, ¿cómo está?.

—Muy bien, querida. Me sorprende verte aquí.

—La novia de Terry resultó ser muy divertida.—dijo Elisa.

—¿Novia?—cuestionó desconcertado el hombre.

La rubia se puso pálida y el castaño quiso fulminar a la entometida de Elisa.

—Papá...

—Claro. Candy es su novia…

Él hombre frunció el ceño a su hijo y luego miró a Candy sorprendido.

—Por cierto. Felicidades.—dijo con fingida alegría, la pelirroja.

—Gracias querida. Pero a quien deberías felicitar es a tu padre. Es él quien hizo un gran negocio.—dijo Richard con gratitud.

—Pero no me refería a eso.—dijo mirando a los jóvenes que querían devorarla con la mirada.—Si no porque pronto será abuelo.

—¿Qué?—dijo levantando la voz.

—Vaya—exclamó Neal.

—Oh, no me diga que no lo sabía—dijo con fingida inocencia.

—Elisa—advirtió su padre—Creo que será mejor irnos.—le dijo a su hija.—Richard, fue un placer hacer negocios contigo.

—Eh, si. Gracias por confiar en nosotros.—estrechó la mano del hombre.

—Ah sido un placer.

Una vez que estuvieron solos.

El hombre mayor, sin mirar a los dos jóvenes, se dirigió a un lugar apartado. Ellos lo siguieron en silencio.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de las miradas de todos los curiosos.

 _¡Plaf!_

Fue el sonoro golpe de la palma de Richard en la nuca y parte de la cabeza del castaño.

—¡Ouch!—se quejó.

—¿Cómo pudiste embarazar a esta niña?—cuestionó indignado el hombre. La rubia abrió los ojos como platos y se cubrió la boca.

Él sobándose la zona enrojecida, intentó defenderse.

—¿Qué? Pero si…

—¡Cállate!—gritó.

—Rich…—se cortó cuando él le dió una mirada fría.

—No quiero escucharlos.—estaba furioso.

—Papá, estas equivocado…

—He dicho que no quiero escucharlos. Ahora mismo preparan sus cosas, que nos vamos. Hablaremos en casa cuando lleguemos.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _¡SIEMPRE AGRADECIDA!_

 _Que tengan un excelente fin de semana._


	4. Chapter 4

**CUATRO**

Ninguno de los jóvenes se atrevió a abrir la boca durante el vuelo a Portland, hasta el instante que llegaron a la casa de la chica.

Ella abrió la puerta y le dió lugar a pasar. Una vez dentro, en la sala:

—Señor Grandchester…

—Richard.—ordenó él— pero no hablaré contigo, Candy. Llama a tus padres.

—Papá estas co…

—Tu.—apuntó a su hijo—te sientas y te callas. Llama a tus padres de una vez,Candy.

—Si.—dijo ella con voz temblorosa.

—Candy, ¿Te sientes bien?—preguntó su amigo al contemplar el rostro pálido y las manchas oscuras alrededor de los ojos.

—Eh… si.—dijo.

Se encaminó hacia las escaleras pero antes de llegar colapsó en el piso.

—¡Candy!—corrió el joven castaño al lado de su amiga.—¡Pecas despierta!—dijo mientras le daba pequeños golpecitos en las mejillas.

—Tráela aquí.—ordenó su padre señalando al gran sofá.

—Richard—dijo en saludo Cody cuando ingresó—¿Qué ha...—se interrumpió cuando vio a su hermana tendida en el sofá totalmente inconsciente.—Candy…¿ qué le pasó?

—Se desmayó.—respondió Terry.

—Es normal en su estado—agregó Richard—Ve y busca las sales o algún perfume o lo que sea.—ordenó a su hijo el cual se dirigió inmediatamente a la cocina.

—Normal… Estado…¿de qué estado estás hablando?—cuestionó sin apartar la vista de su hermana.

—¡Aquí están!—anunció trayendo las sales.

—Dámelas.—el hombre pasó por la nariz de la rubia y está comenzó a reaccionar.

—Está despertando.—dijo aliviado el castaño.

—Hmm…¿qué me pasó?

—Tranquila… sólo fue un desmayo.

—¿Alguien podría decirme qué diablos está pasando aquí?—dijo exasperado.

—Cody...—dijo Candy. Luego cubrió su boca conteniendo sus ganas de vomitar.

—Acompáñala al baño.

—Si no me dicen que le pasa a mi…

—Tanto los desmayos como las náuseas son normales en su estado…

—Eso ya lo dijiste. Pero qué le sucede.

—Esta embarazada.—dijo mirando a su hijo y a Candy que se detuvieron antes de salir de la sala.

—¿QUÉ?—fue el grito de cuatro.

—¿CÓMO QUE EMBARAZADA?—cuestionaron los padres de la chica.

La joven pareja involucrada se giró en dirección de los recién llegados.

—¡Mamá, papá!—dijo ella.

—¡Mamá!—dijo él.

—Hija.—exclamó la mujer.

—Así es. Candy y mi hijo…

—Hijo de puta—dijo el hijo mayor de los White y se abalanzó contra el castaño dándole un puñetazo.

—Cody no... Para…—suplicó la pecosa.

—¡Terry, Cody!—gritaban sus madres asustadas.

—¿Cómo pudiste hacerle ésto a mi hermana?—levantó su puño para volver a estamparle otro pero Alfred lo sujetó.

—¡BASTA!—gritó, el padre de los rubios.

Los separó y tomó a ambos de las orejas.

—¡Ouch!—se quejaron ambos.

Miraron a un Richard y a un Alfred, totalmente furiosos. Ambos eran hombres muy altos, y robustos. Uno rubio y el otro castaño, al revés de sus esposas. Eran Bastante intimidante como para contradecirlos cuando estaban molestos.

—No quiero escuchar a ninguno de los dos abrir su boca.—dijo Richard.

—Pero este maldito…

—Basta Cody. Y cuida tu boca.—sentenció su padre.

Éste bajo la cabeza y de reojo fulminaba a su amigo, él cual aún seguía sobándose la mandíbula. Ambos tomaron asiento en el sillón grande, cruzados de brazos.

—¿Qué es todo ésto Candice? ¿Que hacen ellos aquí? Se suponía que tú estabas en casa de la abuela de Flammy. ¿Dónde está ella?—la rubia se paralizó, olvidó que le había mentido a sus padres, bueno ella no sino su hermano.

—¿Hija, por qué no me dijiste que estabas embarazada?—cuestionó su madre con tristeza. Eleonor le sujetaba la mano dándole ánimos aunque estaba tan consternada como su amiga y vecina.

—¡Por Dios mamá, que no lo estoy!—se plantó en medio de la sala frustrada.—Yo...

—No tienes que negarlo, cariño. Los ayudaremos en todo.—habló Eleonor dirigiéndose a los supuestos futuros padres.

—¡Ay por Dios!—dijo Candy exhalando—Richard...—dijo ella en un hilo de voz.

—¿Qué sucede pequeña? ¿Te sientes bien?—la tomó con cariño de los hombros, ella negó con la cabeza. Estaba al borde del llanto. Sus ojos estaban cristalizados y sus mejillas pálidas.

—Sientate aquí.—la sentó en medio de los jóvenes.

—Richard… yo—continuó

—Hablaremos de ésto cuando estés mejor. No tienes que hacerlo ahora...

—¡NO!—gritó y se puso de pie. Y mirándolo fijamente.—No estoy embarazada.

—¿Qué?—dijeron todos.

—Pero cómo. Elisa dijo que tú y Terry...—dijo el hombre.

—Si. Sé lo que dijo pero no es verdad.—miró a todos.

—Entonces mintió.—se sentó frente a ellos.

—Sí. Bueno…no… y si.—dijo nerviosa mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos.

—Papá Candy no tiene nada que ver en ésto—habló el castaño plantándose al lado de ella—fui yo quien inventó lo del embarazo.

—Maldito h...—maldijo Cody poniéndose de pies.

—Tu quédate donde estas.—indicó su padre.

—Fue una farsa para evitar que Elisa estropeara todo con Leagan.—admitió Terry.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—preguntó el padre.

—Cuando me llevaste a Miami no sabía que Leagan era el padre de Elisa hasta que nos presentaron. Cuando la ví, supe que habría problemas si su padre se enteraba de que…

—Se la tiró—dijo entre risas Cody. Y recibió tres fulminante s miradas.—¿Qué?—dijo con cara de cachorro asustado.

—¡Cállate!—ordenaron todos.

— Okey okey— dijo levantándo sus manos en rendición.

—Tú también tienes que ver mucho en esto.—lo acusó su hermana.

—¿Tu también, hijo?—preguntó su madre.

—¿Y yo que hice?—cuestionó inocente.

—Tu fuiste quién me ofreció con Terry para fingir de novia. Tu me metiste en este lío.

—Bueno...yo solo quise ayudar. Lo escuché muy mal cuando me llamó.—dijo.—Hasta podría decir que estaba llorando.—el castaño lo miró enarcando sus cejas.

—¿Te das cuenta de lo que haces por no mantener tu p...—dijo Richard a su hijo y luego miró a Candy y a las mujeres presentes—...Por Dios Terry, ¿cuando aprenderás a mantenerte alejado de los problemas. No puedes andar por ahí arrastrando a todos por no saber solucionarlos tu mismo.—dijo molesto.—Y eso va para ti también.—apuntó al mayor de los White.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó el rubio.

—Es a tu hermana a quien deberías pedirle disculpas. Al fin y al cabo fue ella quién la pasó mal con todo este embrollo.

—Lo siento enana.—dijo este arrepentido.

—Esta bien.—se frotó la sien.

—¿Te sientes bien?—le preguntó su amigo.

—Me duele la cabeza—se quejó.

—Porque mejor no vas a descansar. Te hará bien.—le dijo su madre.

—Preferiría comer algo. No he comido en todo el día de ayer, ni siquiera desayunamos.—confesó.

—Lo siento pecas. Que imbécil fuí.—le dijo el castaño.

—Es por eso el desmayo.—comentó Richard.

—Pediré unas pizzas. Ésto me abrió el apetito.—dijo Cody.

—Bien, ya que aclararon ésto, será mejor irnos.

—Richard...—este la miró—disculpame por haberte mentido.

—No tienes que disculparte, hija. Son éstos dos rufianes los que deberían estar avergonzados, no tú. Candy tienes que dejar de estar tapándoles sus cagadas.—le habló con cariño.

—Tienes razón.

—Ve a descansar.

—Adios.—le dió un beso en la mejilla y se dirigió hacia las escaleras.

—¿Entonces nos reunimos en casa para festejar?—dijo Eleonor a sus vecinos.

—Por supuesto.—respondio Caroline.

Los padres del castaño se retiraron, y quedando solo la familia y el joven castaño que había desaparecido… el señor White llamó a su hijo.

—Cody.—lo llamó su padre.—creo que tienes algo que decirme ¿No es así?

Éste le dió una sonrisa rápida y lo siguió hasta su despacho.

…

Mientras que…

Tumbada en su cama, suspirando aliviada..

—¿Puedo pasar?—dijo asomando su cabeza por la puerta.

Ella se enderezó sorprendida ya que él muy poco que entraba en su habitación y más ahora que ellos ya no vivían allí.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Necesitaba hablar contigo antes—pasó y cerró la puerta tras de él.

—Ya todo se aclaró.

—Te debo una disculpa. Te metiste en un gran enredo por mi culpa.

—Esta bien. Yo acepté hacerlo.—se encogió de hombros.

—Pero en cierta forma de obligué a hacerlo.—se sentó en el borde de la cama. Ella estaba aferrada a su almohada en pose de yoga.

—Terry… esta todo bien, de verdad. Y sobre lo que pasó...—bajó la mirada.

—No te preocupes. No se lo diré a Cody así nos evitaremos otro mal rato. Va ha matarme si se entera.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—S-si. Tienes razón.

Él la miró y ella disimuladamente desvío la mirada.

—Bien.—se puso de pies.—Mañana tocamos en el bar de Moe. ¿vendras?

—No lo sé. Si papá me levanta el castigo…

—Entonces si.—ella lo miró—hablé con él mientras tú hablabas con el mío. Le dije que no tuviste nada que ver y que todo fue idea de Cody y mía.—le dijo con esas seductoras sonrisas.—no iba a dejar que salga ileso luego de ésto.—se apuntó a la mandíbula.

—¿Te duele?

—Nah… en parte lo tenía merecido.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Me hicieron pasar el susto de mi vida.—dijo ella y ambos estallaron en risas.

—Entonces ¿está todo bien entre nosotros?

Ella asintió con una radiante sonrisa.

…

..

.

El sábado en la noche, ambas amigas se llegaron al bar de Moe.

El lugar era conocido en la zona, donde jóvenes y no tantos, en especial las mujeres se reunían durante el fin de semana para divertirse.

Era conocido por sus locos tragos preparados por ello mismo dueño, Moe, un hombre guapo de unos treinta años aproximadamente.

—No sé si fue buena idea venir.—comentó la rubia una vez dentro.

—Ya Candy, si quieres yo lo distraigo mientras tu aprovechas. Además para qué somos amigas si no y para cubrirnos las espladas.—sentenció su amiga.—Mira ahí están los chicos.

La tomó de la mano y se dirigieron al grupo.

—Hola—saludó Flammy. La rubia sonrió por detrás en muestra de saludo.

—¡Hola!—respondieron sus amigos.

—¡Candy!—la llamó un chico de cabello negro, semilargo y unos encantadores ojos grises.

Caminó hacia ella.

—Jey.—dijo ella en una amplia sonrisa.—pensé que no vendrías.

—Hubo cambio de planes. En cuanto supe que habías regresado y que eras la de la idea, decidí venir.

— Lamento que por mi culpa hayan suspendido el viaje.—dijo apenada.

—No te disculpes, no fuiste la única. Hubo varios en el grupo que se retractaron.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Flammy no me dijo nada de eso.

—No importa.—dijo él—¿Qué vas a tomar?—cuestionó mientras se separaban del grupo y se dirigían a la barra.

—Un filtrini.

Jeisson pidió las bebidas para ambos y se la tendió a ella.

—Gracias.

—Te esperé en la fiesta.—dijo con un leve puchero que por poco derrite el corazón de la pecosa.

—Tenía todas las intenciones de ir pero ya ves.

—Sabes…—se aclaró la garganta y mirándola fijamente—hace tiempo que necesito decirte algo.

—¡Pecas!—la voz seductora interrumpió la tan esperada confesión.

Jeisson lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Te estábamos esperando para comenzar.—señaló hacia el escenario donde ya la banda se estaba preparando para tocar.

—Se nos hizo tarde. ¿Dónde está Cody?

—Hasta hace un momento estaba con los chicos.—miró a todos lados. Luego se encogió de hombros.

El joven ignorado se aclaró la garganta para llamar la atención.

—ejem…

—Jey… disculpa. Seguro ya conoces a Terrence Grandchester.

—Ah… tú eres…—cuestionó el castaño.

—El es Jeisson, Terry.—agregó antes la rubia cuando vio la sonrisa burlona de su amigo.

—Hola—dijeron ambos.

— Pecas… ¿podemos hablar unos segundos?—no le dió tiempo a responder ya que la tomó de la muñeca y la apartó a un lugar más tranquilo y de poca luz.

Cuando estuvieron lejos de los oídos y vista de Jeisson.

—¿Estas loco? Te pedí que me ayudarás, no que me hundieras.

Antes de salir, la rubia le había mandado un mensaje a su amigo, para que la ayudará en el caso de que Jeisson estuviera allí.

—¿Ayudarte cómo? —frunció el ceño.  
—Con cody. Ayer cuando le comenté me dijo que cuando lo vea lo dejará tuerto y manco.—el castaño soltó una fuerte carcajada.  
—Oh, Terry, por favor —suplicó—. Si consigues que Cody lo acepte y Jey salga conmigo, te agradeceré toda la vida.—incapaz de hablar, Terry sólo pudo menear la cabeza, pero Candy dominó incluso su pequeño logro al enmarcar la cara en sus manos—Por favor, ¿lo harás? —habló con voz ligera y amable, sin duda en deferencia a su estado de estupefacción—. Ademas… me debes un favor y como yo hice todo por ti, hasta comerme un buen reto por su culpa... —casi ronroneó las palabras—se que puedes hacerlo, si tu le das el visto bueno, Cody lo aceptará —añadió con sonrisa confiada.  
Sintió una cierta dosis de satisfacción al asirle las muñecas y apartar sus brazos. Se inclinó y pegó la nariz a la suya.  
—No.  
—No, ¿qué? —ella parpadeó.

—No, no pienso caer ante una sonrisa dulce, una voz suave o alguno de los ardides femeninos con los que acabas de intentar machacarme. Y, no, no voy a convencer a tu hermano.

El intento de Candy de soltarse hizo que pegara su torso al de Terry; su furia era tan evidente como el subir y bajar de sus pechos contra su camisa y su rostro acalorado.  
—Eres un egoísta.—dijo ella molesta.

—Ese chico no es para ti, pecas.

—Ah no. ¿Y quien lo es entonces?—él le guiñó.—No puedo creer que seas así. Se supone que somos amigos—seguía sin soltarla.

—Por eso mismo. No te conviene.

—¡Egoista!  
Ella trató de soltarse con más vehemencia, algo que él le negó durante unos segundos. La puso de espalda contra la pared, con las manos sujetas a cada lado de la cabeza. La miró detenidamente a los ojos y luego a la boca, ambos estaban exaltados. Pero cuando se vió dominado por un impulso de hacerle perder el sentido con un beso, Terry la dejó libre.  
— Lo siento —extendió una mano para acariciarla.  
—¿Cuánto lo sientes? —los ojos le brillaron con un placer y una expectación casi infantiles.  
—No tanto...  
—Tipico —le apartó la mano—. Si de verdad lo lamentaras aunque sea un poquito aceptarías ayudarme. Es lo menos que puedes hacer luego del lío en que me metieron.  
—Pero ya te pedí perdón y tú padre te libró del castigo —el castaño apretó los dientes—. Y si pensara que serviría para algo y le daría algo de cordura a tu tonta cabeza romántica, te azotaría el trasero.  
—Y si yo pensara que serviría para algo —repitió con ardor, poniéndose de pie con una celeridad que le proporcionó a él una tentadora visión de su pierna—, apelaría a tu  
gentil corazón y te pediría que lo reconsideraras. ¡Pero es evidente que no tienes corazón, Terrence!  
—¿Sí? Bueno, pero tengo otras cosas . Y lo que no tengo ahora es tiempo para quedarme contigo y correr otra vez el riesgo de que me manipules —más enfadado que lo que justificaba la situación—. Nos vemos luego.  
—¡Terry aguarda! —le agarró el brazo. Su cara era una mezcla de súplica y cálculo—¡Por favor!

Él no dijo más nada, sonrió y negando con la cabeza se fué.

—¿Que fue todo eso?—cuestionó su amiga enarcando una de sus delineadas cejas.

—Nada.—sonrió igual—Ven, vamos que ya van a tocar.

La tomó de la mano y se pararon a unos metros frente al escenario, donde ya varios estaban de pie y otro sentados en sus mesas.

—Buenas noches—fue la voz del castaño. Los aplausos y chiflidos se hicieron presentes—Gracias. Aqui, otra vez con la banda. Espero que disfruten de la noche y de nuestra música. " _ **ENAMORATÉ "**_ —dijo y la buscó entre la multitud, con la mirada.

Cody comenzó a tocar la batería y él con la guitarra, al igual que otro integrante, Zack. Y Freddy el órgano.

 _ **Era lo bonito del mar,  
cuando estás a mi lado no hay otro lugar  
y era lo bonito de ser un par de enamorados. **_

Cantaba el con los ojos cerrados, y sonriendo mientras lo hacía. Recordando aquellos momentos con su amiga..

Luego abrió los ojos y la encontró cantando y sonriéndole. Se veía hermosa con su cabello suelto, una camiseta con tirantes anudada a su espalda, dejando ver su vientre plano. Era amarillo lo que hacía resaltar el tono bronceado de su piel. Un jean semisuelto abierto en las rodillas y arriba de la pierna. Más unas converse blancas.

 _ **Era lo bonito de ti,  
tú nunca te rendiste hasta verme feliz  
y es lo más bonito saber que nunca me has fallado.  
Ahora sé que es fácil decir que te olvidé,  
que lo nuestro nunca existió, que te fallé,  
todo por un maldito error se vino del revés.  
Siento que hoy te quiero más de lo normal,  
por primera vez el dolor es vertical,  
se hace cuesta arriba el tiempo cuando tú no estás...  
Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
quiero recordarte que bonito es verlo,  
todo en una nube del color del cielo…**_

—Que envidia, amiga. Tienes a los chicos más guapos para ti.—dijo una de las chicas, Brittany.

—No son míos.—dijo ella.

—Entonces por qué no nos presentas a tu hermano y a Terry?—cuestionó.

—Ah… porque ellos no pueden meterse con mis amigas ni yo con los de ellos.—se encogió de hombros.

En eso sintió que alguien la tomaba de la cintura por la espalda, se asustó.

— P-pero q...

—Shhh...Soy yo—le dijo al oído. Ella sonrió y poniendo sus manos sobre las de él, continuaron observando a la banda.

Todos cantaban y bailaban al ritmo de ellos.

 _ **Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
bajar a la tierra y tocar con los dedos,  
el agua del mar, tu cuerpo con mi cuerpo...  
Era lo bonito del sol,  
siempre brillaba más,  
si hacía más calor.  
Era el día más bonito,  
si estabas conmigo.  
Era lo bonito de hoy,  
que es nuestro aniversario  
y esperando estoy  
y hasta me conformaría con ser sólo amigos.  
Ahora sé que es fácil decir que te olvidé, que lo nuestro nunca existió, que te fallé,  
todo por un maldito error se vino del revés.  
Siento que hoy te quiero más de lo normal,  
por primera vez el dolor es vertical,  
se hace cuesta arriba el tiempo cuando tú no estás...  
Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
quiero recordarte que bonito es verlo,  
todo en una nube del color del cielo...  
Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
bajar a la tierra y tocar con los dedos, el agua del mar,  
tu cuerpo con mi cuerpo...  
Sigue enamorandote,  
sigue persiguiendolo,  
si el impulso viene de tu corazón.  
Como el aire que no ves,  
que se mete en tu interior,  
pase lo que pase, siempre seré yo quien te va a querer  
Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
quiero recordarte que bonito es verlo,  
todo en una nube del color del cielo...  
Enamorate, te, te, otra vez,  
bajar a la tierra y tocar con los dedos, el agua del mar.  
Enamorate**_

Cuando dejaron de tocar, su mirada se dirigió hacia el frente, hacia ella.

Un joven alto y de cabello negro tenía sus manos en su cintura, abrazada a él. Y su boca pegada a la de él. Ella tenía sus manos sujetas en los bíceps.

Ciego por la ira que le provocó verlo tenerla de esa manera, bajó del escenario de un salto.

Todos se sorprendieron y giraron a ver a dónde se dirigía.

Caminó directo hacia ellos y para nada amable, lo tomó de la camisa haciendo que se separan con brusquedad.

—¿Q-q..?—fué lo único que alcanzó a pronunciar él cuando el castaño le propinó un puñetazo en la mandíbula.

—Te lo advertí.—dijo con furia. Y le dió otro golpe.

—Terry basta. Lo vas a matar.—gritó la pecosa.

—Hijo de p...—Jeisson logró zafarse y lo empujó golpeándo la boca.

—Ella no es de tu propiedad.—gritó el moreno.

—Ni tuya.—golpeó su estómago y luego la mandíbula.

Los chicos de la banda corrieron a separarlos, ambos parecían querer matarse con las miradas.

—¿Qué pasó aquí?—preguntó Moe.—Tom, saca al chico de aquí—ordenó a unos de los meseros.—¿Y tu Terry, que es ésto? Por poco destruyes mi local.

—Lo siento, moe.—mieró de reojo a la pecosa que estaba agitada y furiosa.

—Ya chicos. Vuelvan a sus lugares que aquí no ha pasado nada.—dijo Moe a los que estaban alrededor.

La rubia dijo algo a su amiga al oido y salió del lugar. Terry la vió e hizo lo mismo. Quedando con Moe en arreglar luego los daños del incidente.

Salió y miro a ambos lados de la vereda, cuando la distinguió corrió hacia ella...

—Candy, espera.—le gritó. Ésta no le hizo caso y comenzó a correr. El castaño fue tras ella.

—No te me acerques.—le gritó cuando el la tomó de la mano para detenerla.

—Lo siento. De verdad.—sonaba arrepentido. Pasaba sus manos por su cabello, despeinándolo aun mas.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso?—tenia mucha bronca y los ojos cristalinos.

—No lo sé… es solo que…

—¿Qué?—cuestionó ella irritada.

—No sé. No me pareció apropiado como te estaba tocando.—metió sus manos en los bolsillos.

—¿Qué? ¿Tocando? Por Dios, si solo puso sus manos en mi cintura. Arruinaste todo.—dijo frustrada, gesticulando con las manos y yendo de un lado a otro— Ahora él no volverá acercarse. Lo espantaste. Siempre tú y Cody hacen los mismo.—se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos.

—Pecas...—dijo en un susurro, llevándola a su pecho.—lo siento cariño.—besó la cima de su cabeza.—fui un idiota.

—Si—dijo ella hipando y él rió.

—¿Estoy perdonado?—la apartó para que lo viera. Tenía los ojos rojos y la nariz igual. Ella negó con la cabeza.—Vamos, no seas mala.—enmarcó su rostro con ambas manos. Y con los pulgares quitó las lágrimas.

—Tu boca.—dijo ella y rozó la zona con la punta de su dedo.—¿Te duele?

—El quedó peor.—se burló.

—Idiota. No me gustó lo que hiciste.—le sacó la lengua y lo golpeó en el brazo.

—¿Entonces estoy perdonado?

—No sin antes darme una buena explicación de por qué lo hiciste.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Cómo les dije, no podré actualizar muy seguido porque volví a mis rehabilitaciones y fisioterapia más los parciales en la facu así que, trataré de hacerlo durante el finde y si puedo subiré antes._

 _Ah, ahora también podrán encontrarme en Wattpad._

 _ **Cómo siempre, agradecida con todas ustedes.**_

 _ **¡Abrazos y muchas bendiciones!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**CINCO**

Una y otra vez se repetía en su mente la misma escena.

— _No sin antes darme una explicación de por qué lo hiciste—se apartó de ella. Rascó su cabeza y dijo:_

— _¿Por qué? ...por… porque más va a ser…—hizo lo mismo, trataba de buscar algo que fuera convincente—pues... pensé que se estaba propasando contigo. Solo eso—respiró._

 _Ella enarcó una ceja, luego lo miró con el ceño fruncido, ladeó su cabeza. Y rió sarcásticamente._

— _Tu debes estar de la cabeza. ¿Te estás escuchando? Acabas de darme la excusa más tonta. ¿Acaso me ves la cara de idiota?_

— _Pecas…_

— _Pecas las pelotas.—dijo molesta.—la próxima vez que intentes meterte en mis asuntos seré yo quien pateé tus pelotas.—amenazó._

—¡Una buena excusa! Ja… soy el idiota más grande.—estrelló su puño en el volante.—Cómo iba decirle que sentí ganas de arrancarle las manos por tocar su piel, y más al verla en sus brazos y besándola cuando hace unos dias atrás esos labios fueron mios. Uff… Maldita sea.—revolvió su cabellara, estaba frustrado—Es mi amiga. Es Candy, la hermana de Cody. Debo haber enloquecido.—dijo mientras estacionaba su auto en el garaje de su casa.

Entró a su casa.

Subió a su cuarto, se quitó las zapatillas y la camisa. Y luego se tumbó en la cama quedando solo en sus pantalones y una camiseta sin mangas (musculosa), mirando al techo como si éste fuera a darle alguna solución.

Sacó su móvil y envío un mensaje:

— _ **¿duermes?**_

— _Estaba x hacerlo. ¿Q sucede?_

— _ **¿Sigues molesta? :(**_

— _..._

— _ **¿Q significa eso?**_

— _Q lo estoy pensando :P_

— _ **Sabes q si hubiera sido tu hermano lo habría matado. Así q deberías agradecer q fui yo y no él.**_

— _Cody y tú tienen serios problemas. Deberían tratarse -_-_

 _M fui a dormir Terry._

— _ **¿Te llamó?**_

— _**?**_

— _**?**_

— _ **Pecas ?**_

— _Zzzzz_

El castaño leyó el mensaje y sonrió. Y sintiéndose más aliviado.

Suspiró en cuanto se le vino la imagen de ella.

—¿En qué momento creciste, pecas? ¿En dónde estaba yo que no ví esas…? Ay Dios. Creo que necesito una ducha bien fría.

Se puso de pie y entró al baño.

…

..

.

Mientras que…

Con el celular en mano, sin mirar a la pantalla sino a la nada… recostada de lado, apoyada en su codo, pensaba sobre lo sucedido.

Pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por…

—Aunque me lo digas cien veces no voy a creer en tus cuentos.—dijo Flammy saliendo del cuarto de baño.—se supone que soy tu mejor amiga y confías en mí.—hizo un puchero y se tiró a la cama boca abajo.

—¿Qué quieres escuchar? No hay nada más que decir...—dijo ella tranquilamente.

—Eso no te lo crees ni tú. ¿Qué pasó entre Terry y tú? Y no me digas que nada porque ví cuando saltó y se fue sobre Jeisson. Ni siquiera tu hermano reaccionó de esa manera.—dijo sin apartar la mirada del rostro de su amiga.

—Ya te dije. Lo hizo por qué pensó que se estaba propasando conmigo… ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser?—Flammy le dió una mirada interrogativa.—¿Qué?

—Estas rara…

—Ufff...—se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada y ahogó un grito.

—Lo sabía—se tiró sobre ella y comenzó a hacerles cosquillas.—desembucha ya.

—Jaja jaja… ya … bas-basta.—suplicaba retorciéndose de la risa.

—¿Vas a contarme, entonces?

—Siiii...jajaja... pero… ya, ya no…—dejó de hacerle cosquillas y la rubia se dió la vuelta.

— Okey soy toda oídos.—se cruzó de piernas y con los codos apoyados en su rodilla apoyó la cabeza entre sus manos.—Y bien… estoy esperando.

—Deja tranquilizarme.—pidió mientras se sentó apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama.

Su amiga la miraba divertida. La notaba nerviosa y ruborizada.

Respiró hondo.

—Me besó.—dijo encogiéndose y mordiendose la esquina del labio inferior.

—Nooo...—dijo con voz grave y exagerada.—¿Besaste a Terry? ¿A Terrence Grandchester? ¡Oh por Dios!—exclamó asombrada.

—Shhh… cállate que despertarás a mis padres.

—Pero… estas diciendo que… ¡Oh no! No lo puedo creer. Lo besaste. Besaste a Terry.—rió.

—Yo no. Él me besó.

—Bueno...él te besó. Supongo que tú hermano no sabe ésto.

Ella negó.

—Bueno… en realidad no fue algo que quisimos hacer… no fue un beso de amor ni nada de eso.

—No entiendo.

—Pues como te dije. Terry quería que me hiciera pasar por su novia, y así lo hice.

—Si, eso ya lo sé. Pero fue idea de tu hermano, pero no creo que haya permitido que te besara ¿o si?—dijo con picardía.

—No, Cody no sabe nada de ésto. Igual ya fue.

—Hmmm… ¿sabes? Hay algo que no me convence.—la rubia frunció el ceño. Su amiga aprovechó y se puso al lado de ella. Ambas se extendieron en la cama quedando con la vista al techo.—¿Qué sentiste cuando te besó?—quiso saber.

—Nada.—contestó rápidamente.

—¿Tan malo fue?

—Para nada.—se le escapó.

—Lo sabía.

—¿Qué cosa?—volteó su cara para mirarla.

—¿Y el beso de Jey? Fue tan bueno como el de Terry.

—Te voy a ser sincera—se puso de lado con el codo apoyado en la cama y la mano sosteniendo su cabeza—aunque sea la peor por decir ésto… pero no. El beso que me dió Jeisson no se compara en nada con el de Terry.—suspiró con los ojos cerrados.—Terry besa de una manera… —mas suspiros—creo que en ese momento experimenté mi primer orgasmo.—amabas rieron.

Y cuando la morena estuvo más calmada, dijo:

—Pero si tú nunca…

—Ya sé, ya sé… pero fue genial.

—Tienes suerte, es tan guapo.

—No voy a negarlo, es tan jodidamente sexy que a veces me hace sentir nerviosa, pero luego recuerdo lo idiota que es y se me pasa.

—Tonta.—rieron.

—Es mi amigo, soy su mejor amiga. Nada más. Nunca pasará nada entre nosotros.

Ambas rieron por un buen rato.

Siguieron charlando hasta que se rindieron ante Morfeo.

…

..

.

Era un poco más de las diez, cuando Caroline se encontraba entretenida cocinando cuando alguien golpeó la puerta e ingreso a la cocina, como si fuera su propia casa.

—Hola Carol.—saludó el joven y luego dió un beso en la mejilla a la señora.

—Hola cariño. Si buscas a Cody, él aún duerme.

—Está bien.—observó lo que estaba haciendo—Hmmm estás haciendo…

—Si querido, tu tarta favorita. Ya he sacado una. ¿Quieres una porción?

—Eso no se pregunta, Carol. Sabes que no hay nada que amé más que tus deliciosas tartas.—tomó asiento en el desayunador mientras la mujer cortaba un trozo del pastel y se lo servía.

—Buen provecho—dijo muy sonriente ante el rostro de su joven vecino.

—Gracias. Eres la mejor.—dió el primer bocado.—Efto... efta delifcioso—dijo con la boca llena de tarta.

—Terry, te vas a atragantar.—rió y le sirvió un vaso con leche.

—Si pecas me ve comiendo su tarta va a estallar.—rió.

—Come tranquilo que no está. Salió temprano con Flammy.

—¿Salió?—dijo luego de tragar.

—Oh, no.—se arrepintió en cuanto vió a la sonrisa diabólica que se le formó en el rostro. Candy le había hecho prometer a su madre de no decir absolutamente nada de donde se habían dirigido, ni a su hermano ni al castaño.—Terry.—advirtió.

—Tranquila. No haré nada.—terminó su porción y robando otra rebanada, antes de salir dijo.—Gracias por la tarta.

Salió apresurado.

…

..

.

Dos horas más tarde se encontraba en la casa de su amigo y primo de Flammy.

—¿No podrías habermelo dicho por mensaje?—cuestionó el joven frunciendo el ceño, ya que el castaño lo había arrancado de la cama.

—No.—se paró frente a la ventana.

—Eres un idiota.

—¿Por qué no nos dijiste que estabas de fiesta?

—No tengo ninguna fiesta.

El castaño señaló hacia la piscina.

—Es Flammy. Quería reunirse con sus amigos y como la piscina de su casa aún no la repararon.

—Creo que me iré a refrescar un poco. Hace bastante calor aquí—dijo con una diabólica sonrisa mientras se quitaba la camiseta.

—Oye Terry. Ni se te ocur...—no terminó la frase ya que el castaño salió rápidamente con una sola determinación.—¡Mierda!—exclamó levantándose rapidamente.

En menos de un minuto ya se encontraba en el patio.

Un grupo de chicos y chicas, estaban en la pileta jugando al boley, otras tomando sol.

—Mira… —susurró uno de los chicos—. Yo iría a por ella totalmente.  
—Infierno, sí. —rió el otro.—lástima por el idiota del hermano y el amigo.  
Ambos rieron.

El castaño siguió con la vista hacia donde miraban los muchachos y la única mujer a la que vió, era Candy.  
Vestida con un top amarillo y unos shorts blanco, reía animadamente con quién sea que hablaba a través del celular. Su largo cabello rubio lo llevaba recogido en una alta coleta y por alguna razón no podía sacar sus ojos de ella.  
—Síp… —dijo uno de los chicos sin apartar la vista de la rubia.

—Aunque Jey, tampoco te dará oportunidad. Está dispuesto a todo por ella.  
Normalmente, el castaño le habría cerrado la boca de un puñetazo, pero se encontraba de momento perplejo por ella, preguntándose por qué nunca le dió una segunda mirada hasta hoy. La había visto muchas veces en bikini, y hasta en sus diminutos shorts de dormir, incluso cuando la tuvo en Miami la vió como hasta ahora.

Sabía que era linda, incluso bonita, pero la mujer que ahora se encontraba ahí era más que eso. Mucho más que eso…  
De hecho, mientras más la observaba, más resaltaban sus atributos a la luz del sol: cintura pequeña, buenas curvas, unos labios voluptuosos y perfectos, ojos con forma de almendra de un verde intenso y una sonrisa que volvía locos a sus admiradores incluso ahora a él.  
 _¡Qué mierda!…_ Pensó.  
Cuando finalmente salió de su estado, se giró para salir de ahí pero al instante se topó con su amigo.

— Ya hablé con los chicos. Hay que recoger la bebida. Ellos se ocuparan de lo demás.—anunció Zack.

—¿Ah?

— ¿Qué te pasa? Ya está todo listo para esta noche.

—Okey. Entendí.

En eso se acercó la rubia hacia ellos.

—Terry… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hola a ti también.—dijo sarcástico.

—¿Te mandó Cody?—adoptó una pose en jarra.

—Yo voy por una camiseta. Te espero en el auto.—dijo Zack y se alejó.

Por su parte el castaño seguía sin apartar su vista de la chica.

—Hmmm… ¿Por qué estás viéndome así? ¿Hay algo en mi cara?

—Eh… No… —se dió vuelta y miró a su amigo alejarse.—. Sólo pensaba.  
—¿Sobre qué? —sonaba preocupada.  
—Te lo diré más tarde.  
—¿Estás seguro? Luces realmente…  
—Hmmm… hola—la interrumpió una de las chicas.

—Carla.—la llamó la rubia.

—Hola —la ignoró y saludó al castaño.

—No sabía que Candy te había invitado.

—De hecho no lo hice.

—No es necesario que lo haga.

—¿Te quedas?—la morena lo repasó con la mirada descaradamente. El castaño enarcó una ceja hacia ella y ésta le dió un guiño.

—Oh, por Dios—dijo la rubia poniendo los ojos en blanco, y se alejó lentamente.  
— ¿Y?—preguntó mientras deslizaba su dedo por el brazo fuerte de éste.

—Eh… no. Solo vine por Zack.

—Escuché de que darán una fiesta.

—Asi es. Puedes venir con Candy, si deseas.—dijo y la buscó a la rubia con la mirada otra vez, esperando que los  
últimos minutos hubiesen sido un error, que estuviera en el medio de un  
sueño. No existía manera de que se sintiera atraído de esa forma justo  
ahora. Sentía unas ganas inmensas de  
saborear nuevamente sus labios.  
Los pensamientos se cruzaban en su mente, desgarrando ese top,  
tirando de sus shorts de jean y esparciéndola sobre la tumbona, donde se encontraba en ese momento.  
 _¡Maldita sea!_

La rubia por su parte lo miraba desde su lugar.  
Lo había visto sin camisa un millón de veces antes, pero nunca sentió la más mínima atracción. Hasta ahora…  
Y en ese momento, no era "mínima" en absoluto…  
Con sus abdominales bien formados en pantalla completa. Lanzaba esa encantadora sonrisa que siempre utilizaba a una admiradora frente a él, como lo hacía en ese momento junto a la chica que estaba con él.  
Vió como sus manos recorrian su cabello castaño y de repente se imaginó a sí misma ayudándolo con eso, imaginándo pasando sus manos a través de su abdomen y más abajo, hacia su "V" perfectamente definida  
que seguía hacia…

 _¡Oh. Mi. Dios!_  
Inmediatamente desvió la mirada.  
Pero entonces lo miró de nuevo. No podía evitarlo.  
—¿Cómo podría no haber notado ésto?—dijo en voz alta.

—¿Qué cosa?—cuestionó Flammy.

—¿Ah?—estaba roja como un tomate.

— Estas distraída. ¿Qué te puso así?

—Nada.

— ¿Vino a controlar tu guardaespaldas?—se burló.

—No creo. De seguro es por la fiesta de esta noche.

—Cierto. Tendremos que ir de compras.

—¿Para?

—¿Cómo que para qué? Sabes bien que las fiestas que dan Grandchester y tú hermano van los chicos mas guapos y no podemos estar como unas niñas.  
—Olvidalo. —dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
—Candy… —dijo haciendo un gracioso puchero.—Por fa. Por fa.

—No. Y no. No insistas.

—Que mala eres.

—Flammy sabes que detesto los vestidos y mas los tacones altos.—se quejó.

—Hazlo por mi.—hizo otro puchero.

—Esta bien, esta bien. Pero con una condición.

—La que sea.—dijo muy entusiasmada.

—No voy a ponerme ningún vestido. ¿Está claro?

—Como el agua.

…

..

.

Vestida con un delgado vestido rosa chicle que llegaba a medio muslo y dejaba poco a la imaginación, planchaba su pelo por enésima vez, asegurándose que se veía absolutamente perfecto.

—¿Vas a quedar calva? —le dijo cuando ingresó a la habitación.  
—¿Qué es eso, Candy? —la joven dejó la planchita.  
—¿Qué cosa?  
—¿Por qué aún no te has cambiado?  
Miró a su top rosa y pantalones cortos de color negro.  
—¿Por qué? ¿Qué tengo?  
—Tu ropa. Es una fiesta, Candy.  
—Una fiesta en la casa. No hay necesidad de vestirse como si fuera  
un club real.  
—No podría estar más en desacuerdo contigo —dijo, caminando  
hacia donde había dejado su mochila— Eres demasiado linda como para aparecer luciendo como una campesina.  
—¿Eres consciente de que muestras tu tanga a través de tu vestido, en este momento? Lo poco de vestido que llevas, de todos modos.  
—¡Dah! ¡Ese es el punto! —se rió y sacó una bolsa. Y se la entregó.—Es para ti.  
—¿Qué es?—abrió— Oh, no. No voy a ponerme eso.—dijo sacando un vestido corto rojo.

—Cuando lo ví, supe que era perfecto para ti.—sonrió.

—Pero...

—Por fa. Lo compré especialmente para ti, amiga.—puso cara de tristeza—¿Vas a rechazar un regalo de tu gran amiga?  
—Dudo mucho que pudiera entrar allí—dijo la rubia observando la diminuta prenda.

…

Treinta minutos más tarde, totalmente maquilladas, peinadas y vestidas, cruzaron a la casa del castaño.

—Estos chicos invitaron a todo el mundo.—dijo la morena observando la filas de autos estacionados. Ocupaban al menos más de tres cuadras.

Llegaron a la entrada, y un hombre alto las detuvo.

—Lo siento señoritas, pero deben pagar antes de entrar.

—¿Qué?—dijeron las dos.

—Candy y su amiga no tienen que pagar para entrar. —anunció el joven que llegó a la puerta.

—Esta bien.  
Con eso, el hombre abrió la puerta y las dejó entrar en la fiesta.

—No te reconocí.—admitió Zack.

Él había sido unos de los tantos que se había fijado en la joven, pero al enterarse de que era la hermana de Cody, prefirió mantenerse al margen ya que no quería problemas con él.

—Soy la misma—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Tomó de la mano a su amiga y se adentraron al lugar.  
La casa se veía completamente irreconocible. Cuerpos bailando llenaban el salón escasamente amueblado y los pasillos; la cocina se convirtió en una zona de bar donde la gente tomaba tragos espalda con espalda, y un montón de brillantes serpentinas verdes y azules colgaban del techo.  
Mientras ambas abrían camino a través de la multitud, podían oír a la gente en el patio trasero, cantando y gritando.  
—Guau… —dijo, mirando impresionada—. Esto es un infierno de  
fiesta...  
—No podría estar más de acuerdo—fue el comentario de la rubia.

El patio se veía aún más impresionante que el interior. Las enormes antorchas ardían brillantes,  
de pie en un gran semicírculo que abarcaba todo el patio.  
Habia una pista de baile improvisada con un DJ, y detrás de él se encontraba un enorme tobogán de colores brillantes en amarillo, rojo y azul, resbaladizo, donde un grupo de fiesteros en trajes de baño, se deslizaban dando gritos y risas.

—Esto es lo más. —dijo Flammy.

—Creo que es la mejor fiesta que Cody y Terry hayan podido hacer.

Siguieron su camino hasta una mesa con luces de neón, con un enorme letrero luminoso que decía "BAR".

—¿Qué puedo hacer esta noche por ustedes señoritas?—dijo el cantinero.  
—Hola Brad.—saludó la rubia.

—Primero los precios. No traigo mucho conmigo.—comentó la morena.

— Es gratis para ustedes.

—Vaya. Esta es nuestra noche y no podemos desperdiciar nada.—dijo entre risas.

—Soy muy mala para beber, y lo sabes.

—Vamos. Es gratis.

—Flammy.—advirtió y sonrió.

—Seis tragos de vodka.

—¿Qué? Estas loca.

—Tranquila. Es solo el comienzo.

El cantinero puso dos tragos sobre la mesa. Cada una tomó uno y bebieron hasta el fondo.  
La rubia se estremeció, apretando los dientes cuando el líquido le quemó la garganta.  
Luego Brad le entregó dos mas y, fue lo mismo hasta que terminaron con los seis.  
—¡Wow!. —dijo cuando terminó los tragos y sostuvo su mano sobre su  
pecho hasta que la sensación punzante se fue.  
—¿Lista para la siguiente serie?—preguntó Flammy, poniéndose de pie.  
—Oh, no. Déjame digerir primero éstos. Sabes que soy fácil de emborracharme.

—Deja de quejarte.

Hicieron la siguiente serie.  
Ya en el noveno se sentía suelta y demasiado feliz.

Bailaron un rato y luego se dirigieron al interior de la casa.

—¡Vamos, cariño! ¡Deja de arrastrar tus pies!  
—No estoy… no estoy arrastrando…y y ésto es tu culpa. Nunca debí ponerme… estos tacones —se detuvo—wow…  
—¿Candy qué sucede?—se rió.  
—Creo que necesito… sentarme… demasiados tragos.  
—¡Nah! Estarás bien. Vamos adentro.

Se detuvieron justo en los escalones traseros.

— Ésto será difícil.—dijo la rubia riendo.

—Seguro que podemos.—la animó.

—Si claro.

—¿Qué pasa con ella? —fue la profunda voz del castaño.  
—Nada.—rió— Simplemente está súper ebria porque tomó más de diez tragos. Deberías haberla visto tomar un trago de otro cuerpo. Fue épico.  
—Entonces probablemente no comió lo suficiente antes de venir  
aquí. —deslizó un brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura y luego levantó sus piernas, la cargó los escalones restantes—. Sin ánimo de ofender, pero como su amiga deberías haber sabido que es una terrible bebedora de licores fuertes.  
—Bueno...yo…—trató de justificarse la morena con ligera vergüenza.  
—Como sea —los ojos azules se encontraron con los verdes de ella—¿Te sientes bien? ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?  
Candy seguía pérdida en su mirada.  
—¿Pecas? —él todavía la miraba, esperando una respuesta—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?—la sentó sobre la mesada del desayunador.  
—No… —se las arregló para decir, completamente excitada por su  
toque, por la forma en que su mano frotaba su espalda.

—Eres muy mala bebedora. Lo sabes.—se rió. Metió un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.  
—Terry… —lo llamó una joven con voz seductora.—Oh, estas con tu hermanita.—sonrió cínicamente.

—¿Eh?—lo interrogó su amiga con la mirada.

—Nada, no le deseo importancia—sonrió.—¿Segura que estarás bien?

La rubia asintió y él se marchó con la rubia voluptuosa.  
—Tenías razón —dijo Flammy, sentándose junto a ella—Definitivamente es como tu hermano mayor.  
—Hmmm… sip.—se encogió de hombros.

—Toma, ésto te ayudará a despejarte un poco.

Después de beber dos botellas de agua cada una, se dirigieron a la pista.

A diferencia del patio, las luces estrambóticas blancas y rojas ahora iluminaban la habitación, golpeando las paredes con su brillo.

Ambas comenzaron a balancearse al ritmo de la música, riendo y chico al azar se dio la vuelta y la atrapó antes de que pudiera caer.  
—Lo siento… —dió un paso hacia atrás.  
—No hay necesidad de disculparse—dijo y puso sus manos alrededor de la cintura estabilizandola—. ¿Mejor?  
—Mucho… Gracias.  
—¡Todas las personas solteras griten!—gritó el DJ por los altavoces.  
Ambas gritaron a todo pulmón y bailaron con el ritmo tecno.

Dos chicos se acercaron a ellas por las espaldas tomándolas de la cintura.

—¿Bailamos hermosas?

No sé negaron. Bailaron por unos minutos hasta que…

—¿Hey que hacen?—fue la voz grave de..

—Cody.—dijo con voz demasiado alegre de su hermana.

—Nada Cody, no sabíamos que era tu chica.—dijo uno de ellos.

—Es mi hermana, idiota. Quita tus manos de ella.—dijo con voz aspera. Eran sus amigos, pero las reglas eran claras, ninguno de ellos tenía permitido ni siquiera mirarla.

—Fue bueno bailar con ustedes, chicas.—dijo el otro y luego se alejaron.

—Cody ¿Qué haces? ¿Por qué siempre estás ahuyentando a todos los chicos que se me acercan?

—¿Has estado bebiendo?

—Basta. No voy a tolerar que te comportes como si fueras mi padre.—dijo y se dió la vuelta para desaparecer de su lado.

—Deberias dejar que haga su vida.—dijo Flammy.

—Tu no te metas,niña.

—¿Niña? Al parecer soy más madura que otros—dijo y lo dejó hablando solo.

Entró al baño.

Abrió el agua fría y salpicó su rostro varias veces, murmurando:

—¿Por qué siempre tiene que estar entrometiéndose?  
Se dió otra salpicada de agua y salió.  
—¡Oye! —espetó, chocando contra el firme pecho de alguien.

—Lo siento.—dijo él.

—Ah, eres tú.—se recostó contra la puerta.

—¿Qué pasó? Te vi entrar aquí, así que quería comprobar que estabas bien..  
—Estoy bien. Y no pasó nada—dijo restandole importancia—¿Y dónde está tu chica?  
—¿Dónde crees? —dijo y le señaló con la mirada. La muchacha con la que habia estado ahora se encontraba en el regazo de otro.

La rubia rió. Estaba preparada para decir algo más, pero se vió distraída por la sonrisa seductora de él.  
 _¿Siempre ha tenido hoyuelos?_ Pensó.

—¿Segura que estás bien?—le rozó la mejilla con los dedos.  
—Eh si… creo que mejor voy bailar un poco más...  
—Iré contigo. —la siguió.  
El salón se encontraba aún más lleno y las luces eran mucho más tenues. Como no pudieron encontrar un lugar  
decente en la pista de baile, Terry la agarró de la mano y la llevó a un  
rincón.  
Puso sus manos en sus caderas mientras bailaban juntos, pero a  
diferencia de las numerosas veces que lo habían hecho antes, se sentía nerviosa, como fuera de control. Su corazón latía violentamente.  
Trató de actuar con normalidad cuando la música cambió a otra más sensual y él la jaló tan cerca que prácticamente estában rozando sus labios.  
—Te ves hermosa esta noche, Pecas… —susurró contra su boca,  
dejando que sus dedos acariciaran su piel a través de la tela del vestido.  
—Gracias… —susurró.

No sabía por qué extraña razón se sentía así. Incluso cuando habían estado en Miami se había sentido tan nerviosa como en ese momento.  
—Nunca te ví usando un vestido. Se te ve muy bien —dijo tirando del dobladillo.  
—Quizas... porque nunca me gustaron. Flammy me obligó a usarlo.—dijo desviando un poco la cara para evitar tenerlo tan cerca.  
—¿Está segura que te sientes bien?—le susurró al oído, ella contuvo la respiración cuando sintió que él apretaba su mano contra el muslo—¿Pecas? —preguntó.  
Ella lo ignoró, una vez más, y en lugar de cuestionarla, pasó sus dedos  
por su cabello haciendo que sus nervios prendieran fuego de nuevo.  
Las luces de la sala bajaron dejando todo aún más oscuro, haciendo que sólo pudiera distinguir el contorno de su rostro.  
—No me respondiste —dijo, sus labios rozando levemente contra los de ella.

—¿Qué cosa?—sus frentes de tocaron.  
Las luces de repente se apagaron, y cuando se dió cuenta, sus labios se encontraban sobre los de él. La empujó contra la pared. Su lengua se deslizó en su boca, demandando total y absoluto control, y de inmediato ella se rindió. Cerró los ojos mientras él usaba sus caderas para mantenerla presionada contra la pared, mientras usaba una de sus manos para manosear suavemente su redondeado y firme trasero.  
Deslizó una mano debajo del vestido y suavemente pasó los dedos contra la aterciopelada piel de su muslo; en respuesta, ella enredó sus brazos alrededor del cuello, sus dedos acariciando su cabello. Él le mordió con fuerza el labio inferior, tan fuerte que no pudo evitar gemir. Pero no dejó de besarla.  
Mantuvo su boca unida a la de ella, apenas dándole una oportunidad para  
respirar.  
—Ah… —dejó que otro murmullo se le escapara de sus labios y volvió a morderlos. Al instante las luces se encendieron de nuevo, haciendo que ellos se alejaran rápidamente. Jadeando y mirándose el uno al otro en la más absoluta incredulidad.  
—Mierda… —exhaló—. ¿Qué demonios fue eso?  
—Dime tú.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _He tardado mucho con esta historia. Dije que la continuaría luego de terminar con Corazón Indomable, pero no pude. Tenía que regalarles aunque sea un adelanto de lo que sigue._

 _Gracias por el aguante y por sobre todo, por su presencia y paciencia._

 _ **¡Gracias infinitas!**_

 ** _Que tengan un lindo fin de semana._**


	6. Chapter 6

**SEIS**

Se recostó contra la pared y lo miró aún sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido.

—Hasta hace un momento bailaba tranquilamente y al momento siguiente…. estabas metiendo tu lengua por mi garganta.  
—Mi lengua nunca estuvo cerca de tu garganta —dijo, él sonriendo—. Y no olvides mencionar el momento siguiente en el que me besabas de vuelta.  
—No, no, no.—su cara se puso roja de la vergüenza— Simplemente reaccionaba a una repentina y grosera  
intrusión en mi boca… —hizo una pausa, sacudiendo la cabeza—¿Acaso estaba Eliza cerca?

—¿Eliza? ¿Por qué debía de estar ella en mi casa?

Ella sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¿Sabes qué? Creo que definitivamente tomé demasiado esta noche, así que yo... yo me voy a ir acostar… Ha sido suficiente por esta noche.—dijo, reajustó su vestido y alisó su cabello.

—Claro.—dijo él.

Pensó que él se alejaría y la dejara ir por su cuenta pero no, la tomó de la mano y abrió pasos entre una multitud de jóvenes que aún continuaban bailando.

Una morena voluptuosa le bloqueó el paso. Él mantenía a Candy.

—¿A dónde vas, bebé?—cuestionó una joven con voz melosa al castaño.

Él solo la ignoró y continuó su andar.

…

Caminaron en silencio hasta la casa de la rubia.

—¿Por qué fuiste tan grosero con esa chica? Tan solo quería saber…¿Cómo es que dijo?— puso su dedo índice y pulgar en su barbilla mientras sus ojos iban de un lado a otro, fingiendo pensar— Ah, ya se " _¿A dónde vas, bebé?"—_ dijo imitando la voz de la chica.

—Ya. Ahora dames las llaves.—le dijo riendo por lo bajo de su burla.

Ella sacó de su pequeño bolso y se las entregó.

Abrió la puerta y encendió la luz.

—Tus padres no están.

—Ya lo sé.

— Sube.—dijo luego de cerrar la puerta y dirigirse hacia las escaleras.

—Oye, no es necesario. Puedo subir sóla.

—No me iré hasta que estés metida en tu cama. Así que sube.—le señaló las escaleras.— ¿O prefieres que lo haga yo?—levantó una ceja.

—Uff… que molesto.

Se quitó los zapatos, tambaleando, y lo siguió.

Cuando llegaron a la habitación, él le hizo un gesto para que se metiera en la cama.  
—Espera… — dijo ella, llamando la atención sobre su vestido —No puedo dormir asi. Tengo que cambiarme… y tomar una ducha…  
—Bien —dijo, con los ojos fijos en los de ella.

Quedaron mirándose el uno al otro por unos instantes.  
—Ehm… —dió un paso hacia adelante, alejándose de él—. Voy a ehm… Tomar esa ducha ahora… —se dirigió hacia el baño, y él aún seguía sin moverse.  
—Gracias… —dijo, preguntándose por qué cerraba la puerta. Cerraba la puerta sin irse…—No te vas a quedar aquí conmigo todo el tiempo, ¿no?  
Él sonrió.

—¿Por qué no?—dijo, sonriendo ampliamente, mirándola de arriba abajo y haciendo que su pobre corazón se acelerara de nuevo—. Sólo te iba a ayudar a desvestir porque todavía no estás totalmente sobria, en caso de que no puedas hacerlo tu sola. Y para evitar que...  
—¡Oye!. Estoy bastante sobria, así que creo que me las puedo arreglar. —dijo, mientras sentía sus mejillas arder—Me quito mi ropa todos los días  
solita. Así que, creo que lo puedo manejar…  
—Sólo estoy siendo un buen amigo, Pecas.  
—Sí. Un amigo, Terry.  
—Un. Buen. Amigo.  
—Sí, si… —se sentía sin duda más que atraída por él en ese momento—. Ya aclaraste ese hecho...  
Sus ojos se encontraron de nuevo y ella se vió obligada a mirar hacia otro lado.

—Bueno. Nos vemos en la mañana—dijo y salió cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Ella exhaló. Aliviada.  
 _¿Qué fué todo eso?_ Se preguntó.  
—Esto es un sueño, Candice. No besaste a Terry. Él no te beso a ti. Te gusta como un amigo y no lo encuentras tan atractivo. Sí… Sí… Eso tiene mucho más sentido…  
Entró al baño. Giró las llaves del agua, cuando sentío que el agua estaba lo suficientemente caliente, entró.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza una y otra vez, se preguntaba si era un sueño. Se  
preguntaba por qué de repente reaccionaba tan fuertemente a él.  
—Es como un hermano para mí… no debería estar pensando en él así,  
para nada…  
Cuando su piel se veía roja y sensible, apagó el agua y salió. Tomó una toalla y se envolvió en ella.

Salió.  
Sus ojos se abrieron, cuando vió que él le había dejado sobre la mesa de luz, un par de botellas de agua y unas pastillas. Una pequeña nota estaba también, _ **"Lo vas a necesitar, mañana. Créeme**_ ".  
—Si, es solo Terry. Mi amigo. Mi mejor amigo.—se repitió varias veces.

Se metió bajo las sábanas y al instante todo se volvió negro.

…

..

.

Pasadas varias horas…

No podía sacar de su cabeza lo que había pasado. No podía dejar de recordar la forma en que su boca y cuerpo se sintieron contra el suyo en la fiesta de ayer. Eso significaba mucho teniendo en cuenta que se encontraba molesto por dos grandes cosas justo ahora…Una, la casa era un total desastre y otra, no había pegado un ojo en lo que restaba de la mañana.  
Al segundo en que vió a Candy en ese vestido rojo, no pudo concentrarse en nada más. Ni siquiera en la morena que había estado coqueteando toda la noche con él.  
Había dado lo mejor de él tratando de parecer interesado en la sosa y muy sexual conversación de la chica, de actuar intrigado cuando no-muy-  
sutilmente le enseñó el color de la tanga que estaba usando, pero no  
importó cuantas veces susurró lo mucho que deseaba que la llevara a su habitación más tarde, solo podía pensar en su Pecas y cuanto quería estar con ella.

Recordaba cada detalle, cuando los dos bailaron juntos al final de la noche, no lo sintió tan juguetón e inocente como normalmente lo hacían. Y supo que ella podía sentir la diferencia también; ella nunca se había ruborizado a su alrededor, y definitivamente nunca lo había tocado de la manera que lo hizo tampoco.  
Estaba más que honestamente tentado a pasar el resto de la noche con ella para asegurarse que estuviera bien, y tal vez algo más que dormir, pero si Cody se enteraba de lo ocurrido o de que se encontraban durmiendo juntos, estaría en problemas. Y uno muy serio, por cierto.

Se dirigío al interior, buscando a Cody y a los demás.  
—Oye, ¿Qué onda? —sonrió Zack, estaba en la cocina preparando algo.  
—¿Ves todos esos vasos y las botellas de cerveza en mi patio?  
—No te preocupes por ello—dijo—contratamos servicio para que se ocupen de eso. Ya no deben de tardar en llegar. ¿Quieres huevos?  
—No. —tomó una botella de jugo de naranja del refrigerador—. ¿Estas seguro de que lo harán antes de que lleguen mis padres?  
—Sip. —hizo girar los huevos—. Todo debería regresar a su orden para antes de las tres en punto hoy….—miró su reloj— aún restan cuatro horas.—comunicó.— Te vi abandonar la fiesta con Candy. ¿Qué pasó?  
—¿Qué va ha pasar? Nada. La acompañé a su casa. Bebió demasiado y ya sabes cómo es.

—Si claro. Me sorprende que entre ustedes no haya pasado nada.—lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Que insinúas?

—¿Yo ? Nada.—se encogió de hombros—No es para que te molestes.

—¿Qué sucede?—entró Cody sosteniendo su cabeza con ambas manos.

—Nada.—dijo el castaño mirando de reojo a Zack.

—Ésto duele cómo la mierda.—se quejó.

—Toma ésto.—le entregó un par de pastillas y Cody sacó una botella de agua del refrigerador.

En eso sonó el timbre.

—Te dije.—anunció Zack yendo a abrir la puerta.

Ambos quedaron de frente, sentados en el desayunador.

—¿Por qué traes esa cara? No te fue bien con tu chica.—cuestionó Cody.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu noche?  
—Eh. He tenidos mejores coños, pero estuvo bien.  
—Siquiera… ¿quiero saber quién fue la desafortunada víctima?  
—No, a menos que prometas que no me juzgarás.  
—Lo haré. —rió y se puso de pie.

—¿Qué hay de tí?  
No se molestó en responder.

—Es una bestia. Tenías que haberla visto.—dijo Cody relatando su noche.

—Oye. No quiero detalles.—dijo mientras se dirigia a la salida.—iré a tomar una ducha en lo que ellos—señaló a los recién llegados—limpian la casa.

—Okey.

…

Subió las escaleras, caminó por el pasillo que dirigía a las habitaciones y se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó un tono.

—¿Y eso?—volvió a escuchar el sonido.

Provenía del baño.

Entró y encontró en el piso, a un costado del lavabo, un móvil.

—Es de Pecas.—lo reconoció al instante por la carcasa blanca y círculos plateados, y en el centro un árbol de globos de colores. En la pantalla se mostraban varias notificaciones. Las ignoró, por el momento. Entró en la galería de fotos y comenzó a husmear.

Sonreía mientras miraba las fotos, unas de ella junto a Flammy, también con sus amigos. Luego se detuvo en una que solo aparecía ella, en su cama enfocada desde arriba haciendo un gesto con su lengua afuera y un guiño. Rió. Siguió observando y cuando vió una donde solo aparecía un chico con una encantadora sonrisa, no para él, la eliminó.

Después de las fotos, vió que el teléfono seguía parpadeando con la luz de las notificaciones, no se pudo resistir.

Tipeó en su casilla de mensajes y notó que Jey le había enviado un montón de mensajes de mierda desde anoche.  
Cliqueó en el primero.  
 **"** _ **No puedo esperar a verte otra vez, bonita…"**_  
Rodeó los ojos y cliqueó en el siguiente.  
 _ **" Busca la manera de vernos, te extraño"**_  
 _ **" ¿Estás en la fiesta del imbécil de tu amigo"**_

—¿Este idiota me llamó imbécil a mi?—dijo mientras continuó leyendo los mensajes.

" _**Hey amiga, ¿dónde te metiste? (*-*)**_ —era un texto de Flammy.

Continuó leyendo.

" _ **Hermosa, contesta por favor"**_

" _ **Quiero verte. Extraño tus besos"**_

" _ **Ademas hay algo que necesito contarte.**_

 _ **Escríbeme.**_

 _ **Besos"**_

—Ah bueno. Con que ese idiota volvió a ponerle sus sucias manos encima—estaba a punto de arrojar el móvil contra la pared pero se detuvo al recordar que no era el suyo.

—¿Pero qué estoy haciendo? Ella es mi amiga. . . —se repitió varias veces mientras salía y guardaba el celular en su bolsillo.

…

..

.

Eran más de las tres de la tarde cuando despertó.

—Ouch...—se quejó poniendo una mano en la frente, presionando un poco—todo me da vueltas.—trató de tomar la botella que estaba en su mesita.—¡Mierda!—maldijo por su fallo intento. Se estiró un poco más para tomarla del piso.

Bebió un poco y luego de tomar la pastilla que estaba ahí, tomó el resto del agua.

—Juro que será la última vez que tome de esta manera. Nunca más haré caso a Flammy.

Logró levantarse y se dirigió al baño para una segunda ducha.

Luego de media hora bajó a la cocina con sus lentes de sol, una camiseta sin mangas que le llegaba por debajo de sus muslos, descalsa.

—¿Qué tal, enana?

—Mal. ¿Y tú?

—De maravilla.—dijo sarcástico—¿Quieres un sandwich?—estaba parado frente a la cocina preparando lo que sería un sandwich.

— ¿Incluye jugo de naranjas recién exprimidas?—cuestinó tomando asiento frente a la barra.

—Por supuesto. Abre el refrigerador y saca dos botellas.—se burló.

—Era lindo para ser cierto.—fue a la nevera y tomó dos envases de jugo y los puso sobre la mesada mientras Cody servía los sandwiches.

—¿Llamó mamá?

— Si. Miles de veces pero nunca escuché el teléfono. Los llamé recién y dijeron que regresan mañana por la tarde.

— Bien.—puso las bebidas sobre la mesa y tomó asiento— ¿Viste mi teléfono? No sé dónde lo dejé.

— No.—sirvió ambos platos. Luego la miró poniéndose serio— No me gustó tu comportamiento de anoche. Si mamá o papá hubieran estado, no la habrias sacado barato.—tomó su lugar frente a ella.

—Cody, no empieces por favor.—hizo el primer bocado.

—Voy a decírtelo todas las veces que sean necesarias.—dijo manteniendo la voz firme— Sabes que no me gusta que tomes.

—Esta bien. Anoche me excedi un poco.

—¿Solo un poco? Candy…

—Esta bien, esta bien. Lo admito. Pero no volveré a hacerlo.—dijo muy sincera.— Y ahora, volviendo a lo más importante. ¿Sabes si Terry lo encontró o alguno de los chicos?

—No tengo idea. Toma.—le entregó su móvil.—Llámale y pregúntale a Terry si lo encontró.

La rubia dudó por unos instante, recordando lo que había ocurrido anteriormente. Y prefería no tener que lidiar con eso hasta que por lo menos su cabeza dejará de girar un poco.

—Mejor pregúntaselo tú, aún me duele el cerebro como para centrarme en escribir.

—Ok, esta noche es de pelis. Te toca pagar las pizzas.

—Okey.

Tomó su jugo y sandwich y salió al patio trasero.

…

Se sentó en una de las tumbonas junto a la pileta.

No tardó en cerrar los ojos ya que aún se sentía adormecida por el alcohol ingerido durante la fiesta.

—Hey tú.—dijo alguien muy cerca de su rostro que pudo sentir el fresco aliento a menta en su cara.

Contuvo la respiración, sabía que no podía evitarlo así que lo único que le quedaba era fingir que no recordaba lo sucedido.

—¿Ah? —abrió los ojos. Y levantó sus lentes para regalarle una mirada mordaz.

—¿Aun con sueño?—dijo en tono burlón.

—Que te importa.—bajó las gafas y lo ignoró.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa la tomó rápidamente entre sus brazos y la levantó.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —dijo abriendo los ojos. Asustada.

—Te ayudaré a refrescarte.—dijo con un brillo malvado en los ojos.

—¿Qué?—se alarmó al ver a dónde se dirigía.—No. no ¿Qué hac… ? — su pregunta fue respondida cuando saltó hacia la pileta.

Ambos sumergidos.

Ella luchaba por debajo para que él la soltase.

—¡Eres un idiota!—dijo cuando su cabeza estuvo fuera del agua.

El rió abiertamente.

—¿Te quité el sueño?

— Te odio.—le salpicó agua con sus manos. Él volvió a sumergirse y la tomó del pie y la hundió nuevamente.

Bajo el agua ella podía ver la sonrisa burlona de él. Pero cuando se dió cuenta hacia donde miraba él, su camiseta se había levantado dando una gran vista al responsable y revelando que no llevaba nada más que un pequeño shorts de algodón.

Se giró dándole la espalda y nadó a la orilla.

— Eres un gran imbécil—dijo ella tratando de salir. Pero él más rápido la tomó de la cintura, la giró y la acorraló contra la pared de la piscina. A ella no le quedó otra que sujetarse de sus hombros. Tenía las mejillas sonrojadas.

— Puede que lo sea.— dijo tan cerca de su boca que creyó que sus labios tocaron los de ella.

Él se apegó más a su cuerpo.

— ¿Qué hacen?—dijo Cody con un sandwich en la mano.

— N-nada. —logró salirse de su agarre.

—Ayudaba a tu hermana a despertarse.—dijo el castaño impulsándose hacia atrás.

—Candy, te toca ir al supermercado. No hay nada que comer.

—Pero si yo fuí la última vez.

—Pero quién es el que cocina cuando no está mamá.— metió el último bocado de su sandwich y se tiró al agua.

Terry echó una última mirada a la pecosa.

—Hey pecas.—le gritó y está se giró.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Dejaste tu móvil en casa. Pasa a buscarlo.— dijo y luego se sumergió.

Candy caminó hacia la casa, entró por la puerta de atrás que daba a la cocina.

—¡Que idiota!—se recriminó.— es Terry. ¿Qué te pasa Candy? ¿Por qué te molesta tanto su cercanía?—negó—Será mejor salir de aquí.

…

..

.

Ya en la noche...

—Cody, pásame las papas —exigió Candy con los brazos extendidos.  
—Se pide "por favor".  
—¡Dámelo! —protestó alzando la voz.  
El castaño apartó la mirada del televisor y emitió un sonoro suspiro, al tiempo que centraba su atención en los dos jóvenes que lo acompañaban en el sillón, uno a cada lado de él. No estaba seguro de cuándo dejarían de discutir o de intentar fastidiarse el uno al otro, especialmente porque a pesar de ello, ambos eran inseparables; se buscaban constantemente y, después, en cuanto se encontraban, luchaban por sacar a relucir sus diferencias.

— ¿Cuándo crecerán ustedes dos?

Terry tomó la bolsa de papas y se la pasó a la ella.  
Los dos jóvenes se miraron en silencio.  
— Aprende. Idiota—susurró la última palabra.—Gracias.  
—De nada pecas.  
—¡Deja de llamarme pecas!

— ¿Segura que llamaste?—cuestionó Cody por quinta vez.

—¿Eres sordo o qué? Te dije veinte veces que si.

El joven volvió a centrarse en la película y ella bajó sus pies descalzos y fue a la cocina.

Buscó en la alacena unos platos.

Cuando notó que algo le rozaba la espalda, se giró. Era Terry. Ignoró el cosquilleo que sintió.  
—Necesito un vaso—pidió él.

—¿No puedes pedir permiso o al menos esperar hasta hacerme a un lado?  
Terry sonrió, pero no se movió.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se hizo a un lado y depósito los platos en el desayunador para luego girarse y enfrentarlo.

—¿Puedo preguntarte algo?  
—Pregunta.—se giró y se apoyó en la mesada.  
—¿Realmente nos besamos anoche o fue una pesadilla?

Él la miró por unos segundos, notando lo hermosa que se veía con ese pequeño rubor en sus blancas mejillas.  
—Sí, realmente nos besamos anoche—dijo él—. Pero incluso si no lo hubiésemos hecho, sería más como un sueño mojado para ti, no una  
pesadilla.  
—Olvida que alguna vez pregunté—tomó los platos para marcharse pero él la mantuvo quieta.  
—¿Recuerdas algo de lo que pasó anoche?  
—¿Qué quieres decir con algo de lo que pasó anoche? —lució  
horrorizada—. ¿Hicimos algo más que besarnos?  
—No… —dijo, inseguro de cómo sentirse sobre ella no recordando.—Perfecto. Ah ¿Vas a devolverme el teléfono?—dijo cambiando de tema.  
—Tómalo. Está en mi bolsillo derecho—sonrió travieso.  
Candy refunfuñó por lo bajo.  
— Empiezo a tener serías dudas sobre sus edades. Y considerarte dentro de mi círculo de amigos.  
—No mientas. Amas tenerme dentro.—dijo con doble intensión.  
Él sintió una extraña satisfacción al ver que ella se sonrojaba nuevamente.  
Cuando ella se giró para retirarse él la  
sujetó por la cintura y la retuvo suavemente frente a él.  
—Pero ¿qué demonios haces?  
Candy se estremeció entre sus brazos.  
Él se mostró dubitativo durante unos segundos, todavía sin soltarla.  
Sabía que debía alejarla de él, que no podía estar con ella de esa forma…  
Se lo había prometido a sí mismo hacía años, pero esa promesa se quebraba poco a poco y cada vez le resultaba más difícil intentar cumplirla.  
Ella era su debilidad. Esos ojos verdosos y curiosos, y la graciosa  
nariz repleta de pecas que Terry solía contar en silencio. Una, dos, tres,  
cuatro, cinco, seis…, podía hacerlo durante horas y conocía cada una de  
las diminutas marcas que bañaban su piel. Era su secreto.

Sin embargo, últimamente tendía a perder la concentración en cuanto sus ojos abandonaban aquellas pálidas mejillas y descendían hasta los labios de la joven. Unos labios gruesos que imitaban la forma de un corazón y provocaban que el suyo se acelerase. Un acelerón brusco, de esos que dejan sin respiración.  
Terry la retuvo frente a él con más firmeza y su mirada quedó suspendida sobre esos tentadores labios. Alzó lentamente la vista hasta encontrar sus ojos. Muy lentamente. Como si la estuviese viendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Ella pensó que iba a besarla de nuevo.

La impulsó más hacia él. Deslizó una de sus manos desde su cintura hasta las caderas, palpando las curvas de su cuerpo a través de la ropa, con total libertad. Quería besarla como esa noche. Quería saber si la besaba nuevamente sentiría lo mismo que la noche anterior.

Luego sonrió al verla. Sabía que ella esperaba lo mismo. Sin embargo...

—Tu teléfono.—dijo poniéndolo en medio de ellos.  
—¿Ah?

—Hey, Terry pásame una cerveza—gritó Cody desde la otra habitación.

Candy casi se sorprendió al verlo allí; estaba tan perdida en sus propios  
pensamientos que ni siquiera recordaba que su hermano estaba en la casa.

El castaño se apartó y fue al refrigerador.

—Lo siento. Esa fue la última.—anunció. Luego la miró y le regaló un triunfante sonrisa y se dirigió a la sala.

Ella quedó en su lugar logrando calmar a su acelerado corazón.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Cortito ¿Verdad?_

 _Prometo seguir actualizando en cuanto termine con Corazón Indomable._

 _Gracias por todos los mensajes que recibo dándome ánimos para seguir. De verdad se lo agradezco de corazón._

 _ **¡Gracias!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**SIETE.**

Era el cumpleaños de su mejor amiga por lo que habían organizado una fiesta en casa de Zack, el primo de Flammy, con sus ex compañeros y amigos.

Eran aproximadamente las 6 pm y aún estaban en casa de la cumpleañera probandose varios tipo de ropas.

—¿Recuerdas a Tyler? El que estuvo en la fiesta de cumpleaños de Jey.  
—Claro que me acuerdo. Es difícil de olvidar a alguien como él. —se parecía mucho a Jay en lo guapo, Tyler tenía el cabello rubio oscuro y ojos color café.  
—Bueno, ha estado preguntando por ti.

—Nooo. ¿De veras?—dejó de plancharse el cabello y miró a su amiga.  
—Eso me dijo Jey. Me preguntó si podía traerlo esta noche y le dije que si.  
—Tyler… ¿en serio? —le costaba comprender que un chico como el primo de Jeisson se fijará en ella ya que siempre andaba rodeado de chicas universitarias y por supuesto, todas muy hermosas.  
—Déja de menospreciarte. Sabes que eres preciosa y no solo por el hecho de que ese chico se fije en ti.

—Ay no lo puedo creer.—dijo muy entusiasmada la morena mientras Candy escogía que ponerse.

—¿Cuál de los dos me pongo?—cuestionó indecisa señalando dos pantalones cortos.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir vistiendo con ropa de niña, ya no somos unas adolescentes?

—Aun lo somos.—rodó los ojos.

—Somos mujeres. Adultas. Ya no tenemos catorce años.

—Lo sé y no son pantalones de niña. Pero no voy a ponerme vestido. Soy demasiado torpe y siempre me descuido lo que llevo puesto.—se quejó la rubia viendo su reflejo en el espejo. Su amiga le había escogido un vestido muy parecido al que usó en la fiesta de Terry.

—Ese te quedará perfecto.

—Sabes que no soy fans de los vestidos.

—Vamos Can. El que usaste en casa de Terry te trajo suerte.

—Si, claro.—inmediatamente su cabeza trajo los recuerdos de ella y Terry en un apasionado beso.

— Es hora de dejar los pantalones cortos a un lado y mostrar más tus encantadoras curvas.—dijo la morena alejando aquellos recuerdos— Los vestidos resaltan todo tus atributos.

—No voy a convencerte, ¿Verdad?

La morena negó con la cabeza.

Candy tomó un lindo mono corto blanco con flores grandes en rojo, no precisamente un vestido ni un shorts sino una mezcla de ambos.

—Asi me gusta—dijo Flammy felizmente.

Candy terminó de vestirse. El monito le quedaba perfecto, era de mangas tres cuartos cruzado al frente formando un generoso escote en V, el color blanco le resaltaba el tono bronceado de su piel. Se decidió por unas sandalias de tacones altos rojas, luciendo sus largas y bien torneadas piernas.

—¿Cómo me veo?

—Hermosa.—dijo dando varios aplausos.

— No exageres.

—Para nada. Me gusta como te queda ese color. Además si piensas en Jey y quieres captar toda su atención, es perfecto—le dió un guiño.

—Cada vez que hago caso a tus consejos terminó arrepintiéndome.

—¡Oye!—dijo dándole un golpecito en el hombro.

—Bien. Será mejor darnos prisa o no llegaremos. Se suponía que ya tendrías que estar recibiendo a tus invitados.

—Déjame terminar de arreglar el maquillaje.

—Estas hermosa así.

Flammy habia escogido un vestido blanco perlado, corto, ajustado y sin mangas. Se puso tacones del mismo color, altos.

—Solo un poco de rímel y vamos.—hizo la última pasada en sus pestañas y guardó sus pinturas en el pequeño bolso de mano.—¡Listo!

…

Horas más tarde la fiesta estaba en todo su esplendor.

—¿Te he dicho lo hermosa que te ves?—le dijo mientras bailaban al ritmo de David Guetta.

—Hmm…—fingió pensar y calcular con los dedos de la mano— emm...creo que sí. Cómo treinta veces en lo que va de la noche.—rió.

— Es que es verdad. Estás muy hermosa, Candy.

—Si lo sigues repitiendo me lo voy a creer.

—Pues creelo.

Ambos rieron.

—¿Quieres algo de beber? —preguntó Jeisson .  
—En realidad no. A menos que tú quieras —le contestó.

—Por mi está bien.— dijo mientras seguían moviéndose al ritmo de la música.  
—¿Ustedes hicieron todo esto?—cuestionó Tyler, la morena asintió— Hicieron un trabajo fantástico. Este lugar luce genial. —dijo con asombro, ambas parejas estaban dentro bailando junto a otros.  
—Sí, trabajamos en esto durante todo el día. — contestó la rubia.

—Pero Zack nos ayudó un poco con las luces y la música.

Jeisson la tomó de la cintura y ella se aferró a él rodeándolo con sus brazos al cuello.

—Pensé que solo seríamos nosotros.—comentó Jey molesto, en cuanto su mirada se posó hacia la puerta que daba a la entrada de la fiesta. La rubia rápidamente siguió la mirada del joven. Cody, Freddy y Terry, estaban allí. Los tres con sus sonrisas arrogantes y portes desafiantes. Parecían modelos de tapas de revistas.

Todas las chicas voltearon a verlos mientras que los chicos los miraban con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?—se soltó de su pareja y le dijo en un susurro a su amiga.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo.

La morena se alejó y caminó hacia los recién llegados.

Como Zack era amigo de ellos, y había prestado la casa, los había invitado. Terry no estaba muy convencido de ir pero cuando Cody comentó que quería verificar que su hermanita estuviera bien, y no pudo negarse.

Jey la tomó de la mano de manera posesiva y la guió hacia el patio trasero. Lejos de la mirada del castaño.  
—Vamos a sentarnos allá. Sé que están tocando buena música y está la otra pista de baile.

—Bien. Vamos.

No se resistió. No quería tener que ver a Terry en estos momentos ya que si lo tenía en frente se sentía incómoda, algo que nunca le había pasado antes.

.

Apenas ingresó a la casa, escaneó la habitación rápidamente por cualquier señal de candy. No la vió.  
Por lo que se decidió tomar una copa.  
Se hallaban varias estaciones con camareros afuera en el patio y  
alrededor de la piscina. Se abrío paso hacia allí. El aire fresco y una cerveza le sentaría bien.  
—¡Vaya!. Tenía entendido de que no vendrías.—le dijo Zack uniéndose al castaño.  
—Ya ves.—se encogió de hombros y bebió de la botella. No iba a admitir que por la única razón que se encontraba allí era por su pecosa.

— Necesito un trago de tequila.—dijo Zack —¡Maldición!  
El castaño iba a comentar cuando los ojos de Zack se abrieron y dejó  
escapar un silbido. Seguió su mirada y casi se tragó su propia lengua.  
La pecosa se hallaba allí. Sexi como el infierno. Sus piernas largas y bronceadas lo parecían aún más con las sandalias de tacón alto que llevaba puesto. Su sedoso cabello rubio se encontraba suelto. Y su escote revelaba más de lo que él hubiera querido. Ah, infiernos.  
—¿Está con ese chico? Joder, espero que no. Cody se enojará.  
Las palabras de su amigo le dieron una bofetada en la cara. Arrancó sus ojos de ella para mirar el brazo de quién la sostenía de la cintura. El joven le sonreía, diciéndole algo muy cerca al oído. La hacía reír. Ella lo miraba como si fuera fascinante.

—¡Mierda!. —dijo para si mismo.

Una neblina roja se apoderó de su visión y empezó a moverse. Pero una mano se cerró sobre su brazo y lo jaló hacia atrás.  
—¿Qué demonios haces? Déjala que se divierta —El tono duro de Zack lo sorprendió.  
¿Qué hacía?  
—Yo, él, ella… No lo sé.

—No armes líos. Es la fiesta de Flammy y no quiero quedar tuerto por tus arranques de hermano protector.  
No miró a su amigo. No podía explicar esa reacción estúpida. En cambio, se volvió hacia el camarero.

—Que sea uno doble y mantenlo constante.

…

Minutos más tarde…

Sacó su móvil que vibraba en su pequeño bolso.

— _ **¿Qué estás haciendo con ese idiota?**_

Ella respondió al instante.

— _Pensé que no te gustaban las "fiestas de niños"_

Negó con la cabeza y lo buscó con la mirada.

Él estaba rodeado por dos chicas que reían aparentemente por algo que él había dicho, sin embargo él no les estaba prestando atención. Sus labios ligeramente se curvaron cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de su amiga, y parecía que estaba a punto de levantarse y acercarse, pero se  
quedó allá y le envió un segundo texto en su lugar.

— _ **Por tu cara podría decir que ese idiota te aburre.**_  
Ella rió y levantó la mirada para verlo sonreírle.  
—¿Qué es tan divertido? —preguntó Jeisson.  
—Nada—respondió con una coqueta sonrisa—solo un mensaje de un amigo.—guardó su teléfono y le dió toda  
su atención. Él le tomó la mano y la sostuvo.

—Candy, sabes que en serio me gustas. Hay algo de ti en lo que no puedo sacar de mi mente, pero me gustas mucho.  
—¿Esta es la parte en que me dices que te complemento?—dijo en broma  
—Lo es. —Se rió, dejando ir su mano—. ¿Cómo supiste?  
—Instinto. —sonrió y bebió un largo sorbo de su vaso.

—Se que será difícil mantener una relación estando ambos en diferentes lugares pero me gustaría al menos seguir en contacto contigo, y no sé… tal vez intentar mantener una relación a distancia.—dijo algo nervioso.—Podemos vernos los fines de semana o acordar un día en el que ambos podamos.

—Oh… bueno… no sé. —no sabía que decir. Había esperado tanto tiempo por escuchar esas palabras y ahora que Jeisson por fin las había pronunciando no sabía que responder a eso, se sentía confundida.

—Entenderé si no quieres.—dijo.

—Eh … bueno. Es que me tomas por sorpresa. Tú me gustas. Siempre lo has hecho es solo que... no sé si sería posible tener una relación así. Ya sabes… la universidad es otra cosa… tu de seguro conocerás a otras chicas.

—Tu me gustas. Pero te entiendo.

—Pero podemos mantenernos en contacto. Me gustaría.

Él sonrió. complacido.

Siguieron la conversación hacia las cosas simples y seguras; Planes luego de la universidad, y los menguantes días de verano.  
—¿Me disculpas un minuto? Necesito ir al baño.  
—Por supuesto.  
Se levantó y caminó hacia la parte de arriba, pasó por el lado de Terry que parecía estar envuelto en una conversación profunda con sus chicas.

Sabía que dormiría con una ellas, y no pudo evitar sentir un poco de celos; era algo que nunca había sentido cuando se refería con quién él salía.

.

Suspirando, entró en el baño y se puso algo de labial. Añadió un poco más de máscara y algo de rubor, y esperaba que Jey tuviera alguna idea para borrar esas absurdos celos.

—¿Qué me pasa? Es Terry. Ugh… por Dios. Reacciona candy.—se regañó así misma mientras se miraba por última vez en el espejo.  
Cuando se aseguró de no dejar nada en el lavamanos salió.

Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba él idiota que la estaba atormentado, de brazos cruzados y sonrisa diabólica.  
—¿Me estás siguiendo? —se cruzó de brazos.  
—¿No va bien tu cita? —preguntó—. O ¿Necesitas ser rescatada?  
—¿Qué? No… de hecho… uff ¿Qué hacen aquí tu y Cody?—cuestionó al borde.  
—Nada.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.—Fuimos invitados.  
—Sabías que Jey estaría aquí. ¿Por qué has permitido que Cody veniera?—dijo—. Se supone que eres mi amigo.  
—¿Y qué se supone que debería haber hecho?  
—No lo sé. Tal vez haber evitado venir hasta aquí. Sabes lo que pasó la última vez que Jey y tú estuvieron en el mismo lugar. Además estás distrayéndome.

—Primero, yo no fui el de la idea, Cody insistió y segundo, ¿distrayéndote? —Levantó una ceja, pareciendo molesto—. ¿Qué te pasa?

Ella suspiró silenciosamente.

— Solo… solo creí que estabas aquí para…  
—¿Para qué?  
—Nada. —Inhaló profundamente—. Lo siento mucho. Pensé que a propósito te aparecías para distraerme.  
—¿Y por qué haría algo así?—cuestionó completamente confundido.  
—No por nada. Por ello la disculpa que te di. —comenzó a moverse a su alrededor, pero él se puso al frente, amablemente presionándola contra la pared.  
—¿Crees que he vendido a distraerte? —preguntó—. ¿Por qué lo haría?

—N-no… por supuesto que no. Yo… yo solo…

—Estas nerviosa.

—Yo … ¿qué? yo no... para tu información no lo estoy. No tengo por que estarlo —dijo con voz débil y, si, estaba bastante nerviosa.  
—Hmmm… pensé que lo estabas.—le dijo con voz ronca al oído.  
—N-no... no lo e… —No pudo terminar la oración. Su intento de última palabra terminó en sus labios una vez que su boca cubrió la suya y la besó otra vez, tomando control total, haciéndola sentir todo lo que sentió en la fiesta nuevamente.  
—Terry… —jadeó, lentamente alejándose—. ¿Qué… Qué haces?  
—Ahora te distraigo a propósito. —la miró a los ojos—. También intento determinar si se siente lo mismo o no si te beso nuevamente.—dijo y volvió a besarla.

Ella aun bajo el efecto del beso cuestionó:  
—Así que… ¿cuál es el veredicto?—arqueó una de sus perfiladas cejas.  
—El jurado sigue en sesión. —dijo.

Se alejó de ella sin decir más, y regresó a la fiesta, dejándola completamente sin palabras.  
Ella se recargó en la pared luchando por recomponerse. Calmando a su corazón alocado.

—¡OMG!—exclamó Flammy. Luego sin emitir una sola palabra. Simplemente haciendo señas. Señaló a Terry y luego a la rubia mientras abría bien grande los ojos y boca — Oh por Dios. Terry… tu … beso… ¿Terrence Grandchester?— chilló. Un par de chicas que entraban al baño las miraron. La rubia puso su mano sobre la boca de su amiga.  
―Cállate. ―Le retiró lentamente, y sus ojos se iluminaron.  
―N-no puedo creerlo… de todos los chicos que conoces, ¿Terry?  
―Si no bajas la voz ahora mismo haré cosas horribles con tus glóbulos oculares.  
―Está bien, Jesús, gruñona―susurró―. Pero Can, Terry realmente no es un chico bueno. Es más del tipo de "fóllatelas y échalas". Además… es Terry. Terrence Grandchester. Tú mejor amigo y de tu hermano.  
―Es horrible ―concuerda―. Pero no es lo que estás pensando.  
La morena le tomó la mano y poniendo una mirada seria, le dijo:  
―Prométeme que serás cuidadosa. Por favor. La última persona con la que puedes tener una relación es con él ¿de acuerdo? Ambas hemos escuchado todos los rumores acerca de él y son malos. Así que por favor…  
―No lo haré, Flammy. No soy idiota. Ya lo sabes.  
Suspiró aliviada.  
―Sé que no eres idiota. Sólo eres un poco inocente a veces, eso es todo.  
—Está bien. Pero por favor. De ésto ni una palabra a nadie.

—Por ahora te lo dejo pasar. Pero después de la fiesta quiero saber todo.

—¿ Y Cody?

—No te preocupes por él. Está todo bajo control.—dijo la morena con picardía.

Luego tomó a su amiga de la mano y la guió hasta la barra.

—¡Es hora de divertirnos! —dijo Flammy golpeando la barra—. Karl,  
seis tragos.  
—¿De?  
—De lo que quieras poner en los vasos.  
—Que sean doce—dijo Sophie, amiga de ella, deslizándose entre las chicas.  
—¿Doce?

—Si, es para mi tambien—anunció otra joven, Julie.

— ¿Pueden con eso chicas?—Bromeó Karl mientras vertía el líquido blanco en los vasitos para luego colocarlos delante de ellas.  
—¿Me he perdido algo? —dijo Zack uniéndose al grupo.—. ¿Oh, tantos  
tragos? ¿Cuál es la ocasión?—bromeó.  
—Es mi cumple, tonto. Y quiero festejarlo como se debe.—respondió Flammy levantando la primera copa.

—Oh, no quiero tener que llevarte a rastra hasta tu casa primita.  
—No te preocupes. Tengo en mente otras cosas.—dijo divertida la joven.

—Por supuesto. Es la fiesta de Flammy y vamos a divertirnos.—anunció Sophie.  
—Basta de hablar —resopló Candy, agarrando un vaso. —A la cuenta de Tres. Uno... dos y... tres.  
—¡Yah, duh! —Flammy se rió y tomó el segundo vaso al igual que las demas.

Candy por su parte tomó un respiro y luego agarró dos vasos.

—¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo  
esta noche? No bebo, al menos, no de esta forma.—se rió—No puedo estar fuera de control.

—Ya. Deja de quejarte tanto.—le dijo su mejor amiga.

Así se terminaron los tres tragos cada una.  
Candy parpadeó un par de veces y tragó.

—Caraj… mierda.

Las cuatro rieron fuertemente.  
— Bien—dijo Flammy— vamos, pequeña pecosa—le dió un guiño— ¡Vamos a sacudir nuestros traseros!  
La rubia le disparó a Julie una mirada de "ayúdame" y tiro de la camiseta de  
Sophie.  
—¡Woa, está bien, ya voy! —ella se giró y arrastró a Julie también.  
La habitación principal estaba llena de gente, y también estaba su hermano muy ocupado con tres rubias que no dejaban de coquetear con el, por lo que se desplazaron al patio trasero.

La música bombeaba de los altavoces y los cuerpos se movían en el centro de la pista.

Flammy la agarró de una de sus manos y la acercó para decirle algo al oído.  
—Relájate Can. ¡Grandchester está mirando tu pequeño y sexy cuerpo!

Ella se giró para mirarlo estaba con una morena, esbozó una dulce sonrisa por fuera pero por dentro estaba que ardía de rabia… y ¿Celos? No, negó. Celos no pueden ser.  
—Él puede seguir mirando —contestó.—. Mirar es lo más cercano que va a conseguir.

—Asi se habla amiga.—dijo más que complacida la morena.

Sin embargo el castaño, que había estado sentado a lo lejos sin perder ni un movimiento de la pecosa. No estaba para nada complacido. Se sentía confundido por ciertos sentimientos que no sabía descifrar bien.

Tenía a alguien al lado. No tenía ni idea de quién era la chica que estaba colgando de su brazo. Pero estaba bastante seguro de que nunca la había visto en su vida.  
La morena presionaba sus labios contra su oreja, él ocultó aquel  
estremecimiento examinando alrededor del patio. Sus ojos encuentraron a su pecosa. Acarició con los ojos su cuerpo, era consciente vagamente de que una joven estaba sentada al lado. Dos globos duros presionando contra su brazo. Al instante se dió cuenta de sus tetas falsas. Eran demasiado buenas para ser verdad, se dijo para sí mismo.  
Vió cuando Flammy la tomó de la mano y le dijo algo al oído, y ella sonrió, casi con timidez o quizás una sonrisa que no supo descifrar.  
Empezó a moverse al ritmo de la música y mierda, no habia nada tímido  
sobre eso. Puso su mano libre en su pelo, miró al piso y sus caderas se  
movieron perfectamente con ritmo. Levantó la vista a través de sus  
pestañas y sonrió de nuevo, con más confianza esta vez.

—Ella es tan jodidamente caliente —comentó Zack que apareció junto  
a él.  
—¿Candy? —Le preguntó Freddy llegando por atrás, los ojos del castaño seguían todavía en el cuerpo de la rubia en movimiento.—Si te escuchara Cody ya te habría cortado las bolas.  
—¿Quién es Candy? —Ronroneó la morena.

Mierda, ¿Ella todavía está aquí? Pensó el castaño observando a la chica que tenía al lado.  
En ese momento Candy miró hacia su dirección, sus brillantes ojos verdes se posaron de él a la joven voluptuosa junto a Terry. Su labio se sacudió con disgusto y se giró poniendo sus largos brazos alrededor del cuello de Jeisson que había llegado en el momento justo.  
—Nadie de quien deberías preocuparte, nena. —se despegó de  
ella.  
—¿Quién es esa? —preguntó Zack.  
—Buena pregunta, amigo. —se encogió de hombros—. Algún polluelo. 

.

Rápidamente Jeisson la encontró con la mirada. Y no dudó ni un segundo en ir a su encuentro.

—Te tardaste.—le dijo Jey tomándola de la cintura.

Ella le sonrió. El alcohol comenzaba a extenderse a través de su cuerpo, y la relajó un poco.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó el joven mientras la miraba expectante—.Estaba a punto de ir a buscarte.  
—Ow. Estoy más que bien. —Sonrió, lo que menos haría sería darle el gusto al castaño de arruinarle la noche.

Ella buscó con la mirada al castaño y lo vió justo cuando le decía algo al oído a la morena que estaba pegada a él para luego verlo alejarse, al parecer algo cabreado y solo.  
Ella intentó, pero honestamente no pudo enfocarse en el resto de las horas, sin importar cuántas veces Jeisson le dijera un cumplido o le hiciera una broma que normalmente sería graciosísima, su mente vagaba a  
Terry, de nuevo a ellos besándose sin sentido en la fiesta. Él besándola de nuevo en ese pasillo.

Cuando la fiesta llegaba a su fin, se despidió de su amiga.

—Deberias quedarte a dormir conmigo.—dijo medio arrastrando las palabras.

—Jeisson se ofreció a llevarme. Más tarde me cuentas todo.—dijo refiriéndose a Tyler.

—Por supuesto y con lujos de detalles. Y tú también.—le dijo eso último más en un susurro.

…

..

.

El viaje a su casa fue un poco raro. No hablaron demasiado además de comentar de la fiesta.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, él seguía siendo el perfecto caballero. Abrió la puerta del auto para ella y la acompañó hasta la puerta principal de su casa.  
—Lo pasé increíble—dijo él.

—Tambien yo.

—Te escribiré más tarde, te parece.—ella asintió.

La tomó desprevenida y le plantó un buen beso, dejándola sin respiracion, y regresó a su auto, señalándole que entrara para que él pudiera irse.

Sin esperar una segunda indicación, entró rápidamente y subió a su habitación.

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué me pasa? Hace días moría por Jey y ahora no quiero ni que me mire.— se paró frente al espejo— Jey es el chico perfecto para mi. Bueno… tampoco tan así pero… ¿por qué se sintió como incorrecto que me besara?—cerró los ojos e inhaló profundo.

Se quitó la ropa y se puso una camiseta de tirantes y unos shorts, luego se quitó el maquillaje y se metió a la cama. Había sido una noche bastante sorpresiva para su gusto.

Luego de dar vueltas en la cama se terminó rindiendo ante el sueño y al efecto aún de los tragos.

Aunque minutos después terminó despertándose.

En cuanto abrió los ojos y encendió la luz de la lámpara, emitió un gemido ahogado al encontrarse con el rostro magullado y ensangrentado del castaño.

—Shhh.—le hizo señas para que no gritara.  
—¡Oh, Dios mío!—rapidamente se puso de pie—¡Oh, Dios! Terry, ¿estás bien? —Se arrodilló junto a él. El castaño estaba sentado en el piso junto a la ventana—. Terry, ¡di algo, por favor!—dijo con desesperación.

Levantó la mirada. Intentó hacer su típica sonrisa seductora.

—Esss… estoy bien. Tranquila pecosa.

—Eres un idiota.—le dió un manotazo en el hombro.

—Ouch.—se quejó.—Eso dolió.

—Bien merecido.

—No seas tan dura conmigo.—dijo como un niño pequeño.

—Terry… estás borracho.

—¿Ese idiota te trajo hasta aquí?

—Por Dios, Terry… deja de hablar idioteces. Mírate.  
Suspiró hondo y levantó la mirada para evaluar su rostro con atención. Y de inmediato sintió el peso de la culpabilidad al ver su carita de asustada. No tendría que haber ido allí. Justo ahora.  
—Siento haber venido…  
—Terry, ¡deja de decir tonterías! Ven, túmbate aquí. —Cogió su brazo y lo acompañó hasta la punta de la cama, del lado donde estaba la lámpara—. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo? Voy  
a por algunas cosas para curarte. No te muevas.

—No me muevo.  
Regresó del baño llevando un cuenco con agua, gasas, desinfectante y un antiséptico. Tras dejar todos aquellos utensilios sobre la mesita, se sentó junto a él.

—¿Qué te sucedió?

—Nada.

Temblaba cuando se inclinó sobre su rostro para inspeccionarlo.  
Tenía un golpe en el menton, y un corte en la ceja izquierda, la sangre, ya seca, formaba un reguero rojizo que se perdía bajo su barbilla.

—¿Nada? ¿Cómo que nada? Mírate como estás.  
—No te preocupes. —dijo.

Ella pasó la mano por su frente con ternura, apartándole el cabello castaño hacia atrás. Él se estremeció ante el contacto.  
—¿Con quién te peleaste?

— Nada importante.

—No hagas que me enfade contigo—lo amenazó.

—Un idiota que se quiso pasar de listo.  
Sumergió nuevamente una gasa en el  
cuenco y luego escurrió el agua sobrante. Lo deslizó con cuidado. Limpió las heridas. Cuando terminó, aplicó el desinfectante y antes de coger el antiséptico, rompió aquel prolongado silencio.

—¿Hasta cuándo vas a comportarte de esta manera? Siempre peleándote con cualquiera que se te cruza.  
Terry se concentró en el gesto enfadado de Candy.  
—Pecosa, ¿nunca te he dicho que eres preciosa? —ella tomó aire  
cuando sus miradas se enredaron y negó lentamente con la cabeza—.  
Pues debería haberlo hecho. Eres preciosa, Candy —repitió.

Las mejillas de ellas se tornaron en un suave rosa.  
Él dejó de sonreír y deslizó los dedos por la palma de su mano; la mantuvo abierta sobre la suya y recorrió con la yema del índice las líneas que surcaban aquella superficie aterciopelada. Quería meterse bajo su  
piel. Esa mano era tan perfecta, tan pequeña y delicada…  
—¿Qué estás haciendo?  
—No lo sé.—se encogió de hombros— Te toco. —Ascendió por el mentón y las mejillas, despacio, disfrutando del recorrido, como si estuviese dibujándola con los dedos en su memoria. —. Y creo que voy a besarte.  
—Terry…  
—¿Te apartarás si lo hago?  
—No lo sé. ¿Debería?

—Dímelo tú.

—Tendrás que arriesgarte.  
Lo hizo. Arriesgó.  
Fue un beso tierno está vez, húmedo, lento. Tan diferente a las veces anteriores. Terry atrapó aquellos labios entre los suyos y mordisqueó con cuidado la piel suave y deliciosa mientras ella gemía en su boca.  
Estaba perdiendo el control. Tenía la certeza de que aquello no era lo correcto; no para ella, al menos, pero la deseaba más que nada en el mundo.  
El castaño desechó la llamada de su conciencia y profundizó el beso, y acunó su rostro con ambas manos, trazando pequeños círculos con el pulgar sobre su mejilla. No quería perderla. Todavía no.

—Espera… —susurró ella.  
Ambos respiraban agitados. Él rozó sus labios una última vez, conteniéndose, y se separó de ella despacio, contemplando hipnotizado el rubor que le cubría las mejillas.  
—¿Qué ocurre?  
—Solo… Solo necesito asimilar… lo que acaba de ocurrir.—emitió una risa dulce y él sonrió travieso y se inclinó sobre ella hasta que ambos estuvieron tumbados sobre la cama. La miró desde arriba y le apartó con la mano el cabello suelto, despejando su rostro.  
—De acuerdo. Puedes ir asimilándolo mientras sigo besándote, ¿no?

— Terry… —susurró muy suave su nombre.

— Me gusta besarte.—admitió sobre sus labios.  
Deslizó la boca por su cuello y dejó un reguero de besos que desembocaba en la barbilla de la joven y se desviaba después por el pómulo, la punta de la nariz y sus labios entreabiertos.  
Candy cerró los ojos, todavía aturdida. Las manos de él se movían por su cuerpo con soltura y cierta familiaridad, en cada tramo de su piel.  
Ella hundió los dedos en su cabello y le acarició la espalda con la otra mano. Cuando pensaba que era imposible estremecerse más, él inventaba nuevas caricias, nuevos besos y nuevas palabras que le susurraba al oído. Deseando tocarlo, deslizó la camiseta por su torso y se la quitó.

Sus ojos recorrieron su cuerpo una y otra vez, contemplando los tatuajes negros envueltos alrededor de su esculpido brazo derecho que había obtenido cuando finalizó la escuela secundaria, su musculoso pecho, su boca… Y realmente empezó a preguntarse cómo se sentirían sus labios contra la lisa piel de él.

Se miraron en silencio.

No huyó de aquellos ojos azules intensos cuando él levantaba la parte inferior de su prenda por los brazos y dejándola junto a la suya; permaneció quieta mientras él devoraba con la vista su sujetador blanco cubriendo sus redondos y bien proporcionados senos. Terry inclinó la cabeza y depositó un beso suave en su estómago, al lado del ombligo, que le erizó la piel.  
—Estás temblando.  
—Estoy nerviosa.  
Él apoyó las manos a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Tenía el ceño fruncido y una mirada culpable que ella no supo descifrar.  
—¿Por qué estás nerviosa?  
—Porque sí. Porque eres tú y soy yo. Por eso mismo.  
Él tragó saliva con cierta dificultad. Temía mover un solo dedo más, tocarla de nuevo, no poder escapar de aquellas palabras. Escondió la cabeza en el hueco del hombro de la pecosa, la pegó a su cuerpo y la retuvo con desesperación. Piel con piel. Y solo el latir de sus corazones. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron en silencio, pero fue una eternidad y, al mismo tiempo, un suspiro. No quería soltarla.  
—¿He dicho algo malo? —La voz insegura de candy inundó la estancia.  
—No, claro que no. —Él la estrechó con más fuerza, clavando la yema  
de sus dedos en la línea de su cintura—. Solo quiero quedarme así. Abrazarte. Sentirte. Solo eso.  
No hubo más besos. Ella se entretuvo acariciando el cabello de Terry y él continuó con el rostro escondido en su cuello; cada vez que ella notaba su aliento cálido soplando contra su piel, sentía un cosquilleo raro, como si le pellizcasen el corazón.  
—¿Vas a quedarte a dormir?—preguntó en un susurro.  
—¿Quieres que me quede?  
—Sí.  
—Entonces lo haré.  
—Pero si Cody…  
—No te preocupes, me iré antes de que regrese.

—Puedes quedarte en su habitación. No creo que regrese hasta después del mediodía.  
Él alzó la cabeza y le dió un último beso, después se movió para levantar del suelo su camiseta y colocarsela.  
—He hecho algo malo —confirmó la joven, incapaz de apartar la vista  
de la expresión contrariada de Terry mientras terminaba de vestirse.  
—No. Te juro que no. Tú nunca podrías hacer nada malo. —Le sujetó  
la barbilla con los dedos e hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír—. ¿Sabes por qué me encantan tus pecas?  
Se mantuvo callada mientras él se tumbaba de nuevo en la cama y la  
acomodaba sobre su pecho. Ella le rodeó el torso con un brazo, cerró los  
ojos e inspiró hondo.  
—No. ¿Por qué?  
—Por que lucen hermosas en tu rostro.  
Deslizó la mano por el rostro de Candy, acariciando sus mejillas suaves y se contuvo como nunca antes para no besarla. No volvería a hacerlo. No la besaría. Eso sería injusto y egoísta. No quería lastimarla ni mucho menos romper su amistad, al igual que con su hermano. Pero aprovecharía el momento para tenerla así… solo para él.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Primero que nada… FELIZ 2018 PARA TODAS! Espero que hayan tenido un buen comienzo_.

 _Segundo… Lamento muchísimo la demora. No quise hacerlas esperar tanto pero aquí me tienen retomando con esta historia._

 _ **¡Que tengan un buen comienzo de semana!**_


	8. Chapter 8

**OCHO**

En cuanto despertó, Candy notó la ausencia del cuerpo de Terry. Si no hubiese sido porque todavía olía a él, a aquel aroma a jabón y fresco, hubiese pensado que todo había sido un sueño.

A regañadientes se levantó y bajó a la cocina. Cómo siempre su madre ya había preparado unos deliciosos muffins con chispas de chocolate y waffles con mermelada de frutos rojos, sus favoritos.

—Buen dia, cariño. Te he preparado el desayuno. —dijo su madre en cuanto la rubia apareció en el umbral de la cocina.

—Gracias, mamá—ella le sonrió, todavía rememorando la noche pasada.

—Te preparé tu plato favorito, como a ti te gustan.  
—No era necesario pero gracias.  
—¿Desde cuándo los waffles son algo innecesario, hija? —rió y se sentó frente a la joven, también con una taza de café en las manos—.¿Cómo te fue anoche? No los escuché llegar. Tú hermano aún no llegó.  
Candy le dió un sorbo a su infusión, deleitándose con el delicioso aroma y el sabor algo amargo del café recién hecho.

—Se iba a quedar en casa de uno de los chicos.

—Es tan irresponsable. Podría haberme avisado.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, distraída. Distraída porque no dejaba de pensar en sus ojos azules, en sus labios, en el tacto de sus manos y el modo en que la había mirado, como si fuese lo más valioso para él en ese instante.  
Suspiró y se giró hacia su madre, quien la miraba como si ella fuese transparente y ella pudiese ver todos los secretos que escondía. Ignoró el calor que se apoderó de sus mejillas y contempló la sonrisa en la cara de su madre.

—¿Qué?

— ¿Puedo saber quién está ocupando la mente de mi hija?

—No sé de qué estás hablando, mamá.—dijo la rubia dando más interés a sus waffles que nunca.

—Una persona no se sonroja por nada. Menos tu, cariño.—se burló su madre.

—Mamá por favor...—suplicó con las mejillas aún más rojas. Tomó un muffins y le dió un buen mordisco.

—Vi salir a Terry está mañana.—comentó la madre. Si Candy estaba sonrojada hace unos momentos ahora era una cereza.

—Coff coff… —tosió por atragantarse con el muffins.

—¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió.

—Seguramente durmió en el cuarto de tu hermano. ¿No?

—Ssi… puede ser.—se bajó del taburete.

—¿A dónde vas? Aún no has terminado tu desayuno.

—Con eso es suficiente.—se llevó el vaso de jugo y corrió a su cuarto.

Una vez arriba.

—¡Mierda!—buscó su móvil que en ese momento sonaba bajo la cama.

Un mensaje.

— _ **¿Provisiones para la resaca?**_

Ella dudó por unos minutos pero luego de una gran bocanada de aire se decidió. No podía seguir ocultándose menos de lo que casi pasó anoche.

— _ **Okey. En 20 estoy allí.**_

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Mientras ella pidió unos huevos revueltos, papas, tostadas y café negro en Wood's, él no dejó de preguntarse qué le pasó anoche. ¿Por qué se había comportado de aquella manera con Candy.  
Ella llevaba uno de sus fieles shorts de jean, una musculosa blanca, y su cabello recogido en un desosdenado moño más las gafas oscuras debido a la resaca y las manchas oscuras provocadas por esta.

—¿Y para usted? —preguntó la camarera.  
—Lo mismo. Pero bien cocidos, los huevos casi quemados —dijo, ella asintió y se alejó a la cocina.  
El ambiente se sentía un poco tensó. Algo incómodo. Demasiado para su gusto.  
Ella jugaba con su servilleta.

—¿Todavía te duele la cabeza? —preguntó, dado que estaba tan callada y se mantenía aún con las gafas oscuras.  
Ella respondió negando con la cabeza.  
—Totalmente bien.  
—¿El agua ayudó?  
Ella asintió.  
—Siempre lo hace.  
—Bien, pero sólo para estar seguros, necesitamos el paquete completo de prevención de resaca —dijo él, tratando de alivianar la tensión—. Nada hace que te recuperes mejor de una noche de copas como la comida grasienta. Es un hecho médicamente comprobado.  
Ella le regaló una sonrisa débil, y la camarera apareció rápidamente con la cafetera, sirviendo dos tazas.

Candy tomó su taza con ambas manos.

—¿Lo es? A pesar de que no bebí mucho. —Su tono es apagado.  
Sin embargo él hacia lo posible por animarla. Tratando de mantener una charla y bromear de vez en cuando ya que así había más probabilidad de que pudieran volver a como eran antes.  
— Debería haber un delivery contra las resacas para...  
—Terry... Sobre lo que pasó anoche —dijo ella cortándole su frase y quitándose los anteojos.  
Pero él más ágil, levantó una mano como una señal de stop, negando con la cabeza.  
—No te preocupes por eso. Fue mi culpa. Había bebido. No debí haber irrumpido en tu habitación y portarme como lo hice.  
—Pero…  
—Sin peros. Todo está bien.  
—Lo que estoy tratando de decir es…  
—Candy, ambos tuvimos algunos tragos, y bueno, lo entiendo. Te parezco más atractivo cuando me ves a través de unas gafas de cerveza. —dijo dándole un guiño, decidiendo ir por el humor autocritico porque no quería que se sintiera mal en lo más mínimo por lo que casi sucedió.  
La comisura de su boca se levantó, y eso fue todo.

Ningun tipo de maquillaje cubría su rostro y aun así se vía tan hermosa. Pensó él. Observándola con detenimiento.  
—Eran gafas de tequila, pero incluso sin ellas…  
Alcanzó su mano, la envolvió en la suya, y la apretó en un gesto amistoso. Necesitaba tranquilizarla.  
—Somos amigos. Nada puede cambiar eso. Nada nunca se va a entrometer en nuestra amistad. Bueno, a menos que te cases algún día con un completo idiota. Así que no hagas eso —dijo, dándole su sonrisa característica y tratando desesperadamente de dirigir la conversación lejos de ellos, para que no averigüe lo que él trataba de descifrar.

—Espero que tu tampoco te enrolles con una completa perra —dijo con los ojos entornados.

Él sonrió y suspiró aliviado diciendo internamente: " _Esa es mi Pecas. Ella está de vuelta, y es como yo. Ella no va a dejar que las rarezas de la noche anterior descarrilen la mejor relación que alguno de nosotros ha tenido alguna vez"._

—Pero lo que quería decir sobre la noche anterior se trata de nosotros siendo amigos.—dijo ella siguiendo con el mismo tema.  
—¡Yo también! —dijo, con demasiado entusiasmo. —Nuestra amistad es lo más importante para mí, así que solo vamos a seguir siendo amigos.  
El rostro de ella se congeló, como si una máscara se hubiera puesto en su lugar. Bajó la mirada mientras jugaba con su comida.  
—Sí. Amigos. Eso es lo más importante —dijo en un tono monótono.  
—Como siempre, ¿correcto? — dijo él.  
—Cierto. Absolutamente —afirmó ella y le dió una sonrisa que no la sintió real.

…

 _ **..**_

 _ **.**_

Los días siguientes no fueron nada a los que solían ser. Ella trataba de pasar el menor tiempo en su casa cuando su amigo aparecía allí. Buscaba cualquier excusa con tal de salir y de no tenerlo cerca.

—¿Hasta cuando vas a seguir así?—dijo Flammy observando desde la cama a su amiga.

—No sé de qué hablas—respondió ella mientras pintaba las uñas de sus pies.

—Vamos Can. Crees que no me he dado cuenta de cómo esquivas a Terry. Están raros.

—Eso no es cierto.

—Por supuesto que lo es. Hoy es noche de películas y pizzas y tú no te has asomado por ahí. Hasta tu hermano le pareció extraño que no te quedaras con ellos. ¿Es por el beso de esa noche?

—No.

Candy no le había comentado a su amiga sobre lo ocurrido luego de la fiesta. Prefirió mantenerlo en secreto. No estaba segura de decirle a Flammy que había sido rechazada por su mejor amigo.

—Bien. Entonces si no es por eso. ¿Entonces qué es? ¿Es porque Jeisson se fué?.

—Flammy nada me pasa. Solo que estoy cansada de esa rutina. Creo que ya debería dejar de hacer esas cosas. ¿No lo crees?.—dijo la rubia para convencer a su amiga.

—Si… Puede que si… Pero quería comer pizzas.—dijo haciendo un puchero.

La rubia rió y negó con la cabeza.

—Esta bien. Bajemos por unas porciones.

Bajaron a la sala, solo la luz de la pantalla de 60" alumbraba la habitación. La película aun no habia comenzado.

—¿Cambiaste de opinión?—cuestionó su hermano sin mirarla. El castaño la miró con curiosidad.

—Teníamos hambre.—respondió ella.

—Aun no han llegado.

La rubia miró a su amiga la cual se encogió de hombros y tomó asiento frente al sillón de donde estaba Cody.

Terry se encontraba recostado en el sofá grande. Al verla bajó la piernas dándole lugar para que se sentará a su lado.

Ella miró el gesto, se acercó al sofá, colapsando en la alfombra en vez de sentarse junto a Terry.  
—¿Demasiado cansada hasta para llegar al sofá?—Sonrió.—Ven aquí. —la agarró del brazo y la acercó, ubicándola entre sus piernas.

—Shhh...—les hizo Cody para que se callaran.

El castaño, empezó a masajear suavemente los delegados hombros de su pecosa. Ella cerró los ojos y se recostó un poco, disfrutando de la sensación de sus manos sobre su piel, tratando de no pensar en el hecho de que sus nervios se hallaban en el borde. Y se sentía tan bien.  
—¿Cómo van las cosas de la universidad? —preguntó muy cerca al oído.  
—Bastante bien la verdad.—respondió en el mismo tono— Con Flammy decidimos ir con tiempo así nos dedicamos a conocer un poco.  
—¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? Puedo ser tu guía mientras te instalas.

La sugerencia era buena pero en esos momentos no estaba segura de aceptar. Tenía un lío en su cabeza.  
—Aun queremos pasar tiempo aquí. Y ustedes se irán la próxima semana—Tragó mientras él presionaba su palma contra la parte posterior de su cuello—. Además no creo que sea buena idea de que nos vean con ustedes. Ahuyentaran a todos los chicos.  
—No es cierto. —Dejó escapar una risa baja—. Jamás hicimos tal cosa.  
—Oh, si..  
—No. Ellos son simplemente unos idotas.—dijo, amasando sus hombros por última vez. Y luego la miró a los ojos.

—No todos son así. —dijo ella mirándola sobre su hombro.  
—No estoy seguro de eso todavía…

Silencio.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada durante unos segundos, sólo se quedaron mirando el uno al otro. Él se inclinó, moviendo un mechón de cabello de su cara. Ella sintió que su corazón se aceleraba, lo sintió retumbar y mecerse contra su pecho de una manera que nunca lo había hecho antes.  
—¡Las pizzas!—gritó Cody, obligándolos a separarse en cuanto oyó el timbre.

—Yo voy.—dijo la rubia poniéndose de pie.

—Es mi turno pagar.—anunció el castaño sin dejar de mirarla. Luego caminó hacia la puerta.  
— Voy por los platos.—se ofreció Flammy.

—Trae unas latas de cerveza y unas gaseosas para ustedes.—ordenó Cody.

—Si, papá.—respondió la morena burlándose del joven.

—Pero que como eres. —le dijo la rubia a su hermano desplomándose en el sillón.

Los siguientes treinta minutos cada uno estaba instalado en su lugar. Ella estaba en un extremo del sofá, apoyada en los cojines. Y Terry en el otro, cody y Flammy en el mismo lugar que estaban anteriormente.

Luego de acabar su porción de pizza, Candy se acomodó en el sillón acurrucándose, y sin querer tocar al a joven que estaba a los pies de ella. Sin embargo él, tomó sus blancos pies y los puso sobre sus muslos.

Ella lo miró arqueando una de sus delgadas cejas.  
Una chispa zigzagueó a través de él, y rápidamente un recuerdo de la noche pasada llegó a su mente.

Su manos y ojos se posaron en los pies de ella. Observando el esmalte de uñas rosa chicle, se dió cuenta de que se había perdido casi cada palabra de la película.  
Volvió su atención a la pantalla, pero su mente seguía en ella.

Candy cambió de posición sus hombros en la almohada, él le dió un vistazo, preguntándose si le gustaría ser besada allí. La vió apartarse un mechón de cabello de la cara, y quiso saber cuánto le gustaba recoger su cabello, si es que le gustaba. La película estaba casi al final sin embargo él no estaba ni enterado, más cuando la vió morder la esquina de su labio inferior con tanta inocencia sin saber lo que provocaba en él, e instantáneamente se sintió curioso por saber si le gustaría que fuera él quien lo hiciera.

Ella lo pinchó en el vientre con su dedo gordo del pie. Y él se tensó por un breve segundo, preguntándose si se habría dado cuenta de que la había estado mirando todo el tiempo. Pero ella claramente se encontraba mirando la pantalla.

Por impulso y necesidad de sentir su piel, alcanzó su pie y comenzó a masajearlo, de hecho esto ya lo había hecho muchas veces antes pero ahora se sentía distinto.

Ella lo miró y sonrió. Luego continuó mirando la pantalla.  
Se deslizó por su arco hasta su talón, tratando de evitar los pensamientos traviesos que involucraban sus pies y sus mas locas fantasías. Rapidamente su cuerpo reaccionó ante sus pensamientos.  
—¡Mierda! —murmuró en voz baja.  
Ella lanzó una mirada hacia él.  
—¿Estás bien?

—Shhh...—esta vez Cody y Flammy los silenciaron a la vez.  
—Sí... Bien. —dijo, agarrando una botella vacia de la mesa así tenía una excusa para conseguir algo de espacio para respirar—. Sólo quédate mirando. Voy por otra cerveza.  
—Okey.

Ella lo vió levantarse medio raro y encordado. Él trató de cubrir su evidente erección, lo último que necesitaba era su escrutinio mientras él se dirigia a la cocina.

Una vez allí. Suspiró aliviado. Arrastró la mano por su cabello.

—¡Eres un idiota!—masculló.

Se agachó, abrió el refrigerador y metió su cabeza para refrescarse un poco.

—Se siente mejor.—dijo y luego tomó una cerveza y volvió a la sala.

Se sentó junto a ella y levantó la botella en un brindis silencioso.

Diez minutos después la película llegó a su fin.

—Bien. Es hora de ir a casa.—anunció Flammy.

—Pensé que te quedarías a dormir.—dijo Candy.

—No puedo. Le prometí a mamá acompañarla al centro comercial, temprano.

—Yo la llevó.—dijo Cody. —Ya fue suficiente de películas por mí.

—De paso cómprate unas cervezas. Solo queda una.—le dijo Terry.

—Bien.

—Nos vemos mañana Can. Adios Terry.

Cuando ambos salieron, Candy se puso de pie llevando la caja de sobras a la cocina.

—Bien, creo que yo también iré a dormir.

—¿No vas a ver la siguiente película? — dijo siguiédola y llevando las botellas vacias.

—No. Estoy cansada.

—Tu nunca te cansas de ver películas. Es más, ésta siempre fue tu idea y jamás te has salteado nuestros días.—dijo él escudriñándola con la mirada.

—Bueno… siempre hay una primera vez.—tiró la caja vacía en la basura y dejó los platos en el fregadero para retirarse.

Él la tomó de la mano.

—Espera. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Nada. Qué descanses.

Se soltó y subió por las escaleras.

Él la observó alejarse por unos segundos y luego corrió detrás de Candy, por el pasillo, la alcanzó cuando estaba entrando a su cuarto.

—Candy—la llamó pero ella no se giró.  
—¿Estás bien? —preguntó con indecisión mientras se acercó a ella por la espalda.  
Ella negó con la cabeza.

La alcanzó, poniendo una mano en su espalda baja, y frotó suavemente. Ella se estremeció, y se alejó unos pasos de él.

—¿No te sientes bien? ¿Tienes dolor de cabeza o algo así?—preguntó y al momento se oyó una puerta rechinar, ambos se congelaron. Luego volvió a cerrarse.

— Debe ser papá.—dijo ella en voz baja.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que te pasa? Y no digas que es nada. Te conozco bastante. — cuestionó en el mismo tono.  
Ella se dió la vuelta. Su mandíbula se tensó, y resopló.  
Nunca había visto a Candy de esa manera.  
—¿Qué hice mal?—cuestionó furiosa.  
—¿A qué te refieres?  
Cerró los ojos, se via afligida. Respiró hondo y los volvió a abrir.  
—Estás pretendiendo que nunca pasó. ¿Verdad?  
—No —dijo rápidamente, tratando de defenderme—. Eso no es lo que estoy haciendo.  
Pero, de hecho, era lo que había estado haciendo durante todos los días.  
—Es lo que estás haciendo. Sólo lo escondimos debajo de la alfombra, y así no soy yo —dijo, su tono era feroz, recordándole una de las muchas cosas que admiraba de ella: su resistencia, su tenacidad—. No me dejaste hablar, y necesito saber.  
—Está bien, así que ¿qué necesitas saber? —preguntó, y los nervios se apoderaron de él.

Ella rodó sus ojos.  
—¿De verdad eres así de lento para entender, Terry?  
—Al parecer, lo soy. ¿Por qué simplemente no lo me lo dices? ¿Qué es lo que necesitas saber?  
Ella lo empujó contra la puerta cerrada y se acercó más y más a él. Estaban a unos diez centímetros de distancia. Él tragó.  
—¿No te sientes atraído por mí?—cuestionó sin apartar la vista de él.  
Su mandíbula cayó. Su cabeza dió vueltas.  
—¿Estás hablando en serio?  
Ella asintió.  
—Responde la pregunta, Terry.  
—Eres maravillosa. Eres hermosa. Eres impresionante —le dijo, recitando cumplidos.—. Y no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad. Es demasiado importante.  
Ella sacudió la cabeza.  
—Aún no respondes a mi pregunta.  
—Dije que eras hermosa.  
—Dijiste eso sobre Flammy, también. ¿Te sientes atraído por ella?

Él negó.

—Entonces...  
Tragó, tratando de reunir las palabras, pero todo lo que había en su cabeza era lo que le hizo a ella hace unos minutos cuando estaba junto a él en el sillón, y sus fantasías, y todas las malditas cosas que quería hacer con su mejor amiga. Porque estaba locamente atraído por ella. Había aprendido eso durante los últimos días.

—¿Me veo como si estuviera loco? —preguntó con voz tensa.

—¿De verdad quieres que responda eso?  
—Sí.  
—No, no te ves como si estuvieras loco. Te ves molesto. Como yo. Así que supongo que los dos estamos molestos.

—No. No estoy enojado —dijo, y envolvió su mano en la suya y entrelazando sus dedos con los de ella, la atrajo hacia él, más juntos, sin un centímetro de distancia—. No estoy enojado. Estoy jodidamente excitado. Porque tendría que estar loco para no sentirme atraído por ti —le dijo en un ronco susurro.  
Sus ojos se encendieron como luces de bengala. Como si le hubiera dado la respuesta perfecta. Sus iris bailaban con picardía y alegría.  
—¿Lo estás? —Toda la ira se habia ido de su voz. Ella era suave y ligera, y esa voz flotó por encima de él y haciéndolo desearla aún más.  
—Sí. —Habló con los dientes apretados. Con su mano alrededor de su cintura, de alguna manera la acercó más a él, luego pasó un dedo a lo largo de su mandíbula—. Pero no se supone que uno se sienta atraído de esta forma por su mejor amiga. Así no es como funciona. Probablemente tu hermano querrá enterrarme vivo luego de haber cortado mis pelotas y quemado mis manos.  
Su sonrisa se volvió más grande.  
—¿De verdad? —preguntó, pero era apenas una pregunta, era más como una maravillosa declaración.  
Ahora que lo había hecho admitirlo, él no tenía intenciones de dar marcha atrás. No estaba en su naturaleza.  
—No hagas que te lo demuestre —dijo, incitándola.  
Sus ojos brillaron. Se tomó un momento para preguntarse si eso era una buena idea. Sabía que estaba pisando terreno peligroso. Lo miró directamente a los ojos, era obvio que eso podría terminar muy, muy mal. Pero al final, simplemente no le importó.

—Pruébalo.  
—Desafío aceptado.  
En cuestión de segundos se inclinó hacia delante, cubriendo el centímetro que quedaba entre ellos y presionó sus labios contra los de ella. Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro, casi como si estuviera aliviado. Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor del cuello, tirando de su cuerpo contra el suyo.  
No era que había besado a decenas de chicos. Pero si lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, en las fiestas, en el asiento del acompañante de un automóvil. Pero nunca había besado a un chico como Terry antes. Y le gustaba hacerlo.  
Sus labios eran como fuego contra los de Candy, y se presionaba contra ella como si no pudiera tener suficiente.  
Ni siquiera se dió cuenta, cuando había movido sus manos, y las había enredado en su cabello castaño, instando a su boca a mantenerse contra la de ella. Entonces, sus labios se separaron, su lengua recorrió la de ella. Estaba bastante segura de que se iba a desmayar por la pura maravilla de ello.  
Terry gimió contra su boca. Era lo más excitante que habia escuchado nunca. Sus manos presionaron más abajo contra su espalda, peligrosamente cerca de su trasero. Gimió, deseando sentir sus manos en todas partes, en ese momento.  
Un ruido proveniente de la planta baja los alarmó.

Ella dió un paso atrás, jadeando. Terry se quedo mirándola, con una expresión aturdida en el rostro. Se miraron el uno al otro de golpe, ambos respirando pesadamente.

—¡Santa mierda !—finalmente murmuró, y ella río.  
—¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, corriendo una mano a través de su  
cabello.  
Ella sacudió su cabeza.

—Diría que un beso bastante impresionante.

Él sonrió arrogante.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo.  
Se miraron el uno al otro por otro momento. Queriendo volver al beso, pero el estaba un poco preocupado de que no poder detenerse en esa ocasión.

Aún bajo el efecto del beso, no escucharon los pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

—¡Candy!—llamó a la puerta Cody.—¿Candy estás dormida?.—giró el picaporte.

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Gracias por todos los saludos._

 _Durante todo este tiempo que estuve ausente, además de estudiar lo que fue diciembre, me la pasé yendo a la academia. Estoy feliz porque voy llevando bien el baile. De vez en cuando duele o tira un poco pero se puede, aunque sea de a poco. También retomé natación, en fin… estoy retomando mi vida nuevamente._

 _Gracias por su paciencia y por sobre todo la atención que le dan a mi historia._

 _Estoy tratando de no hacerla tan larga porque quiero tomar una que me gustó mucho y que había prometido darle una continuación ya que su autora (Laly Soria) no tiene el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo. ACLARO: FUE ELLA QUIEN ME LO PIDIÓ. Así que decidí hacerlo. Pero solo será una._

 _Bien, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

 **Buen comienzo de semana.**

 **¡Gracias por tu atención!**


	9. Chapter 9

**NUEVE**

Aún bajo el efecto del beso, no escucharon los pasos subiendo por las escaleras.

—¡Candy!—llamó a la puerta Cody.—¿Candy estás dormida?.—giró el picaporte y se detuvo.

Ambos se quedaron paralizados y pálidos.

—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué vamos a hacer?—dijo la rubia al borde del colapso.

—Shhh—la silenció el castaño.—Métete en el baño.

—¿Qué? No. Métete tú. Eres tu quien está usurpado mi habitación.—dijo mientras Terry la empujaba al baño.

—Ya pecas. Hazme caso por una vez.

—¿Candy?— llamó a la puerta nuevamente su hermano.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?—dijo el padre de ambos rubios. Las voces lo despertaron.

—Nada. Solo quiero hablar con candy. Quería saber si Terry se fue...—mintió. Solo quería comprobar que su amigo no estuviera con su hermana, ya que durante la película lo había visto de una manera diferente.

—Deja de molestar a tu hermana y ve a dormir, Cody.

—Esta bien. Voy a llamarlo.—sacó su móvil y dándose la vuelta, marcó. Al primer tono el móvil se escuchó muy cerca. Demasiado para su gusto.—¿Qué mierda?—maldijo el rubio abriendo la puerta.

Entró a la habitación y ¿encontró? nada. Su padre lo seguió por detrás. Pero vió las luces del baño encendidas y la puerta abierta.

—¿Candy?—gritó y entró al baño. La escena ante sus ojos no era para nada lo que había imaginado.— ¡Oh, mierda!—exclamó Cody para luego cubrir su boca y salir del baño asqueado.

— ¿Pero qué es todo ésto?—cuestionó el padre.

Candy estaba abrazada al retrete mientras que el castaño sostenía su cabello con una mano y con la otra le masajeaba la espalda.

—Se sintió mal y no quise dejarla sola.—respondió el buscado.— Al parecer comió demasiado.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Y recibiendo un pellizco por lo bajo, de la pecosita.

—¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?—cuestionó la madre ingresando en la habitación.

Candy limpió su boca luego de apretar el botón de la cadena y que se fuera lo que supuestamente su estómago había arrojado (galletas trituradas que su querido amigo había tomado del escritorio de la rubia y las había arrojado al inodoro)

—Estoy mejor.—dijo poniendo su mejor cara de enferma.

—Oh, cariño. Te prepararé un té caliente. Eso te hará sentir mejor.—dijo la madre recibiendo a su pequeña mimada entre sus brazos y llevándola a la cama.

—Gracias mamá.

—Cariño...—dijo Rose dirigiéndose a Terry.—Gracias por cuidar de mi pequeña.

El castaño miró a la joven en cuestión, ésta lo fulminó con la mirada y él solo se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Para algo estamos los amigos, ¿no?

Los otros hombres de la casa miraban la escena. Cody se ganó una mirada molesta de su padre.

—¿Qué?

—Nada. Mejor vete a dormir.—le dijo su padre saliendo de la habitación.

—¿Qué querías?—cuestionó el castaño a su amigo.

—Dijiste que me esperarías y como no te vi…

—Pensaste que estaba con tu hermana.

—No. Bueno si. Pero no de esa forma.—se defendió— sé que Candy es tu mejor amiga y mi hermana. Y no harías nada para que eso cambiara. Sabes que no me gustaría.

 _Touch_.

—Claro que no.—dijo el castaño y luego miró a la joven.—Trata de no comer demasiado la próxima vez.

La rubia abrió los ojos y le lanzó uno de sus bellos almohadones.

…

..

.

El sonido del teléfono lo despertó. Frotándose los ojos, rodó y alcanzó su móvil que se encontraba junto a los pies de la mesa de luz.  
 _—Hola.  
—_ _ **Hola, ¿todavía dormido?**_ _—_ preguntó al otro lado del teléfono.  
 _—Sí.  
—_ _ **Despierta, dormilona. Son más de las once.**_ —era mentira apenas y eran las ocho de la mañana.  
 _—Humm, ¿qué quieres?_ —sus ojos todavía eran pesados. Había estado despierto toda la noche pensando sobre lo ocurrido con Candy.  
— _ **Necesito que me acompañes hasta la casa de mis tios.**_  
Sentándose, cubrió su bostezo.

— _¿No puedes ir solo?._  
— _**Sabes que detesto ir hasta allí. Pero mi padre me pidió llevarle unos papeles importantes a tío Karl. Ademas aún me debes un favor. ¿Te olvidas que te presté a mi hermana para salvar tu pellejo?**_

— _De acuerdo, está bien. Déjame dar una ducha y estaré listo para aguantar a tus tíos._  
— _ **Te debo una.**_

 _Por supuesto que sí, y me las cobraré con creces_. Pensó para si mismo el castaño.  
Colgó el teléfono y frunció el ceño.

Ir a ver a los tíos de Cody no era nada divertido pero tampoco era desagradable. Eran dos personas mayores de unos setenta años, un poco anticuados y con un obsesionado gustó por los pasteles de calabaza. No era que el pastel fuera incomible solo que al joven rubio no le gustaba la calabaza ni nada que se le parezca. Pero sabía que no podía negarse a comer algo que su tía preparara porque sino ésta se ofendería y él estaría en problemas con su padre, por lo que se vería obligado a comer dicho "manjar". Cuestión lo que Cody siempre se rehusaba a ir. Por su parte el castaño no tenía inconveniente con probar lo que le ofrecían.

…

..

.

Cuarenta minutos después.

—Okey. Escucha bien.—dijo muy serio Cody mientras manejaba su Mustang GT rojo.— bajaré solo. Entregaré los papeles rápido. Y... si por casualidad te piden que bajes. Te vas a negar.—dijo muy serio— Por nada del mundo bajarás. Le diré que estás apurado porque tienes que volver ya que tu madre no se siente bien.

—Oye. No metas a mi madre en tus mentiras—se quejó el castaño.

—No seas idiota. No quiero quedarme a comer ese maldito pastel.

—No está tan mal.—dijo su acompañante encogiéndose de hombros.

—Te olvidas que estuve toda una semana sin poder salir porque no podía alejarme del baño.—dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

Terry emitió una sonora carcajada.

—Oh, si.—inhaló.— te cagaste toda una vida.

— No es gracioso.

—Esta bien. Solo diles que vamos de pasada.

—Van a obligarme. Estoy seguro. —dijo molesto.

—Yo me encargo.

—De acuerdo.— estacionó el auto en la propiedad de sus tíos-abuelos.

Era una enorme mansión estilo victoriana, con un amplio patio y un jardín perfectamente cuidado.

Su tía se encontraba allí. Llevaba un lindo sombrero con un lazo blanco y adornado con flores, una camisa blanca y unos pantalones de lino color crudo. Su cabello blanco y sedoso estaba corto por cerca de los hombros. A pesar de sus tantos años, era un mujer que se conservaba muy bien.

—Oh, !Mi pequeño duendecillo!—exclamó la anciana en cuanto vió descender a su sobrino-nieto.

—¡Aquí vamos!—dijo Cody poniendo los ojos en blanco y descendiendo del auto para ir al encuentro de su tía.

Por su parte Terry se partía de la risa.

—Buenos dias tía.— le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—Que alegría tenerte en casa.—lo abrazó y vió sobre su hombro hacia el auto— ¿No es ese tu amigo, Terrence?

—Oh… eh si.

—Pero que mala educación de tu parte, Cody.—lo regañó—Dile que baje. Acabo de sacar un rico pastel de calabaza que tanto te gusta.

—Oh, no. No… no es necesario tía. Además Terry tiene prisa.—en eso se acercó el mencionado.

—Tia Martha.—la llamó como ella se lo había pedido, le dió un beso en la mejilla.

—Cariño. —lo recibió con una tierna sonrisa—Pensé que no querías bajar a saludar a esta vieja gruñona.—dijo divertida.

—Para nada, tía Martha. Usted tan hermosa y llena de vida como siempre.

—Oh, que joven mas caballeroso. Gracias, querido. Deberías aprender de Terrence, Cody. —éste rodó los ojos—Pero por favor, entremos. Le estaba diciendo a Cody que hice pastel.

—Con lo que le gusta su pastel a cody.—dijo entre risas el castaño ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo.—¿Qué?

El rubio negó con la cabeza.

—Te agradezco tu hospitalidad pero de verdad estamos apurado.

— ¿Vas a rechazar a esta vieja mujer?—dijo decepcionada— Esta bien cariño, no hay nada de divertido en quedarse conmigo. Lo entiendo.

El castaño se acercó a su amigo y le dijo por lo bajo.

—Si entristece a tu tía tu padre se enterará y dudo que le guste.

Cody al escuchar a su amigo y ver la desilusión en la mirada de su tía no le quedó otra que aceptar la invitación.

Inhaló profundo.

—Perdon tía. No quise hacerla sentirse mal. Pero podemos pasar solo un rato.

La mujer lo miró sonriente.

—Oh, bien. Pasemos entonces. Tu tío está en el despacho.

A regañadientes el rubio siguió al par.

…

Una vez dentro, en la acojedora sala…

—¿Por qué no trajeron a mi pequeña niña?

— Sabes que Candy es difícil de despertar.—anunció Cody.

—Tus padres debieron poner mano dura con ustedes. Siempre los malcrió. Y tú querido—se dirigió a terry.—¿Cuándo piensas cortar ese cabello? Pareces un león mojado.

Cody emitió una sonora carcajada. Y Terry lo fulminó con la mirada.

—León mo…. mojado...—repitió el rubio tratando de recuperar la compostura.

—Y tú no te quedas atrás. Recuerdo cuando solían quedarse conmigo.—se puso de pie y tomó una foto que estaba sobre la pequeña mesa. Cody y Candy eran pequeños. Estaban parados en el jardín posando para la cámara, tenian menos de diez años en esa foto. Su tía los había vestido a Cody con una camisa blanca de mangas cortas abotonada hasta el cuello y bermudas azul con tiradores, el cabello lo llevaba bien peinado, compartido al medio y tenía demasiado gel. Por su parte Candy llevaba un vestido azul con lunares blancos y un lazo azul y medias blancas, tenía dos coletas sujetando sus rizos.

—Nunca voy a superar ese día.—comentó Cody por lo bajo. Su cara lo decía todo en esa foto. Tenía el dedo índice en su nariz y el ceño fruncido, y su hermana era toda alegría.

—Vaya que eras guapo.—comentó Terry conteniendo la risa.

— Si se hubiese quedado conmigo no se vestiría de esa manera tan ridícula.—señaló sus bermudas cortas estampadas con la camiseta de algodón amarilla y unas converse negras. No le quedaba para nada mal pero para la anciana era algo inapropiado siendo hijo de un hombre con apellido influyente.

—Buenos días, jovencitos.—saludó su tío.

—Tio Karl.—extendió su mano para estrechar la del anciano.

—Vaya que has crecido, Cody. Y mira al joven Grandchester.—estrechó su mano con éste.

—¿Cómo ha estado señor Andrew?

—Bien bien ¿Y dime muchacho? ¿Cómo va esa parejita?

— ¿Emmm?— no sabía a qué se refería el hombre..

— ¿De qué habla tío?—quiso saber Cody.

—Oh, de Terrence y tú hermana…

—¿Qué?— dijeron ambos jóvenes.

—¿Candy y tú no son novios aún?

—No. Por supuesto que no.—se adelantó Cody.—Candy es como una hermana para Terry. Eso nunca sucedería. Además Terry no es el indicado para ella. Ya lo conoces como es. No le gusta el compromiso y no toma nada en serio. O sino pregunta en el colegio o en la universidad, si quieres más datos. Es todo un don Juan—el castaño tensó la mandíbula ante aquellas palabras.

— Siempre creí que llegarían a casarse. Hacen una linda pareja.

— Mi padre se ahorcaría antes.—dijo divertido el rubio.

—Bien, hijo. Y por cierto, ¿para cuando un corte ustedes dos?

Los chicos pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—Mejor pasemos a la mesa que el pastel ya debe de estar tibio.—dijo la tía.

—¡No!—dijo en voz alta Cody y todos se voltearon hacia él.—Perdón… eh…bueno, tía nosotros ya nos íbamos. Cómo…le dije…eh estamos un poco atrasados.

— Deberían venir más seguido.—comentó su tío.

—Algun día.

—Es una pena. Pero déjame empaquetarles para que tengan para el viaje.

—Podemos esperar.—sonrió con malicia el castaño— No hay prisa, no es así Cody.

No se iba a quedar con la espina luego del "excelente" concepto que dejó su amigo.

…

Media hora más tarde…

—Lo siento. Cambia esa cara de idiota.—le dijo a su amigo quién iba muy centrado en la carretera.—No estuvo tan mal.—continuó.—creo que con el paso de los años tu tía va perfeccionando su pastel.—rió abiertamente por la cara de pocos amigos que llevaba Cody.

—Me la pagarás. —anunció y su acompañante rió con más ganas contagiando al molesto.

—No puedes negar que estuvo bueno.

El joven solo respondió con un encogimiento de hombros.

Luego rieron fuertemente.

Cuando estuvieron más relajados, Cody aprovechó para preguntar algo que le había estado pensando desde la noche anterior.

—Entonces, ¿Qué fué eso de anoche? —preguntó.  
—¿ A qué te refieres?—frunció el ceño.

—Tu y mi hermana.

El castaño palideció. Acaso ¿Se había dado cuenta de lo que pasaba con su hermana?

— Anoche ví algo que no me gustó.—lo miró por el rabillo del ojo—Candy no es así. La conozco. Tú sabes lo que le pasó. Sé que anoche no fue solo un simple dolor de estómago.

Exhaló aliviado.

—Ah… Es por eso que te ofreciste a llevar a Flammy. Vaya que eres listo—se burló. Sabía que Flammy era una tumba cuando se trataba de guardar secretos en lo referido a la pecosa.

—Si.  
— Pecas no me contó nada. Yo solo la seguí porque la ví mal.—mintió—Nada más. Y por cierto… ¿qué fue lo que hablaste con Flammy?—quiso saber.  
—Poco y nada. Creí que estaba asi por el idiota de la fiesta. Como ya se fué—respondió Cody.  
El poco buen humor que tenía se desvaneció. No le gustaba la idea de que Candy estuviera con él. Y estaba aliviado de que se había marchado.  
—Verla con alguien me enoja. No necesita mezclarse con ese tipo de chicos. Lo único que le causarán serán problemas —gruñó Cody y se dispuso a contarle lo que le había dicho Flammy.

 _ **Flash back.**_

 _Abrió la puerta para la joven y luego rodeó el auto para subir en el asiento del conductor._

 _Encendió el auto y salió de la cochera para dirigirse a su destino._

 _Suspiró. Y luego habló.  
—Escucha Flammy, tu y Candy son muy amigas desde hace mucho tiempo y estoy seguro de que sabes lo que le pasa. —dijo mirando de reojo a la joven y lanzándole una sonrisa. Nunca fallaba a la hora de obtener lo que quería con las chicas.  
—Tranquilo, chico sexy. Tus encantos no funcionan conmigo. Soy inmune. —  
respondió con un tono divertido._

— _No lo sé.—dijo arrogante.  
—¿Qué quieres saber?_

— _¿Candy está así por el idiota de la fiesta?_

 _Flammy se rió y le dió una palmada en el brazo._

— _Tranquilo. Jeisson es un buen  
chico. No lo juzgues sin conocerlo.  
—Estoy siendo bueno —respondió él—. Además, estoy seguro que no va a regresar. Esto es sólo una amistad. Candy no parece muy interesada. Bueno eso fue lo que me pareció. Lo cual es bueno, porque no se va a llevar a mi hermanita con él. No le permitiré irse a cinco horas de  
distancia._

 _Flammy suspiró._

— _Necesitará espacio para respirar lo suficientemente pronto, Cody. Puedes quererla y cuidarla mientras te mantengas al margen y la dejes tomar sus propias decisiones. Candy ya no es una niña. Ahora es una chica grande. No lo olvides._

— _Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta._

— _Ya viste. Jeisson no es el problema._

— _¿Entonces?_

— _Entonces nada. Candy ya no es una niña. Déjala ser._

— _Eso no responde a mi pregunta. Ella jamás se salta una noche de pelis. Algo no va bien y quiero saber qué es._

— _¿Por qué no se lo preguntas a ella?_

— _Porque te lo estoy preguntando a tí._

— _Al parecer se cansó de estar rodeada de ustedes. Maduren.—dijo.  
Cody se inclinó y besó la cabeza de Flammy. _

— _No importa. —dijo estacionando frente a la casa de Flammy—Ahora ve y duerme.—dijo luego de estirarse para tomar la manija y abrirle la puerta._

 _ **Fin de flash back**_

Golpeó el volante luego de concluir su relato.

—No me importa lo que ella diga. No voy a permitir que ningún idiota juegue con mi hermana y la lastime.

Quiso discutir con eso, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada.  
No existía una forma de que alguna vez permitiera que su hermana se  
acercara a él y no podía culparlo. Él no era una buena opción para Candy pero tampoco había alguien más que si lo fuera. Pensó para sí mismo.

…

..

.

Los siguientes días, Terry no se había aparecido muy seguido por la casa de los rubios y, si lo hacía al momento inventaba una excusa para salir de allí cuando Candy aparecía.

Sentía que cada vez que la tenía frente a él, cometería el grave error de no dejarla ir. Sabía que la atracción que sentían ambos era inevitable y fuerte. Pero no iba a por ello.

Había decidido respetar ambas amistades y para ello debía mantenerse alejado de ella, al menos hasta la universidad. Haría hasta lo imposible por mantener sus manos fuera de la pecosa.

Así que una semana más tarde se marchó junto a Cody. Ambos debían ponerse al día con los estudios antes de comenzar con los exámenes.

Por su parte las chicas lo hicieron un poco más de un mes de lo que habían acordado.

— ¿Porqué no usamos el ascensor? Sería más fácil.

— Te lo repetí veinte veces. Está en reparación.

— Okey okey. No te enfades. Lo único buen de todo ésto, es que compartiremos el departamento y el baño será solo nuestro.—dijo Flammy mientras cargaba su equipaje por las escaleras al tercer piso.

—Ya deja de quejarte. Ya solo nos queda un viaje más y terminamos.

— ¿Por qué el presumido de tu hermano y tu amigo no traen su culo aquí y nos ayudan con todo ésto? Debiste avisarles que llegaríamos hoy.

La rubia rodó los ojos y pasó por delante sin responder.

—Can… no te hagas. Sabes que se bien que entre tú y Terry las cosas están medio raras.

—Ya lo hablamos.

— Lo sé. Pero siento que debo repetirlo hasta el cansancio. Él no es bueno para ti. No me refiero a que sea una mala persona. Puede ser la persona más tierna y más buena como amigo. Pero…

—Ya Flammy. Sé a lo que te refieres. Pero créeme. No busco en Terry algo más que no sea su amistad.

—Eso espero.—dijo por lo bajo.

— Oh, por fin.—exclamó en cuanto ingresó al pequeño departamento.

Era cómodo, no muy grande. Constaba de dos habitaciones enfrentadas, un baño compartido, la pequeña cocina estaba separada de la sala por una barra de mármol y dos taburetes.

Tenían un tv smart de 60" regalo del padre de Candy. Al frente un sillón de tres cuerpos, dos butacones y una pequeña mesa en el centro.

—Bien, solo nos queda una valija más y dos cajas. Y con eso concluimos.—anunció la rubia.

—¿Cuál de las habitaciones vas a quedarte?

— La blanca. A ti te gusta el color. Así que la otra es toda tuya.

— Perfecto. Me gusta el rojo.

— Bien, vamos por las últimas cosas.

—Ay, tomemos un descanso. Solo cinco minutitos.—pidió exhausta.

— Cuanto más rápido hagamos esto más pronto nos desocuparmos. Vamos. No seas floja.—la empujó de nuevo a la salida.

Bajaron rápidamente y se toparon con un sonriente joven.

— Si no fuera por mamá que me llamó para preguntar si llegaron bien, no me a enteraba de que ya estaban aquí.—anunció su hermano.

—Hola a ti también.—respondió con sarcasmo.— Lo iba a hacer, solo que estábamos ocupadas.—señaló hacia el auto.

—¿Cómo quedó?

— Ya la conocés. Lloró desde que sonó la alarma.

—Se acostumbrará. ¿Ya terminaron?—las dos negaron con la cabeza— Déjame ayudarles.

Cody tomo una de las cajas, bastante pesada por los libros . Flammy llevó una más pequeña y Candy quedó en el auto sacando su valija rosa.

—¿Necesita ayuda, señorita?—dijo una voz muy conocida a su espalda.

— Hmmm...—se dió la vuelta para enfrentarlo.— Vaya al parecer al señorito Grandchester se le dió por aparecer.—dijo con sarcasmo.

— ¿Enojada?—inquirió él.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.—se cruzó de brazos— Cómo debería sentirme si el que dice ser mi mejor amigo se comporta como un idiota. Apenas y responde mis mensajes, si es que yo le escribo obviamente. No me llamó y tampoco me dijo: _"Hey pecas me voy"_.—se puso en jarras.—… entonces, dime cómo debo de sentirme.

—Eh… —metió sus dedos entre su cabello desordenado.— No quise hacerte sentir mal. De verdad.

—¿Fue por lo que pasó esa noche?

—No, claro que no.—mintió—Yo solo pensé que no querías verme. Por lo que pasó, ya sabes.—se encogió de hombros.

—Eres un idiota. Lo sabes, verdad.

— Ven aquí.—la tomó entre sus brazos.—lo siento pecas. Te extrañé.

Llevó lo último que quedaba y subieron al departamento.

Cody abastecía la nevera y la alacena con alimentos, Flammy se ocupaba de su habitación mientras que Terry ayudaba a su amiga en su cuarto.

—Bonito departamento.—comentó.—Pensé que se quedarían en el campus.

Él estaba sentado mirándola ordenar sus libros y demás, sobre los estantes del escritorio.

—Hubo cambio de planes a último momento. A papá no le agradaba la idea de que tuviéramos que compartir el baño con todo el edificio. Además solo estamos a cinco cuadras.

—Eso me parece bien.

La conversación era libre y sencilla, y eso le recordó por qué era mejor mantenerse como amigos y por qué era mucho mejor para su amistad si no hacian nunca más la práctica de besar de nuevo.

Ninguno de los dos quería renunciar a lo que tenían.  
Ella era la persona con la que podía ser él mismo y le gustaba simplemente relajarse asi con ella.  
Como si pudiera leer su mente, Candy suspiró feliz y dijo:  
—Echaba de menos hacer esto contigo.  
—Estaba pensando lo mismo.  
Ella se acercó e inclinó su cabeza y lo miró.  
—¿De verdad? —La expresión en su rostro era una de asombro y sorpresa—. ¿Así que funciona, entonces?  
—¿Así que funciona qué? —preguntó con curiosidad.  
Pasó un dedo a lo largo del lateral de su cabello.  
—El aparato que implanté en tu cabeza así podría leer tu mente —dijo con fingida seriedad.

Él río.  
—Me agarraste. Bien, esto ya me dió hambre. Pidamos comida. Yo pago.  
— Y helado. También súmalo a tu cuenta.  
—Dale. He echado de menos esto, también… ¿Qué dice si lo hacemos aquí, cada viernes?

— ¿Eh?—sintió sus mejillas arder.

—No seas mal pensada. Me refiero a los finde de películas.

—Claro. Aunque también podría ser en lo de ustedes.

— Seguro.

—Entonces está todo bien.—fue más bien una pregunta que una afirmación.

—Por supuesto. No más rollo así nos evitamos momentos como éste.

…

..

.

Primer día de clase…

—¡Mierda. Mierda. Mierda! Es tarde.—exclamó.

No había escuchado la alarma. Flammy ya se había marchado una hora antes, ya que quería ver si lograba cambiar de comisión para estar con su amiga.

Recogió su cabello en un moño desordenado. Mientras cepillaba sus dientes trataba de ponerse lo primero que encontró: un jean blanco ajustado, una camiseta gris con tirantes y las converse blanca.

Enjuagó su boca, tomó la mochila y corrió a toda prisa hasta su auto.

—Oh, mierda. Al parecer hoy no es mi día.— maldijo al comprobar que el tanque de combustible estaba vacío.

No le quedó otra que correr ya que ni siquiera un taxi se dignaba a pasar.

En menos de diez minutos llegó al campus.  
Jadeó y respiró entrecortadamente mientras corría a través de la extensión del patio de la Universidad, intentando con todas sus fuerzas no caer de bruces.  
Se detuvo unos segundos y echó un breve vistazo de sí misma en el reflejo de una puerta de cristal de la fotocopiadora. _No era bueno. No era nada bueno en absoluto._ Se dijo.  
Su cabello rubio parecía al pelaje rizado de un perro caniche miniatura, el sudor se acumulaba en la nariz y frente. Sus mejillas estaban rojas. Podría dar la impresión de haber estado haciendo cualquier cosas menos que había llegado corriendo.  
—Como sea.— se dijo.

Mantuvo su vertiginoso ritmo, casi hasta el punto de perder el conocimiento, atravesando las puertas dobles del bloque de ciencias naturales, buscando las aulas, y  
dirigiéndose directamente hacia el aula de la profesora Grey's. Muchos le habían comentado que era toda una odisea aprobar con ella.  
Demasiado perdida en su confusión, no se dió cuenta del pequeño grupo de  
estudiantes que se dirigían a la vuelta de la esquina. Pero, por desgracia, eso cambió cuando la pelirroja, ultra maquillada golpeó directamente de frente con ella, al parecer a propósito, haciendo que cayera sobre su trasero.

—¡Ay!—se quejó.  
—¡Uy! ¡Mira por dónde vas, cariño! —cantó maliciosamente—. ¿Tal vez necesitas gafas o algo así?  
Y ese era el tercer golpe de mala suerte. Eliza Leagan estaba frente a ella.

— _Maldita sea mi suerte. ¿Por qué el idiota de Terry no me advirtió que la loca está también asistía a esta universidad? —_ maldijo en su mente.

—Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí.—sus demás compañeras rieron fuertemente.—Nada menos que a la amiguita de Terry. No vemos luego, queridita.

Simplemente gruñó en voz baja y se puso de pie.

— ¡Perra siliconada!. —dijo un poco más fuerte de lo que pensó.

Recogió su libro que había llevado en la mano y que ahora se encontraba en el piso. Se dispuso a correr al aula.

No hizo el intento de hacer un solo paso cuando chocó contra algo duro cayendo nuevamente sobre sus glúteos ya maltratados.

—¡Mierda! ¿Por qué carajos no se fijan por donde caminan?  
Suspiró derrotada y decidió que realmente ni siquiera debería haberse molestado en salir de la cama esa mañana.  
Una breve carcajada sonó frente a ella, sobresaltándola, y una cálida mano se  
apoderó de su brazo.  
Entrecerró los ojos y levantó la mirada encontrándose con un amplio pecho cubierto por una camiseta con mangas cortas de color blanca combinada con azul y amarillo, perteneciente al equipo de fútbol de la universidad.  
—¿Estás bien?  
Seguió el sonido de la profunda voz con acento sureño. Un verdadero chico bronceado con cabello rubio oscuro y corto, con ojos de un color marrón claro, enmarcado por unas pestañas largas y negras, era mucho más alto que ella, tal vez ciento ochenta y cinco centímetros de altura.  
No pudo evitar aspirar una bocanada de aire.  
Era precioso. En realidad malditamente deslumbrante. No tanto con Terry. Pensó pero debía admitir que el chico tenía lo suyo.  
Se sacudió del aturdimiento y rechazó la mano que le ofrecía, necesitando escapar y recuperar cierta compostura, o tal vez dignidad, a pesar de que había sido prácticamente despojada de ella en el último par de horas, pasó por delante de él.  
Agarrándola de la muñeca al pasar, él le preguntó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien?  
Trató de relajarse y no ser grosera, la había ayudado, después de todo, pero sus nervios estaban destrozados, el toque de su mano callosa y áspera en su piel sólo empeoró las cosas.  
Con los hombros alicaídos, le contestó.

—Estoy bien.  
—¿Estás segura?  
Soltó un largo suspiro, encontrando sus preciosos ojos color miel.

—¿Alguna vez has tenido uno de esos días en que todo se convierte en una absoluta maldita pesadilla? —hizo hincapié en las tres últimas palabras lentamente.  
Soltó un fuerte resoplido y le dió una expresión divertida, sus labios carnosos pusieron mala cara en una sonrisa torcida y su nariz ligeramente se arrugó fuera del centro con el movimiento.  
—¿Me creerías si te digo que estoy teniendo uno de esos días?  
—Entonces ya somos dos. —no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa renuente a cambio. —Gracias por ayudarme. Fue muy amable de tu parte.  
Cruzó sus marcados y bronceados brazos sobre su pecho, enarcó una de sus cejas.  
—De nada. Soy West.  
—Candy —le dijo rápidamente.

Los dientes de West se arrastraron sobre su labio inferior mientras asentía lentamente, mirándola de pies a cabeza con una intensidad inusual y profunda. Luego, sin decir palabra, entró en el aula de cálculo.  
Después de tomarse un momento para recuperarse, procedió a pasar por la entrada del aula de biología que estaba a dos aulas más adelante, donde automáticamente varios pares de ojos se fijaron en ella. Aunque no fue la última, ya que por detrás llegó otra chica con gafas que por poco se la lleva por delante.

—Oh, lo siento.—se disculpó la recién llegada.

La profesora Grey's las miró con dureza. Candy y la joven bajaron la cabeza y se dirigieron hacia la parte de atrás llena de vergüenza.

Después de unos cincuenta minutos dolorosamente largos de clase, sacó su teléfono de la mochila y le envió un texto a Flammy.  
— _¿Pudiste solucionar eso?._ _ **  
— Estoy en eso.**_

— _¡Avísame! ¿Nos vemos en el almuerzo?_

— _**Si.¿Qué tal el primer día?**_

— _Una mierda. Luego te cuento._

— _**:-p**_

Cuando la clase finalizó...

—Por fin.—dijo en voz baja.

— Estuvimos así de ser expulsadas de la clase de la señora Grey's.—comentó su compañera de tardanza.

—Tuvimos suerte, entonces.—le sonrió— Por cierto, soy Candice White pero mis amigos me llaman Candy.

—Patricia O'brien pero prefiero que me digan Patty.

Pasaron a Física. El siguiente periodo, se sentó tomando notas cuando recibió un mensaje de Terry. Secretamente deslizando la pantalla para abrir el mensaje, perdió completamente su atención de la clase.

— _ **¿Cómo va?**_

— _Apesta TT_

— _ **¿Qué pasó?**_

— _Tenemos que hablar._

— _**¿Un día de mierda?**_

— _Peor que eso._

— _**Veo que ya te cruzaste.—**_ Terry ya sabía a lo que se refería— _ **Nos vemos en la cafetería.**_

Física y química pasaron en un borrón.

…

Iban camino a la cafetería cuando le llegó un mensaje de Flammy.

— _ **¿Dónde estás? Ya estoy en la cafetería.**_

— _En la puerta._ —respondió al instante.  
―¡Hey, Candy! ― la llamó una voz muy particular.

—¿Ah…?—se volteó— Eh hola de nuevo.

—¿Qué tal tus clases?

—Por lo menos no hubo ningún otro incidente.—dijo sonriente.

—Eso es bueno.

Sostuvo la puerta para ambas jóvenes.

—Ella es una compañera por cierto.

—West.—saludó a la morena la cual se puso nerviosa en cuanto le sonrió.

—Eh… Pa-patricia… Patty.

Llenaron sus bandejas y luego de pagar se dirigieron a la mesa donde ya se encontraba Flammy y un ex compañero.

—Stear.—lo saludó la rubia con una gran sonrisa.

-—Candy, que bueno verte.

— Lo mismo digo. Te extrañamos.

— También yo.—dijo muy sincero y luego miró sobre su hombro. Ella lo siguió con la mirada.

—Hola.—saludó.

—Oh, lo siento.—se disculpó con sus nuevos amigos.— Ella es Flammy, mi compañera de cuarto y mejor amiga. Él es Stear, un gran amigo. Chicos ellos son Patty y West.

—Hola Flammy, Stear—saludó Patty con timidez. Por su parte West solo sonrió.

Stear se sentó en el extremo de la mesa, a su derecha estaba Flammy y a la izquierda Patty. West tomó asiento al frente de Candy la cual estaba al lado de su amiga.

Estaban en una charla muy animada y entre risas, cuando todo el lugar se calló y se voltearon hacia la puerta de entrada.

No era de esperarse que no llamarán la atención. Integraban el equipo de fútbol de la universidad y, eran tambien los chicos más guapos.

Ellos caminaron hacia la mesa de la pecosa y el resto de los asientos fueron interceptados por Zack, Larry, Archie, el hermano de Stear y otros a quienes las chicas no conocian.

Era difícil de escuchar con el ruido dentro de la cafetería. El aire estaba cargado con el olor de comida frita y piel sudorosa, pero de alguna manera todo mundo parecía tener más energía de lo habitual.

Minutos después llegaron los que faltaban.

—Hey chicas.— saludaron.

—Hola chicos.—saludaron Flammy y Candy.

—¿Ustedes se conocen?— cuestionó West a la rubia.

—Por supuesto.

—¿Que tal el viaje, Archie?—preguntó Candy.

— Increíble.—le respondió.

—Se la pasó más en Milán comprando la última moda que visitando a nuestra abuela.—dijo Stear provocando la risa en el grupo.  
—Hola, West—dijo Cody, saludando al hombre que estaba sentado delante de su hermana. Llevaba una gorra blanca del equipo de futbol.  
—Te perdimos después del partido del sábado, Cody. —dijo con una amplia y blanca sonrisa.  
—Tenía que atender un asunto importante.—dijo inclinándose para besar la rubia cabellera de Candy.

—¿Cómo fue tu día?

—De mierda.—respondió ella.  
—Estás sentado en mi silla, Weston.  
El anunciado se volvió a ver a Terry parado detrás de él, y luego miró a Candy, sorprendido.

Ella le dió una mirada interrogativa al recién llegado.

—Oh, ¿es ella una de tus chicas, Grandchester?  
—Absolutamente, no. —respondió ella, sacudiendo la cabeza.  
West miró a Terry, quien lo miraba expectante.

—Es la hermana de Cody. Creo que ya deberías saberlo. Y sobre todo las reglas.—agregó Zack.

—Yo no soy amigo de Cody, solo compañeros de juego.—dijo.  
West se encogió de hombros y luego tomó su bandeja.—Nos vemos en otro momento, Candy.

—Si. Seguro.  
El castaño tensó la mandíbula y le sonrió a la pecosa mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

— ¿Qué hay de nuevo, Pecas?  
— ¿Qué fue eso? —preguntó, enviándole una mirada interrogativa y a la vez fulminante.  
Terry se echó a reír y tomó un sorbo de su vaso de agua.

—No me gusta que tomen mis cosas.

—Estas tomando de mi vaso.—le señaló y el se encogió de hombros.— Y ¿Desde cuándo eres propietario de esta mesa?

—Desde que entré a esta universidad.—dijo con demasiada arrogancia.

—Olvídalo.—negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Vas a decirme que pasó?  
No pudo ignorar las miradas de los que estaban sentados en la mesa y de los que estaban fuera. Ellos jamás permitían sentarse con alguien que no enorme fuera de su grupo.

—Terry —dijo una voz chillona.

—Hablando de roma...—dijo Candy y asintió con la cabeza, y Flammy y los chicos voltearon para ver a dos voluptuosas chicas que se acercaban, una pelirroja y la otra morena. 

_**Continuará…**_

 _Lo siento por tardar… pero no podía entrar en la cuenta._

 _Aquí les dejo un capítulo más._

 _ **¡Gracias por su paciencia y sobretodo por su atención!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**DIEZ**

—Terry —dijo una voz chillona.

—Hablando de roma...—dijo Candy y asintió con la cabeza, y Flammy y los chicos voltearon para ver a dos voluptuosas chicas que se acercaban, una pelirroja y la otra morena.

—Eliza, Anny. ¿Qué hacen aquí?—cuestionó.

Una de ellas se sentó en el regazo de Cody y y la pelirroja quedó de pie junto a Terry, apoyando su cadera en la mesa de espaldas a Candy, jugando con los cabellos de éste.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—cuestionó el rubio.

—Te extrañé.—dijo la morena mientras deslizaba su mano por el pecho firme del rubio.  
—Creo que voy a vomitar —murmuró Flammy al oído de su amiga y ésta rió.  
—Te he oído, zorra.—dijo Anny.  
Flammy tomó unas cuantas papas de su bandeja y se las arrojó a la cara de la morena. Antes de que la chica pudiera decir otra palabra, Cody dobló sus rodillas, enviándola al suelo.  
— ¡Ay! —Chilló, mirando al joven.  
— Flammy es una amiga, Anny. Veo que no has aprendido. Con los mío nadie se mete.  
— ¡Cody! —Se quejó ella, poniéndose de pie.  
El joven volvió su atención a su plato, ignorándola.

—¿Qué pasó, chicas? Ya acabaron con todo el equipo de la universidad y decidieron continuar aquí?—agregó Terry.

—No puedes hablarme asi, Terry.—chilló Eliza.

—Hablo como quiero. Así que… si no tienen nada importante que hacer o decir… por favor.—les indicó con la mano de que se marcharan.  
Ella miró a la rubia, que reía complacida.

—¿Tú de que te ríes?, idiota—escupió.

—Si te sigues inflando de esa manera, tus...— le señaló con la mirada a sus voluminosas curvas—…tus chicas van a explotar.

Todo la mesa estalló a carcajadas. Eliza escupía fuego por los ojos de la ira.

—Esto no se quedará así.—dijo eso último y después las dos se fueron contorneándose entre las mesas.  
Terry guiñó hacia Candy, como si nada hubiese pasado, llevándose unas cuantas papas de su bandeja a la boca. Luego intercambió miradas con Cody y comenzó una conversación con uno de los chicos del próximo partido.

—Deberían ser más selectos con las chicas.—agregó Flammy.—Son huecas.

—¿Qué hacían ellas aquí?—cuestionó Archie.

—El padre de Britter la transfirió aquí y como Eliza no quiso quedarse atrás, habló con el suyo.—agregó Zack.

—Eliza ha pasado por casi la mayoría de las universidades.—agregó Zack.— Aún no logra aprobar una, al parecer.

—Menudas tías.—agregó Stear.

—Bien, nosotras nos vamos.—anunció Candy.

—Y voy con ustedes.—dijo Patty poniéndose de pie.

—Eh… puedo llevarte, si quieres—se ofreció Stear.

Patty era una chica no muy alta, unos cinco o más centímetros, más baja que Candy, cabello castaño claro, corte bob long, era algo tímida, pero muy linda.

—Si no te molesta, me encantaría.

—Perfecto.—sonrió complacido.

—Toma.— Cody le arrojó las llaves de su auto.

—¿Y ésto?

—No ví tu auto. Así que supongo que no les has cargado combustible.

Ella sonrió.

—Yo aún tengo una clase.—dijo Flammy.

—Entonces yo te llevo Pecas.  
—No tienes que acompañarme a todos lados Terry. Sé cómo llegar por mí misma.  
Él solo se encogió de hombros e ignoró lo que dijo.

—Voy con ustedes.—dijo Zack.

—Tenemos entrenamiento a las tres.—anunció Larry.

—No vemos luego.

Caminaron los seis hacia la salida, Flammy se dirigió hacia su clase y los demás hacia el estacionamiento.  
— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella ante la mirada interrogativa de su amigo. Trató de ignorarlo lo mejor posible.

El negó con la cabeza.

Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Terry la estaba mirando.  
—¿Desde cuándo conces a Weston?

—Desde hoy en la mañana. ¿Por qué? Vas a romperle la cara también.  
Terry le sonrió en lo que supuso era su sonrisa encantadora. Él emanaba sexo y rebeldía con su pelo castaño y brazos tatuados sumado a su bello rostro, ella puso sus ojos en blanco en su intento de coquetearle.

—Eres imposible.

— Vamos, soy tu amigo sabes que no haría algo así.—su mirada pícara lo decía todo.

—Terry no te atrevas.—lo amenazó.

—Puedes pagarme y yo me ocuparé de tu hermano y de éste idiota.—dijo un sonriente Zack.

—Gracias Zack. Pero no hará falta. Si éstos dos meten sus narices donde no les importa yo misma me encargaré de patearles el trasero y algo más.

—¡Ouch!—exclamaron los dos.

—Nos vemos mañana.—dijeron Patty y Stear.

…

..

.

Los chicos dejaron a Zack en la casa de la fraternidad y luego se dirigieron al departamento del castaño.

—¿A dónde vamos?

— A mi departamento. Pasaremos a buscar mi bolso de entrenamiento.

—Pensé que me dejarías primero a mí, así te sería más fácil.

— ¿No querías conocer cómo quedó el loft?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

Se detuvieron en el estacionamiento del apartamento de los chicos.  
Bajaron y la guió hacia el ascensor. Presionó el botón siete, él último piso.

Terry le abrió la puerta.  
— Siéntete como en casa.—le dijo—Voy por mí bolso.

Lo vió subir por una escalera de hierro negro. En el piso de arriba se encontraba la habitación de Terry y abajo la de Cody.

Se sentó en el sillón negro cercano a la puerta.  
El apartamento era más agradable de lo que había imaginado.  
Los posters predecibles de mujeres medio desnudas no parecían tan vulgares sino más bien artisticos, ya que eran fotos en blanco y negro, y las paredes eran más rústicas, ladrillos vistos. Estaba limpio y ordenado. Los muebles eran nuevos y el olor a ropa sucia y de cerveza no estaba presente.

—¿Y qué te parece?—dijo Terry colapsando en el sofá junto a ella.

—Me gusta. Pensé en encontrarme con un cuchitril.—él rió.

—¿Cuchitril?—rió más.

—Si. Todo revuelto, latas de cerveza, desperdicio de comidas. La ropa tirada por todas partes.

—Oye no somos unos sucios.

—Bueno... Cody no era muy ordenado que digamos. Su cuarto era un desastre y tú, en casa de tus padres no eras el señor limpieza. Nunca te ví agarrar una escoba o incluso usar el lavavajillas.

—Para eso estaba mi madre y la empleada.

—Machista.—puso los ojos en blanco.

El rió nuevamente.

—Será mejor darnos prisa o el entrenador me hará imposible el día.

…

..

.

La primera semana, Terry se ocupó de darle un recorrido por Nueva York. Especialmente las tiendas de ropas, supermercados, hospitales, una biblioteca, cosas que ella consideraba útil saber.

También se vieron involucrados en rumores sobre una relación. La reputación de Terry ayudó a calmar los chismes además de la regla fundamental de Cody: _"Sus amigos tenían prohibido fijarse en su hermana"._ Otra fue también que él nunca se había quedado con una chica más de una noche, así que cuantas más veces se los veía juntos, más gente entendía su platónica relación por lo que era: _**Amistad.**_

Sin embargo a ellos eso muy poco les importaba. Terry siguió sentándose junto a ella en la clase de inglés, ya que tenían la misma al igual que su nuevo amigo West, aunque con este último también compartían química.

En los almuerzos se reunían en la cafetería con algunos de los chicos del equipo y amigos.  
—Necesitamos un descanso —solicitó Flammy dejando su lápiz sobre la mesa.— Nuestra neuronas van a colapsar.

—No seas exagerada. El examen es en dos horas.

—Yo no puedo más. Necesito un respiro.—se puso de pie—Voy al baño y regreso.

—Esta bien. Si ves a Patty dile que estamos aquí.

—Okey.—dijo y desapareció.

Al instante un interminable suspiro sonó, sobresaltándola.

—Necesitas descansar.—dijo Terry, sosteniendo dos grandes cafés, con una mirada de desaprobación en su cara. Y tomó asiento frente a ella.  
Ella se encorvó en su silla y frotó sus ojos cansados.

—Tengo que aprobar.

—Claro que lo harás.—dijo, y empujó el café y una bolsa marrón que tenía unos muffins, encima de la mesa.—¿Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?

— Mmm no lo sé. Tres supongo.  
Tomó un sorbo de su café, y luego un trozo de muffins, cerró los ojos y gimió en voz alta de placer.

—Hmmmm… ¡Por Dios!

Una silla raspó en el piso y oyó a Terry saltar, maldiciendo.

—¡Mierda!

Abrió los ojos para verlo sacudiendo el café de su camiseta negra mojada  
—¿Estás bien?  
Él asintió secamente.

—Simplemente... no hagas ese tipo de sonido a mi alrededor, Candy.

Ella no supo si reír o no ante aquellas palabras, sus mejillas estaban rojas.

Se estableció un silencio algo incómodo, Terry continuaba limpiando su ropa y ella lo observaba.

—Ow, lo siento.—dijo rompiendo el silencio y tratando de aliviar esa incomodidad.—No sabía que tenía ese efecto en ti.—ahora si rió y él la siguió también.

Terry se estiró.

—No te das una idea.—dijo por lo bajo.

—¿Ah?

—Nada… Nunca he visto a nadie trabajar tan duro en algo. Diablos, no tengo dudas de que va a ser una buena doctora.

Ella se encogió de hombros.  
—Simplemente me gusta.

— Nerds.— se burló.

—Idiota.

Entonces ella arrancó un trozo de su muffins y se lo tiró a su pecho. Lo cogió de su camisa y se lo metió en la boca, meneando las cejas. Ella no pudo contener la risa.  
—¿De qué me perdí?—dijo Flammy sentándose junto a ellos.

—Ah… De nada.—negó con la cabeza y bebió su café.

— Bien… las dejo seguir estudiando.

—¿Viste a Cody?

—Supongo que estará en el entrenamiento. Así que mejor me voy. ¿Vendrán al partido?

—Por supuesto—respondieron las dos.  
Luego salió para reunirse junto a un pequeño grupo de jugadores fuera del edificio.  
Trató de no mirarlo mientras reía y hablaba. Todas las chicas en el grupo sutilmente competían por el lugar al lado de él.

Flammy la pateó por lo bajo cuando se dió cuenta de que su atención estaba en otra parte.  
— ¿Qué ves, Can?—enarcó sus delineadas cejas.  
—Eh… Nada. No estoy mirando nada.  
Apoyó la barbilla en la mano y sacudió la cabeza.  
—Son tan obvias. Mira a la pelirroja. Ella ha pasado sus dedos por el pelo tantas veces como parpadea. Me pregunto si Terry se cansa de eso.—dijo.

Ambas se pusieron de pie, recogiendo sus cosas.

…

Se apresuraron por el césped, para llegar al edificio de ciencias naturales. Miró su reloj y apresuró el paso.

—Vamos tarde.

— Vamos bien. Aún faltan 10 minutos.  
— ¿Candy?  
West corrió por el césped hasta llegar a su lado.

—Hola.—saludó luego de recuperar el aliento.

—Eh… Hola.

— ¿Ibas a clases?

—Si. Tenemos examen ahora. ¿No te presentarás?

—Tengo permiso. El entrenador habló con el profesor.

—Entiendo.

—Eh… yo … Será mejor ir adelantándome.—miró a su amiga y le dió una mirada de complicidad.— Quedé… en explicarle unas cosas a Patty.—se excusó Flammy.

Cuando está desapareció...  
—¿Vendrás al partido? —preguntó, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos.  
—Claro. Terry y Cody jugarán así que por supuesto.  
—Oh, ustedes son…  
—Amigos.  
West asintió y sonrió.

—¿Te dijo que hay una fiesta después del partido?  
— Emm… Algo me enteré.—mintió ya que no tenía conocimiento.— Aunque no estoy segura de si vamos a ir.

—Deberías venir. Será divertido.  
—Esta bien.—no se hizo de rogar mucho—Hablaré con Flammy. No creo que tengamos ningún plan.  
— ¿Son un paquete?  
— Algo así.—se encogió de hombros.—No salimos a fiestas sin la otra.  
—Chicas inteligentes. —asintió con la cabeza en señal de aprobación.  
—Estoy segura que estará feliz de venir.  
—Genial. Nos veremos allí. —dijo.

Él mostró su perfecta sonrisa de modelo, con su mandíbula cuadrada y su piel naturalmente bronceada, caminando por el campus.  
Lo vió alejarse; él era alto, musculoso en los lugares justos, por supuesto que nada exagerado, con una camisa apretada de vestir y jeans. Su cabello rubio oscuro bien peinado. Llevaba su bolso de entrenamiento al hombro.  
Se mordió el labio, halagada por su invitación.  
—Ahora, él es más tu tipo. —dijo Flammy al oído.  
—Él es lindo, ¿eh? —Le preguntó, sin poder dejar de sonreír.

—Diablos, sí, él es muuuy lindo… Y sexy como el infierno.  
— ¡Flammy! —Gritó, golpeándola en el hombro.— ¿Y Patty?  
—Supongo que estará en el salón—dijo despreocupada.

—Pensé que dijiste que ibas a adelantarte.

— No podía perderme los detalles.—le guiñó y luego rieron mientras caminaban hacia el salón de clases.  
—¿Sabías lo de la fiesta?—la morena negó— Veo que no pensaban invitarnos.

—Pues lo siento por ellos pero ahí estaremos.

…

..

.

Al igual que la multitud, contuvo la respiración y semantuvo en silencio, al observar fijamente al mariscal de campo estrella, tendido inmóvil en el suelo.

—¡Oh, Dios!—exclamó Candy cubriéndose la boca con la mano.

Cuando el grupo de médicos se acercaba hacia el campus, el joven se puso de pie ayudado por su compañero.

—¿Estas bien?—le preguntó Cody.

—Mejor que nunca.—respondió.

Su cara con una sonrisa arrogante, apareció en la pantalla gigante en la zona de anotación. Los cien mil espectadores coreaban, a todo pulmón "¡Inglés! ¡Inglés!", era el apodo que le habían asignado sus compañeros, con el acompañamiento de cuernos resonantes y el tronar de los tambores.

A medida que transcurría el partido la tensión se acumulaba más. Cada vez que Terry lanzaba el balón, los aficionados contenían el aliento, casi rezando, y lamentablemente, hasta ese momento, él no había completado con éxito ninguno de sus pases. El equipo contrario llevaba cinco puntos de ventaja.  
—Es evidente que no es su día.—comentó Flammy.

Un Terry enojado arrastró su cuerpo atrás, al banco donde un entrenador procedió a gritarle en la cara, golpeando su mano contra un portapapeles para dar énfasis a su punto.  
La rubia observó a su amigo y comentó.  
—Terry no puede permitirse el lujo de perder todas estas jugadas. Él es considerado como el mejor mariscal de campo, y un triunfo seguro. Todos los ojos están puestos en él. Nunca lo había visto así tan mal. Simplemente no lo entiendo. —Se veía desconcertada.  
La multitud comenzó a aplaudir de nuevo y cuando el castaño estaba corriendo de regreso al campo de juego. Dirigió una mirada a su estaba sentada en primera fila acompañada de sus amigos, por lo que la pudo ver perfectamente.

—Vamos Terry. ¡Patea sus traseros!—gritó alentando a su amigo.

Éste le dió un guiño y luego fijó su casco en el lugar.

El partido siguió su curso, solo faltaban menos de dos minutos para finalizar el juego, cuando sonó su móvil.

— _Mamá._

— _ **Hola cariño. ¿Cómo van?**_

— _Mamá me distraes.—_ dijo cuando un entusiasta rugido abrupto pareció sacudir los cimientos mismos de la cancha, haciéndola saltar del asiento.  
—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó en pánico.  
—Terry acaba de golpear a un receptor para un touchdown de cuarenta yardas.—respondió Stear.  
Volvió a su mirada a la pantalla, su madre seguía en línea.

— _Touchdown._ —le dijo extasiada. Y luego oyó el grito de alegría de la mujer.

Cortó la llamada.

Y se oyó el silbato final y la multitud estallar en gritos de éxtasis. Flammy y Patty daban brincos y aplaudían felizmente.

El equipo festejaba en medio del campus. Mientras que el equipo contrario saludaba con un apretón de manos a los ganadores.

Asomó su cabeza en la dirección de los jugadores, sólo para ver a West corriendo hacia ella. La expresión en su rostro era de felicidad.

—Viniste.

—No podía faltar.—ella se encogió de hombros. Y él rió suavemente.

—¿Nos vemos en la fiesta?  
Unas chicas se inclinaron sobre la baranda, gritando a West.

—¡Te amo, Weston!

—¡Llévame a casa contigo, cariño!  
—¡Fóllame, en el campo!  
Ella enarcó su ceja y está vez él se encogió de hombros.

—Lo siento.

—No te disculpes. Estoy acostumbrada a oír esos… ¿halagos?  
—¡Weston! ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? —gritó una enfadada voz masculina.

—Tranquilo Grandchester.—respondió el llamado.—Nos vemos luego, Candy.—le guiñó a la rubia.

—¡Te quiero en mi cama, inglés!—le gritaron un grupo de chicas.

—¡TE AMO!—gritó otra eufóricamente.

La pecosa rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

El castaño las ignoró y luego de dar una última mirada a la pecosa siguió al grupo hacia los vestuarios.

…

..

.

Fué la última en tomar una ducha.

Patty y Flammy ya estaban impacientes esperándola en la sala.

Se esmeró en su arreglo, se puso un vestido negro corto y tacones delmismo color.

Flammy silbó.

—Wow ¡Sexy como el infierno!

—Ese West va a babear toda la noche.—agregó Patty.

—Oh, por favor. No más comentarios porque ya mismo me quito ésto.

—¿No creen que éste vestido es muy corto?—preguntó Patty viendo su corto vestido rosado y tacones altos del mismo color.

—Para nada.— comentó Candy con sinceridad.—ese color te sienta muy bien. Además mira esas piernas. No puedes ocultarlas.

—Creo que quién no quitará los ojos de encima será Stear.—dijo Flammy haciendo ruborizar a la joven.

En eso alguien llamó a la puerta.

—Atiende tú, Can. Necesito retocar mi maquillaje.

—Yo voy al baño.—dijo Patty.

La rubia negó con la cabeza y abrió la puerta.

Un sonriente y sexy castaño se encontraba frente a ella.

—¡Mierda!… Vaya... te ves increible.—la repasó con detenimiento desde la cabeza a los pies y luego fue ascendiendo lentamente hasta detenerse en esos labios rosados.

—¿Terminaste?—dijo ella cruzándose de brazos.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? Porqué no me avisaste y me ponía una camisa para complementar tu atuendo.—dijo adentrándose a la sala.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Traje el helado.—anunció Cody entrando antes de que Candy cerrara la puerta.

—¿Helado?

—Si. También unas cervezas y ya pedí las pizzas.—dijo y tomó asiento junto a Terry. Ambos observaban a la joven con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Por qué estás vestida así?—cuestionó su hermano.

—Ya estamos.—dijo Flammy apareciéndo junto a Patty.

—¿A dónde van ustedes?—dijeron los dos jóvenes.

—Vamos a la fiesta.—respondió Patty.

—¿Fiesta? Pensé que veríamos una película como todos los fines de semana.—dijo Terry.

—¿Ah…? Pero yo… pensé que ustedes…— no sabía que decir ya que había pensado que ellos asistirían a la fiesta.

—Okey. Yo cancelo todo para cumplir con la mierda de los viernes y ella sale de fiesta.—se puso de pie.

—Cody…espera. No sabía. Pensé que ustedes... también irían.

—Pues ya ves que no.

—¿Entonces no vamos a ir?—preguntó Flammy.

—No.—dijo Terry.

—Si.—dijo Candy contrayéndolo.

—¿Por qué mejor nos vamos y comemos unas pizzas por ahí y luego a la fiesta?— sugirió Patty.

—¡NO!—gritaron tres haciendo sobresaltar a dos jovencitas.

—Lo siento.—se disculpó Candy.

—Creo que la idea de Patty es buena pero ya que pedimos las pizzas lo mejor es quedarnos y luego ir.—dijo Cody.

—De acuerdo.—dijo el resto al unisono.

…

..

.

Luego de haber disfrutado de unas deliciosas pizzas, el grupo se dirigió a la casa de la fraternidad donde se realizaría la fiesta.  
Los autos se alineaban en la calle, algunos incluso estaban estacionados sobre el césped. La casa estaba a reventar y la gente aún seguía llegando.

Cody se estacionó sobre el césped en la parte posterior, los chicos le abrieron la puerta para ellas y luego los siguieron al interior.

Una vez dentro, Cody desapareció pero no sin antes advertirle a las chicas.

—No tomen nada de nadie que no sea de Terry o yo. Allá atrás están Zack y los demás.

Al ingresar Cody fue en busca de sus amigos y, Flammy juntoa Patty corrieron hacia el baño.

Candy siguió a Terry a la cocina.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo?—le preguntó poniendo su mejor cara de arrepentimiento.

—¿ Tu qué crees?—dijo cruzado de brazos y apoyado contra la mesada.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste de la fiesta?

—Porque no tenía pensado estar aquí. Tenemos un plan los viernes.¿Recuerdas? Ahora que estamos todos aquí podemos seguir con lo que hacíamos en casa.

—Bueno… perdón. Yo solo creí que ustedes no querían que vinieramos y por eso no nos dijeron sobre la fiesta.

—¿Por qué iba a preferir esto a lo que tenemos?—la miró fijamente. Algo que comenzó a ponerla un poco nerviosa por lo que desvío la mirada.

—Tengo sed.  
Terry le dió un vaso de plástico rojo lleno de cerveza y luego se inclinó para susurrarle al oído.

—No tomes nada de nadie que no sea Cody o yo. No quiero que nadie agregue algo en tu bebida.  
Ella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Nadie va a poner nada en mi bebida, Terry.  
—Sólo no aceptes nada que no venga de mí, ¿De acuerdo? Ya no estás en casa, Pecas.

—Okey papá. Y deja de llamarme asi.—dijo, tomando un trago.

— ¡Vamos! —dijo, arrastrándola a través de la multitud en la pista de baile.  
— Eapera. Estos zapatos me están matando. ¡Me voy a caer!  
Terry sonrió y la acercó a él, agarrándola de las caderas.  
—Ahora no. Asi que cállate y baila.  
Él acomodó sus manos alrededor de su cintura y ella notó que su expresión era diferente, casi seria. Recorrió con sus manos su impecable pecho y su abdomen marcado mientras se estiraba y se tensaba bajo su camiseta apretada con la música. Se giró, poniéndose de espaldas a él, sonrió cuando él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
Junto con el alcohol en su sistema, cuando él tiró de su cuerpo contra el suyo, las cosas que llegaron a su mente eran cualquier cosa menos amistosa. Aunque no quería admitir, le gustaba la sensación de tenerlo cerca.

Al otro lado divisó a Patty bailando con Stear y Flammy con Larry. Los cuatro parecían pasarla muy bien.  
La música incitaba a moverse más. El sudor resbalaba por la parte trasera de su cuello por lo que hizo hacia un costado a su cabello, y las luces multicolores la hicieron sentir un poco mareada. Cerró los ojos e inclinó la cabeza contra el hombro de Terry. Él le agarró las manos y las llevó alrededor de su cuello. Luego sus manos recorrieron los delgados brazos lentamente, bajaron por las costillas, y finalmente regresaron a las caderas.

De pronto ella sentió los labios del castaño en su cuello y luego su lengua contra su piel. La cual se erizó y sintió su cuerpo arder ante aquel contacto. Inmediatamente se alejó de él.  
Terry sonrió, luciendo un poco sorprendido.

— ¿Qué?

Lo dejó en medio de la pista y se retiró a la cocina. Pero él la siguió.

Tan pronto como llegó tomó un vaso y lo llenó de cerveza. Se inclinó y bebió la mitad del contenido antes de estamparla contra la barra.  
— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —dijo molesta.  
El castaño se encogió de hombros. Y ella le lanzó una mirada asesina.  
—Pecas. —dijo, tocando su brazo. Pero lo alejó.

—No. Prometimos que ésto no se volvería a repetir. ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Cómo se supone que vamos a evitar todos esos rumores. No quiero ser señalada como una más de tus lista, Terry.  
Su cara se ensombreció.

—Me importa muy poco lo que puedan pensar los demás.

—Pues fíjate que a mí sí me importa.

—Pecas...

Estaba por hablar pero cuando vió que ella sonrió más allá de él, se giró para ver de qué se trataba.

Era Weston, se acercaba a ellos.  
— ¡Hola, Candy!—saludó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.—Llegué hace media hora. Te estaba buscando.  
—Hemos estado aquí desde hace una hora o algo así. —dijo, retirando su mano del agarre del castaño.  
—No pude estar antes. ¡Te ves increíble! —Gritó sobre la música.  
— ¡Gracias! —Le sonrió, lanzándole una mirada a Terry. Sus labios estaban juntos y una línea se había formado entre sus cejas.

—Pensé que no vendrías.—le dijo al castaño quién estaba más que molesto.

—Cambié de opinión.—dijo irritado por tener que dar una explicación y peor aún, a éste.

—Ya veo.—dijo mirando a Candy—¿Quieres bailar?— señaló con la cabeza hacia la pista.  
— Claro.—dijo.

West la tomó de la mano y la guió hacia la pista.

Mientras que el castaño apretaba los puños tratando de contener la ganas de borrarle la sonrisa de triunfo a Weston.

—¿Te has vuelto jodidamente loco?—la voz de Zack lo interrumpió.  
—No te metas en esto, Zack. —gruñó, volviendo sus ojos entrecerrados al joven.  
—¿Y dejar que hagas que te golpeen hasta morir? Porque si la tocas, ninguno de nosotros te va a cubrir la espalda cuando Cody te mate.  
—Dije que no te metas en lo que no te importa.  
Zack sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—No voy a hacer eso. Te ví. Solo espero haber sido el único. Puedes ir a buscar a otra amiga con derecho. Candy está fuera de los límites. No puedo dejar que suceda eso. Así que ya ves, esto se vuelve personal.  
Zack había tenido un enamoramiento hacia Candy, pero las advertencias y la amistad que tenía hacia Cody lo mantuvo alejado, además no quería tener problemas con su prima. Habían crecido juntas y eran mejores amigas. Cody tuvo problemas con él por ese motivo, pero con el tiempo comenzó a aceptarlo ya que este demostró que nunca podría cruzar los límites.  
—No sé lo que viste. Jamás ella sería ese tipo de amigas. No te confundas. Somos amigos. Déjalo estar. —Se volvió para enfrentar a Zack. Eso no se veía bien.—Somos sólo amigos. Déjalo. No somos y nunca seremos nada más que amigos. Lo prometo.  
Zack dirigió su mirada hacia Candy que tenía fija la vista hacia ellos. Luego volvió la mirada hacia Terry. La preocupación y la incredulidad en sus ojos cuando se encontró con la mirada suplicante de la rubia fue difícil de no ver. No les creía. Pero eso no era asunto suyo. _¿O sí?_ Era su amigo y no quería que se viera metido en un gran problema.  
—Bien —arrastró las palabras—, pero me aseguraré que siga siendo así.  
Terry apretó los puños a sus lados.

.

Por su parte ella trataba de concentrarse en el chico que bailaba frente a ella...  
— ¿Viniste con él?  
—Tambien mi hermano y las chicas..  
La cara de Weston se extendió en una amplia sonrisa.

Continuaron bailando unos minutos más y luego él la guió hacia el patio trasero.

Caminaron hacia un banco y se sentaron uno a la par del otro.

Papeles y latas de cerveza estaban sobre la hierba, junto a ellas botellas de licor vacías.  
West meneó la cabeza.

—Este lugar estará destruido por la mañana. El equipo de limpieza va a estar ocupado.  
— ¿Tienen un equipo de limpieza?  
—Sí. —sonrió—. Los llamamos estudiantes de primer año.  
—Pobres. ¿Tú vives en la Casa?  
Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Este es mi segundo y último año. Necesito conseguir un apartamento, de todos modos. Necesito un lugar más tranquilo para estudiar.  
—Entiendo. Es por eso que los chicos decidieron mudarse y no vivir aquí.

— ¿Tú estás viviendo con ellos?

—No. Solo somos Flammy y yo. No quiero tener que lidiar con mi hermano y discutir por cada chica que lleve al departamento. Así que no.

—La mejor decisión.—dijo más que complacido.

El tomó un mechón dorado y lo colocó detrás de la oreja. Ella levantó la cara hasta que sus ojos se encontraron con los suyos.

—Hay un montón de cosas que me gustaría saber de ti.

—Puedes preguntar.—dijo con una sonrisa.  
—¡Oye, Candy! —los interrumpió alguien—. Cody preguntó por ti. Y tú Weston, deja a la hermanita de Cody antes de que te abofetee por ella.

—Archie… por favor.  
—Vete, Cronwell—dijo en un tono molesto.  
—Muy delicado. Cálmate, casanova. Vas en la dirección equivocada con ella. Hay códigos.

— Lo sé. Pero eso no me involucra en absoluto. Cody no es mi amigo.

—West… será mejor irme. Esto de luchar contra neandertales me está poniendo de un humor terrible.

—No te preocupes. Yo no tengo ninguna regla que cumplir. Y no le temo a tu hermano.—le sonrió—Déjame acompañarte.  
— Está bien. Voy a avisarle a las chicas.

Candy se adentró buscando a sus amigas.

Patty estaba conversando con Stear.

—Patty ya me voy. ¿Tú qué vas a hacer?

—Yo la llevo.—agregó Stear.

—Y Flammy… ¿Dónde está?

—Hace unos minutos la ví con Larry.

—Bien. La buscaré. Si viene para tí le dices que la estoy buscando.

Candy se dirigió a la cocina, no la encontró. Fue al baño de la planta baja y tampoco.

Subió a la planta alta, se fijó en baño. No había rastros.

Abrió una de las habitaciones, gran espectáculo se encontró así que cerró rápidamente la puerta y siguió buscando.

Tenía miedo de abrir las demás habitaciones pero una voz conocida llamó su atención.

La puerta estaba semiabierta así que empujó un toque más, el cuarto estaba casi a oscuras. Solo la luz de la luna alumbraba. Vió a una pareja en el balcón, la morena estaba colgada del cuello de un chico que no pudo reconocer y él la sostenía de la cintura.

—¡Flammy!—la llamó sin querer entrar.

—Eh… hummm ¡Candy!—dijo está sorprendida.

El chico se apoyó contra la baranda del balcón dando la espalda y la joven corrió hacia su amiga.

—¿Quién es ese?

—¿Qué pasa?—dijo ignorando a la pregunta.

—Nos vamos. West se ofreció a llevarme.

—Emmm… miró hacia adentro. Y luego a su amiga.—Me quedo un rato más. Luego me iré con Patty.

—¿Segura?—ella asintió.

Dejó a su amiga y bajó en busca de West.

Mientras bajaba observó a su hermano sentado en el sillón grande con una y chica en su regazo. Negó con la cabeza y siguió bajando. Antes de pisar el penúltimo escalón su mirada se fijó en una pareja que bailaba en el centro de la pista.

Ella parecía felizmente disfrutar del baile. Él la tenía sujeta de las caderas mientras ella se movía descaradamente contra él. Ellos estaban causando una escena con la forma en que ella permitía que la tocara, y cuando él se inclinó sobre ella desvío la mirada y siguió al patio.  
—Luces molesta —dijo Zack—.¿Estas bien? ¿Alguien te hizo algo?  
—No. Nada. —murmuró.

— ¿Segura?

Ella asintió.

—Si ves a mi hermano le dices que me fuí.

—Esta bien. ¿Pero con quién vas?

—Conmigo.—dijo West.

Los ojos marrones claros se pasaron entre entre ellos. Cuando se dió cuenta de que west hablaba en serio, sonrió disculpándose y se fue.  
— ¿Estás lista, ahora? —preguntó.

—Si.

—Bien. Vamos.

—¿Dónde crees que vas?—dijo una fría voz a espalda de la rubia.

—Llevaré a Candy a su casa.

—Vamos west.—dijo ella fulminando al castaño.

—Tu no irás a ninguna parte. Viniste conmigo. Así que seré yo quien te lleve.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?—preguntó el que faltaba.

—Nada. Estoy cansada y West se ofreció a llevarme—dijo ella.

—No será necesario. Yo también ya me iba. —agregó el castaño ganándose una mirada asesina de su amiga. Y por supuesto que también la de su rival.

—Será mejor que Terry te lleve.

—Pero…

—Candy… no discutas. Y Weston, no lo tomes a mal pero es mi hermana y tengo que asegurarme de que llegue bien.

—No tienes que preocuparte por mí White. Nos veremos luego candy.—le dió una sonrisa resignada y se fue.

—Asegúrate de que llegue bien.—dijo eso y se marchó el mayor de los White.

Ella sin decir nada más, salió hecha una fiera hacia el auto.

—Hey pecas. No corras.—dijo muy relajado mientras le abría la puerta.  
—Eres un completo idiota, ¿Sabes?  
—Me han llamado peor. —dijo luego de cerrar la puerta.

Arrancó el auto y siguieron en silencio. No tenía intención de dirigirle la palabra.

…

..

.

Cuando llegaron al estacionamiento del edificio, no esperó a que le abriera la puerta. Descendió rápidamente y cerró de un portazo.

—Oye. Más suave con mi bebé.—se burló.  
Ella no se detuvo.

Él la alcanzó e intentó agarrar su mano pero ella la tiró lejos de un jalón.  
Él se dio la vuelta para encarala.

Candy se detuvo de pronto, inclinándose hacia atrás cuando él estuvo a pocos centímetros de su cara.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Qué qué me pasa?

—Si.

—Pasa que estoy harta de ti y de Cody. Pasa que ya no soporto sus arranques. Se comportan como unos idiotas. Y unos muy grandes por cierto.

—Que boquita.

—Ya deja de burlarte. No sólo me tratas como de tú propiedad —lo apuntó con el dedo índice enel pecho. — Si no que te metes donde no debes. ¡No tenías derecho a ahuyentar a West así!

—Es un idiota.

—No. Los idiotas son ustedes.—gritó.—Estoy cansada de sus idioteces. Y luego vienes me besas para despues ...— se detuvo. No quería admitir que le había molestado verlo restregandose con otra en público.

— ¿Estás celosa?

— ¿Qué? claro que no.

—No te creo. Y... No te besé. Simplemente rocé tu cuello.

—Eres un idota, lo sabías. — se alejó.

— ¡Debería simplemente haberte besado y superarlo! —gritó y corrió tras ella. Se puso adelante—. ¡Estás siendo ridícula! Besé tu cuello, ¿Y qué?  
Ella pudo oler el olor a cerveza y lo empujó.

—No soy una amiga para fornicar, Terry.

Él sacudió su cabeza en incredulidad.

— ¡Nunca dije que lo fueras!  
— ¡No parece!  
—Nunca te he tratado con algo más que respeto, Pecas.

—No, sólo me tratas como tú propiedad.

—Solo me ofrecí porque no lo conoces. No puedes mandarte con alguien que apenas y has hablado.  
La rubia apretó sus labios juntos, incluso más enojada porque tenía razón.

—No tengo ganas de discutir ya ¡Yo sólo estoy molesta contigo! No vuelvas a actuar de esa manera ni a besarme.  
—He estado bebiendo, ¿De acuerdo? Tu piel estaba a tres centímetros de mi cara, eres hermosa y hueles malditamente increíble. ¡Te besé! ¡Lo siento! ¡Supéralo!  
Su excusa hizo que las comisuras de su boca se elevaran.  
— ¿Crees que soy hermosa?  
Él frunció el ceño con disgusto.

—Eres guapísima y lo sabes. ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?  
Trató de sofocar su diversión en vano.

—Nada. Vámonos.  
Terry rió una vez y sacudió la cabeza y entonces pasó su brazo alrededor de su cuello.

—Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Sabías?

—No. Ya lo estás.

Él la acompañó hasta la puerta del apartamento. Se apoyó contra la puerta y él quedó de frente.

—Entonces… ¿Esta noche pelis?

—Si.

Él se quedó mirándola fijamente por un momento y ella sintió una punzada en su pecho. Tuvo unas ganas casi ansiosas de agarrar su rostro y estampar su boca sobre la suya, pero luchó contra el alcohol y las hormonas que corrían a través de su sangre.  
—Buenas noches, Pecas.—susurró, girándose.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 _Oh cuánto lo siento por estar tardando tanto en las actualizaciones._

 _Miles de disculpas. He estado estudiando para unos exámenes en la facu._

 _Hago lo posible para no abandonarlas y continuar con las historias._

 _Les agradezco infinitamente su paciencia y atención._

 _Saludos!_


	11. Chapter 11

**ONCE.**

Se desvistió y se tiró en el colchón, exhausto. En el segundo en que su cabeza tocó la almohada, pensó en Candy.  
También la conversación que había tenido con Zack, se reprodujo textualmente en su cabeza.

Las mujeres no lo ponían nervioso. Pero con candy era diferente, lo hacía sentir distraído y concentrado, todo al mismo tiempo. Agitado y relajado. Cabreado y malditamente cerca del vértigo. Nunca se había sentido tan en desacuerdo consigo mismo. Algo acerca de ese sentimiento le hacía querer estar más cerca de ella. Más de lo que nunca se había imaginado.  
Después de dos horas de estar mirando el techo, decidió levantarse a buscar una botella de Jack Daniel's en la cocina.

Sacó un vaso y lo llenó hasta el borde. Después de tragarlo, se sirvió otro. Lo vació, puso el vaso en el fregadero y regresó a su habitación.

…

..

.

Apenas había logrado dormir dos horas. Así que se levantó, se dió una ducha fría y salió.

Un largo paseo le ayudaría a sacar a Candy de su mente.  
Estacionó frente al taller de un viejo amigo. Albert Andley. Un ingeniero mecánico de unos 25 años. Él y Cody lo conocían de hace más de seis años.

Bajó y entró al lugar.  
Tenía un muy mal humor. Cerró la puerta de golpe detrás de él y se sentó en un viejo sofá.

—Vaya que humor tenemos hoy.—dijo el dueño del lugar asomando su cabeza por debajo del auto.

—Lo siento, Albert. Tengo un pésimo día.

—Nuevamente tu padre.

—Para nada. Después de averiguar mis calificaciones no volvió a molestar.

—¿Cuál es tu problema, entonces?  
—No lo sé —se quejó. Hubo un silencio. Luego exhaló y soltó—En realidad es... Candy.  
Las cejas de su amigo se elevaron. —Tu amiga. ¿Qué hay con ella?  
—Se está metiendo bajo mi piel. Y no sé qué hacer. Siento que no puedo manejarlo.

Albert lo miró por un rato, inseguro.

— Nunca has necesitado mi permiso antes… A menos que... no me digas que finalmente te importa la mierda de alguien.  
—No seas un idiota. Es Pecas.  
El rubio no podía contener su sonrisa. —Te preocupas por ella. Supongo que sólo bastaba con que una chica se negara a dormir contigo por un periodo mayor a veinticuatro horas.  
El castaño lo fulminó con la mirada.  
Después de un silencio incómodo, su amigo asintió.

—Tienes miedo.  
—¿A qué? —dijo el castaño con una sonrisa dudosa.  
—Al rechazo. Terrence Grandchester es uno de nosotros, después de todo.  
El mencionado abrió mucho los ojos. —Sabes que odio eso malditamente, Albert.

—Lo sé.—sonrió— Casi tanto como odias la forma en la que te sientes ahora.  
—No me estás haciendo sentir mejor.  
—Así que te gusta y estás asustado—reflexionó—.¿Ahora qué?  
—Nada. Sólo que apesta que finalmente encontré la chica que vale la pena tener, y es demasiado buena para mí. Y sobretodo es mi mejor amiga.  
Albert trató de ahogar una risa.

Le irritaba que estuviera tan divertido con su situación.

El rubio enderezó su sonrisa y luego dijo:

—¿Por qué no la dejas tomar esa decisión por sí misma?  
—Porque me preocupo por ella lo suficiente como para tomarla por ella.  
El rubio salió de debajo del auto y se puso de pie, luego se quitó los guantes engrasados.

—¿Quieres una cerveza?  
—Seguro.  
—¿Así que vas a seguir siendo solo amigo? ¿Por qué? Eso me suena a tortura.  
El castaño meditó en ello por un minuto. Sonaba como a tortura, pero no tanto como tenerla lejos.

—No quiero que se aleje de mi… o que esté con cualquier idiota.  
—Te refieres a cualquier otro. Amigo, eso es de locos.  
—Busca mi maldita cerveza y cállate.  
Se encogió de hombros.

Sacó dos botellas de un minibar y le tendió una al castaño.

—Gracias.

—Y bien… ¿Qué piensas hacer?—dijo apoyándose contra el auto.

—Lo unico que sé es que no quiero verla besándose en un rincón con el idiota de Weston.  
Albert asintió y agregó:

—O con cualquier otra persona.  
—¿Y?  
—¿Cuánto tiempo crees que esto permanecerá así?  
Terry frunció el ceño.

—No lo sé. Tanto como pueda. Simplemente no me presiones.  
—Terry, ¿la quieres o no? Hacer todo lo posible para impedir que salga con otra persona cuando ni siquiera estás con ella, eso es una forma un poco idiota de actuar.  
—Sólo somos amigos.  
Albert le dirigió una sonrisa dudosa.

—Los amigos hablan de un polvo de fin de semana. De algún modo, no veo que eso pueda suceder entre ustedes.  
—No. Por supuesto que no, pero eso no significa que no podamos seguir siendo amigos.  
Las cejas del rubio se alzaron con incredulidad.

—En cierto modo, sí, hermano.  
No se equivocaba. Simplemente él no quería admitirlo.

—Es sólo que… —hizo una pausa, observando la expresión de su amigo. De todas las personas, él sería el último que lo juzgaría, pero lo hacía sentir débil admitir lo que había estado pensando y cómo frecuentemente pensamientos sobre Candy cruzaban su mente. Albert lo entendería, pero eso no lo hacía sentir mejor para decirlo en voz alta—. Hay algo en ella que necesito. Eso es todo. ¿Es extraño que piense que es fantástica como el infierno y que no quiera compartirla?  
—No puedes compartirla si no es tuya.

—Tú y tus retorcidas y necesitadas relaciones. Si ella conoce a alguien más y empiezan a salir, la perderé.  
—Entonces, sal con ella.  
Negó con la cabeza.

—Todavía no estoy listo.  
—¿Y eso por qué? ¿Tienes miedo? —preguntó  
—Ella es diferente, Albert. Es buena. Es todo lo contrario a lo que estoy acostumbrado a tratar. Es… es Candy.  
—¿Qué estás esperando?  
Se encogió de hombros.

—Sólo una razón más, supongo.  
Albert hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿Le tienes miedo a Cody?

—No se trata de eso. Puedo manejar ese tema.

—Entonces haz algo antes de que alguien más lo haga por ti, amigo. O si no dale el pase a Weston. Ese hijo de puta sabe que hacer.—dijo eso y luego se dirigió para continuar con su trabajo.

…

..

.

En otro lado de la ciudad…

— _Mamá por favor. Ya no soy un niño._

— _ **Eso no interesa. Para mí siempre serán mis bebés.**_

 _Él rodó los ojos._

— _Mamá…_

— _ **Cariño, no pueden no venir. Tu padre se sentiría muy decepcionado si no los ve.**_

— _Esta bien, esta bien. Estaremos allí._

— _ **¿Y tú hermana? No me ha devuelto las llamadas está mañana.**_ —la mujer sonaba melancólica.

— _En un rato la veré y le diré que te llame, mamá._

— _ **Bien cariño.—**_ hizo una pausa _ **—Los extraño.**_

Él exhaló. Su madre era una mujer sensible y demasiado protectora con sus hijos.

— _Tambien te extraño mamá._

— _ **No se nota. Si yo no los llamo ustedes ni se molestan en hacerlo.**_

La llamada duró como media hora más, entre reclamos y consejos. Luego se despidió prometiendo que pronto viajarían para el cumpleaños de su padre.  
Se dirigió a la habitación y se puso un par de vaqueros y una camiseta. Tomó las llaves y el teléfono. Mandó un mensaje de texto.

— _¿Dónde estás?_

 _Al instante obtuvo respuesta._

— _ **The Mark.**_

— _En quince estoy ahí._

…

..

.

Una hora más tarde… Cody, Archie, Albert y Terry se encontraban en el bar.  
—¡Mierda, Terry, esa chica no puede apartar los ojos de ti! ―dijo Archie emocionado.  
El mencionado levantó la cabeza de su cerveza, observó a la atractiva rubia, atrapando su sonrisa acogedora, pero moviendo la cabeza en negación.  
Cody puso su mano en la cabeza de su amigo, fingiendo comprobar la temperatura.

―¿Te sientes bien?  
Con una sonrisa respondió:

—Sí, sólo que no estoy interesado.  
—¿Estás seguro de que te encuentras bien? ―esta vez estaba serio. Su boca colgaba abierta y lo miraba en estado de sorpresa. Él asintió con la cabeza lentamente en respuesta y golpeó su cerveza con la suya, riendo.  
—¿Cómo puedes no estar interesado en eso? ¡Es una maldita diosa! ―Se quejó Archie, levantándose del sofá, caminando por la sala y probando su suerte con la rubia.  
—Cincuenta dólares a que ella lo rechaza. ―dijo Cody con una sonrisa mientras le daba un codazo al brazo del castaño.  
—Demonios, no va a tocarlo. Estaría entregando mi dinero tomando esa apuesta.—dijo Terry.  
Albert se adelantó hacia el sofá y tendió la mano.

—Oye, dale una oportunidad. Lleva la camiseta del equipo de la universidad. Ninguna chica como esa rechaza a un jugador. Voy a tomar la apuesta...de ambos.  
Los tres se sentaron de nuevo y observaron a Archie mientras se pavoneaba hacia la rubia, engreído como toda la mierda.

La joven en cuestión observó a Archie acercarse, enarcó un ceja. Él le sonrió y luego se agachó para susurrarle algo al oído, rozó su mejilla y su brazo desnudo con los dedos. Ella sonrió complacida ante lo que le dijo.  
Los chicos miraban boquiabiertos claramente pensando lo mismo.

— ¡Hijo de puta, está dentro!—dijeron al unisono sin apartar la mirada de la pareja.

La rubia pasó la mano por su pecho, luego, tomando su mano, comenzó a llevarlo fuera.

Archie los miró, una maldita sonrisa se formó en su cara, luego desapareció.  
—¡Lo sabía! ―aulló Albert, frente a Cody y Terry.—¡Paguen, perras!―con una sonrisa de triunfo.  
Sacudiendo la cabeza, Terry metió la mano en el bolsillo sacando un billete de cincuenta, Cody hizo lo mismo, cada uno lo dejaron en la mano extendida de Albert.

—Nunca pensé que vería el día en el que anotara por su cuenta.—comentó Cody.  
Terry por su parte no tenía ni un gramo de interés en nada de eso, estaba demasiado ocupado preguntándose qué estaba haciendo Candy. No podía apartar de su cabeza todo lo que Albert le había dicho.  
Cody se levantó para conseguir más cerveza.

Unos minutos más tarde el cojín del sofá se hundió junto a Terry. Lanzándole otra botella, Cody le preguntó  
―¿Estás bien?  
Él asintió, luego de destapar la botella, y le dió un largo trago.  
—Mejor que nunca.

—Mi madre llamó. Quiere que vayamos a casa por el cumpleaños de mi padre.—comentó.

—Pensé que dijiste que no irías.

—Lo sé. Pero tampoco puedo seguir evitando ésto. Tengo que hablar con papá y decirle de una vez que no estoy estudiando finanzas.

—Es lo mejor. Si se entera por alguien más será peor para ti.

—Por eso mismo.—dijo y le dió un largo trago a su cerveza.

Continuaron en silencio. El rubio observó a su amigo que estaba callado y muy pensativo.

—Espera.—lo detuvo.—¿Por qué estas tan enfurruñado? —le preguntó, rompiendo sus pensamientos.  
—Lo siento. Sólo pensaba en una tarea. Tengo un montón por hacer.

Cody se rió entre dientes.

—Terrence Grandchester preocupado por la tarea. ¡Vaya! Eso sí es nuevo.  
—Este año decidí dedicarme un poco más a mis obligaciones con la universidad —explicó.  
Cody dejó salir un silbido bajo. —Nunca pensé que te oiría decir eso.  
No podía decirle todo sobre lo que realmente lo tenía enredado. Tampoco quería emborracharse frente a él y derramar sus entrañas. No si quería vivir. Lo mataría. No tenía ninguna duda.

—Creo que voy a irme.

—¿Vas a lo de mi hermana o aún siguen enojados? Últimamente los he visto discutir demasiado.

—Iré a dormir un rato y luego estaré allí.—dijo poniéndose de pie.  
—Oye, Terry—dijo la voz de una mujer que no tenía ni la más mínima intensión de envontrarse, Susana.— Ha pasado un tiempo. ¿Dónde te has estado escondiendo?— deslizó la mano por su brazo y luego trazó con el dedo lineas por el pecho del castaño.  
—He estado ocupado —dijo con una sonrisa forzada.  
—Bueno, te he extrañado. Ven, baila conmigo —ronroneó en su oreja.  
Comenzó a rechazarla cuando vió a Cody observándolo. Esperaba que dijera sí. Eso es lo que normalmente haría. Si le dijera que no, entonces comenzaría a hacerle preguntas. Y no quería eso.

Tenía que bailar con ella. No tenía que follarla. Sólo bailar. Actuar un poco como lo haría su viejo yo, para que así nadie se preguntara por su repentino cambio.

Colocó su mano en la espalda baja, y la llevó a la pista de antes de que Cody pudiera notar que no le interesaba en absoluto.

…

..

.

Después de regresar del supermercado, Candy tomó una ducha y luego lo hizo Flammy, mientras la rubia preparaba algo de comer hasta que llegarán los chicos, para ver las películas.  
Su amiga terminó de cambiarse y se dirigió junto a ella, tomó asiento en el sillón.

—Can.

—¿Si?

— Ahora que ya estamos tranquila vamos a hablar.—dijo seriamente.

—Por favor Flammy…

—No. Lo prometiste, Candy. Cuando te dije que tuvieras juicio. ¡No me refería a que ustedes dos se involucraran! ¡Pensé que sólo eran amigos!  
—Lo somos. —dijo, aturdida por su ataque sorpresa.  
—No. ¡No lo son! —dijo furiosa caminando hacia ella. Le tocó su hombro.

—Amiga te dije que ésto no era nada bueno. No con él.  
La rubia agarró su rostro con ambas manos.

— ¡Y yo te dije que no lo haré! ¿No confías en mí?  
Flammy suspiró mirándola fijamente. Luego se dejó caer nuevamente en el sillón.

—Simplemente no quiero verte sufrir amiga.  
— ¿De qué estás hablando, Flammy? Terry y yo no estamos juntos. Sólo somos amigos… él no está interesado en mí de esa manera.  
— ¿Y eso es lo crees?  
Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No importa. Nunca podrá ocurrir. Me dijo que él no me ve así, le tiene fobia al compromiso, sería difícil para mí encontrar una chica aparte de ti con la que él no haya dormido. No puedo creer que pienses lo contrario.  
—Me preocupo por tí.  
Candy suspiró.

—Gracias. Pero no es necesario.

—Eres mi mejor amiga. Creo que te conozco mejor de lo que tú te conoces a veces. Y últimamente ustedes dos han estado actuando de una manera rara. Los he visto discutir por cada chico que se te acerca y a ti molestarte cuando una chica se le acerca.

—Sabes que no me puedo involucrar con él, Flammy. Ni siquiera sé por qué lo estamos discutiendo.—dijo volviendo a la cocina a seguir con la comida.  
La expresión de la morena se convirtió en decepción.

—No estoy viendo cosas, Can. Has pasado casi cada momento con él durante el último mes. Admítelo, tienes sentimientos por él, es evidente—dijo y luego se marchó hacia su habitación.

Al momento llamaron a la puerta.

—Hola.—saludó su hermano en cuanto abrió la puerta.

—Hola.—frunció el ceño al no ver a su amigo.—¿Y Terry, no viene?

—No. Encontró compañía.—le dijo con un guiño.— Una vieja amiga.

Su corazón se hundió, e instantáneamente estuvo enfadada por sentirse de esa manera.

…

..

.

En cuanto Cody había desaparecido, Terry buscó la manera de sacarse de encima a la pesada de Susana. La cual se marchó enfadada al verse rechazada nuevamente por el castaño.  
La mayoría de los jugadores se encontraban en el bar rodeados de chicas.

—¡Chicos! Un grupo de nosotros se está dirigiendo a una fiesta, ¿vienen?—anunció uno.  
—Voy a pasar ―dijo el castaño.  
Inclinándose, Larry presionó su mano contra la cabeza. Al parecer todos tenían la misma actitud frente a su nuevo comportamiento.

—En serio, Terry, ¿estás enfermo? ¿En serio? Primero, ninguna mujer en semanas y ahora, ¿negándote a ir a una fiesta? ¡Estás asustándome!  
Riendo, se paró, dándole una palmada en la espalda.

—Estoy harto de todo, hombre. Necesito bajar mi cabeza y centrarme. Te veo más tarde.

...

Una vez en la cama, cerró los ojos, fue el rostro de Candy lo que vió. Recordó los besos que probó y suspirando, empezó a contar las horas hasta que pudiera volver a verla.  
—Estoy tan condenadamente jodido.—dijo. Luego miró la hora en su celular. Dormiría una hora y luego iría al departamento de Candy.

…

..

.

Horas mas tarde, su hermano se había quedado dormido en el sillón de la sala.

Ella ya se encontraba recostada en su cama cuando su teléfono sonó por décima vez, con un tono diferente está vez, dejándole saber que tenía un mensaje que no era de su amigo. No había querido ni atender ni responder sus mensajes. Se sentía molesta y furiosa a la vez por haber sido plantada por Terry. Suponiendo que no era el castaño, se estiró para tomar el móvil. Lo alcanzó de la mesa de luz.  
Número desconocido.

— _**¿Qué dirías si te invito mañana al cine?**_

Ella frunció el ceño. No tenía idea de quién podría tratarse.

— _Creo que mandaste el mensaje a la persona equivocada_.—respondió ella al no conocer el número.  
— _ **Estoy seguro que le he mandado el mensaje exactamente a quién quería hacerlo.**_

— _?_

— _ **Soy West.**_

— _Oh :-O ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número?_

— _ **Tu amiga Patty me facilitó el dato. ¿Qué dices?**_

La tomó desprevenida. No sabía que responder.

Tal vez sea buena idea aceptar su invitación. Pensó para si misma.  
 _ **—El silencio no es prometedor.**_  
 _—Sólo me sorprendió. No sé qué decir._  
 _ **—"Sí" sería una buena opción.**_  
Se rió ante su respuesta rápida. Le gustaba ese chico.  
 _—Entonces es un sí._

— _**(^_^) perfecto. Paso por ti, mañana a las cuatro.**_

— _Nos vemos._

…

 _.._

 _._

Solo faltaban cinco minutos para que terminara la clase.

—Definitivamente él está mirándote. —susurró Flammy, inclinándose para echar un vistazo por el salón.  
—Deja de mirar, tonta, él va a verte.  
La morena sonrió y saludó.

—Ya me vió. Aún está mirando.  
La rubia dudó por un momento y luego finalmente juntó el suficiente valor para voltear en su dirección. Su amiga tenía razón, West tenía su mirada fija en ella, y estada sonriendo.  
Le regresó la sonrisa y entonces fingió escribir algo en su cuaderno.  
— ¿Aun está mirando? —preguntó en un susurro.  
—Sí. —ella rió.—Él es lindo. Me gusta este chico para tí.

Después de la clase, West la detuvo en el pasillo.  
—No te olvides de la fiesta este fin de semana.  
—No lo haré. —dijo.  
Flammy entrelazó su brazo con el de su amiga y caminaron hacia la cafetería para encontrarse con Patty y Stear para el almuerzo.

Ellas todavía se estaban riendo acerca del comportamiento de West cuando llegaron a la mesa luego de llenar sus bandejas.  
—Hola. — saludaron los que ya estaban esperándolas.  
—¿Qué es tan gracioso? —preguntó Patty.  
—Oh, West se le quedó mirando a Candy durante toda la hora. Fue adorable.  
—¿Quién? —cuestionó Stear.

La rubia sacudió su cabeza en negación.

—Flammy exagera.—dijo y bebió de su jugo.  
— ¿Nada? Rubia mentirosa. Weston Jones, él estaba siendo tan obvio. El chico prácticamente estaba babeando.

—No conozco mucho de él.—dijo Stear.—Solo que es un buen jugador. Y por lo que tengo entendido con el que peor se lleva tu amigo.

—¿Por qué no me contaste Candy?—cuestionó Patty llamando la atención de su amiga.

—Ya sabes de exagerada que es Flammy.  
—Candy está saliendo con West—canturreó Flammy sonriendo brillantemente, sin darse cuenta que tras de ellas estaban Cody, Terry y los demás.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó Patty.  
—No, en realidad no —contestó, sacudiendo la cabeza y deseando a  
Dios que su amiga cerrara la boca.  
—El sábado estuvieron mensajeándose. Y el domingo salieron.  
—¿Weston sigue contactándote? — preguntó Cody con voz fría.  
—Mierda.—susurró Flammy dándole una disculpa a su amiga.

—¿Sigues hablando con él? —preguntó Terry tensando la mandíbula.

La pecosa miró a Cody para responder. Ya que no quería mirar al castaño a quien había estado evitando desde el domingo. Ni siquiera le respondió los mensajes.  
Estos no eran sus asuntos.  
—Sip.—respondió lo más serena que pudo.  
Flammy cubrió su risa con una tos. Y la rubia dió una mirada rogándole por favor que no dijera nada más. Ésta entendió y asintió.  
—¿Desde cuándo ese idiota te escribe?

—Cody basta. No voy a seguir permitiendo que sigas entrometiéndote en mis cosas.—dijo seriamente.

—Uuuuh—corearon los demás jugadores y la rubia los fulminó con la mirada.

—Ni siquiera lo conoces.

—Como esperas que lo haga si tú ahuyentas a todo el que se me acerca.

—Eso no es verdad.—dijo con cara de cachorro ofendido.

Ella negó con la cabeza.  
—Tengo que irme. Tengo que entregar un trabajo —dijo, levantándose.

—Esto no se queda así.—dijo Cody.  
Ella dió un paso atrás y miró a todos en la mesa, incluyendo al castaño, quien se encontraba parado al otro lado de Stear, mirándola.  
—Nos vemos luego. —dijo Flammy agitando la mano.

Ella se giró y se dirigió a la puerta.

…

—¡Candy! —gritó la voz de Terry detrás de ella luego de cruzar la puerta.  
Fingió no escucharlo y siguió caminando.

—¡Candy!—volvió a gritarle.

Exhaló profundo y se detuvo. Aún dándole la espalda, preguntó:  
—¿Qué es lo que quieres? —dijo. Se giró y levantó la mirada hasta encontrar la suya.  
Sacudió la cabeza y la mirada triste y confusa se encontraba otra vez en sus ojos. Maldita sea. Odiaba esa mirada.  
—¿Vas a verlo de nuevo?  
Ella enarcó las cejas.  
—Probablemente. ¿Eso es lo que querías decirme? —dijo.

Se acomodó la mochila para darle la espalda y seguir.  
—Espera, no. —él se acercó, bloqueándole el paso.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo? —su paciencia se estaba agotando.

—¿Qué tan lejos ha llegado?  
Ella frunció el ceño enojada.  
—Oh no. No otra vez. Muévete, Terry. Terminé con esto. No puedo hacerlo más. Tú y tus idioteces.

En eso su móvil sonó.

—Ahora si me disculpas. Tengo que atender. —dijo levantando la pantalla hacia él.  
Él asintió.

— _Hola mamá. ¿Cómo están?—_ miró de reojo al castaño quien estaba apoyado contra la pared.

— _ **Hola cariño. Bien. Preparando todo para la fiesta de tu padre. ¿Estas bien?**_

— _Eh si… estoy bien._

— _**¿Llegarán el viernes o el sábado?**_

— _El viernes, es lo más probable._

— _ **Suena perfecto. Así podrás ayudarme con los adornos.**_

— _¿Será en casa entonces?_

— _ **Si. Tu padre prefirió que fuera algo más íntimo.**_

— _Entiendo. ¿Está todo bien?—_ preguntó ante el tono melancólico de su madre.

— _ **Si cariño. Es solo que los extraño. La casa está medio vacía sin ustedes.**_

— _Mamá también te extraño. Más a tus desayunos._ —la mujer rió al otro lado.

— _ **Te haré cuando estés aquí el más rico desayuno. ¿Cómo lo estás llevando con esos dos de cavernícolas?**_

Rió ante el comentario de su madre. Antes de responder le dió otra mirada a su amigo quién no había apartado la suya ni un segundo de ella.

— _Igual. Ya sabes. Bueno mamá. Tengo que cortar. Debo entregar un trabajo._

— _ **Esta bien cariño. Te quiero.**_

— _Yo también.—_ dijo y cortó.

Cruzado de brazos le preguntó.

—Y bien… ¿En que estábamos?  
—¿De qué mierda se trata todo ésto—dijo ella con severidad, comprobando a su alrededor.

Estaban solos, él se había asegurado de ello.  
—Solo quiero saber... ¿Por qué no respondiste a mis mensajes y llamadas?—dijo y se acercó a ella, oliendo ese aroma vainilla de su ¿Su pelo, su piel?

Se estaba volviendo loco. Así de cerca, notó más cosas sobre ella, cosas que nunca antes le había prestado la debida atención, como lo perfecta que era su piel, sin marcas o manchas, salvó las pequeñas pintitas rosadas sobre la nariz, y sus ojos tenían un extraño e intenso verde, lo que hacía a su mirada única.  
Su mandíbula se apretó cuando ella puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.  
—No lo sé. No me di cuenta.—se encogió de hombros.—No estoy pendiente del teléfono.

—Eso es mentira.

Ella inspiró profundo.

—Es tu problema.

—¿Por qué no eres sincera conmigo?  
—Esta bien. Estaba molesta… ya que no tuviste la decencia de haber escrito antes pero… ¿Supongo que no pudiste resistirte a sus piernas abiertas? No es así.  
Perdiendo por completo su cordura, la hizo retroceder contra la pared y en un rincón oscuro. Estaban completamente ocultos a la vista. Acercándose cada vez más, preguntó.

—¿Por qué te importa a quién folle? ¿Qué significa para ti? —La furia fue rápidamente reemplazada por la lujuria, las dos mezclándose en su mente. Su respiración agitada y la piel de gallina en su piel sólo lo incitaban aún más.  
Puede que no se haya dado cuenta, pero Candy no podía apartar la mirada de su boca.  
—No significa nada para mí.—dijo ella con los dientes apretados, pero esos ojos entrecerrados le dieron todas las indicaciones que él necesitaba. Ella también lo deseaba infernalmente, pero no podía salir y simplemente decirlo, ¿o sí? No, Candy se contentaba con presionar cada maldito botón que tenía.

Golpeó su mano contra la pared, inclinándose más cerca, hasta el punto en que casi estaban tocándose.  
—Estás mintiendo.  
Sus firmes pechos estaban presionados contra el suyo, mientras le dijo entre dientes.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! No tiene que interesarme con quien follas, ¡cómo tan elocuentemente lo pones!  
—¡Tonterías! ¡No te creo, joder!—Escupió mientras ella golpeó su pecho, e intentó de nuevo—. ¡Dije que no te creo! Dime por qué mierda te importa ¡y no me mientas, joder! —  
Sintió sus manos rozando su estómago, casi haciéndolo gemir en voz alta.  
—¡Muy bien! —gritó—. ¡Me importa porque me besaste! Me besaste como si no tuvieras otra opción, ¡maldita sea! No me gusta ser sólo otro juguete para tí. No quiero eso.  
—Para tu información… no la follé. De hecho, le dije directamente que se fuera. No sé lo que estás haciéndome. Lograste llegarme al corazón. Tú... me afectaste. Y entiende esto claramente... no eres el juguete de nadie, Candy. Ni mucho menos para mí. Puedo andar follando por ahí, pero no voy a jugar contigo.  
Esos malditos labios se abrieron de nuevo, pero él ya estaba harto de su mierda, así que puso su dedo en su boca, atrapándola en su agarre…

—Y ya deja de gritar. Sabes que no me gusta que me hablen asi. Yo no lo... tolero de nadie.  
Sus ojos se estrecharon y ella preguntó.

—¿Me estás amenazando?  
—No estoy amenazándote, Pecas, sino aconsejándote. Encuentro que tú y esa boca que tienes son verdaderamente excitantes. Pero estoy más interesado en enseñarte cómo mantenerla cerrada.  
Su cuerpo la estaba traicionando; él captó su garganta tragando y el retorcimiento de sus muslos. A ella le gustaba la forma en que estaba siendo con ella, y la idea de que pudiera gustarle de esta manera simplemente lo estaba volviendo más loco.  
—Guarda ese ese tipo de conversación para cuando te revuelques con Susana de nuevo. O con cualquier otra. —espetó.  
—¡Te dije que no la toqué, joder!—trató de decirlo con calma, pero salió más como un gruñido.  
—Eso no es lo que ella ha estado diciendo. —Su voz estaba entrecortada; estaba perdiendo la actitud patea culo que había adoptado.

Con ambos calmados ahora, él trató de hacerle comprender cómo se sentía. —No podría importarme menos lo que ella dice. Me conoces bien y sabes…

—… que no duermes con la misma chica dos veces.—finalizó ella. Respirando fuerte, comenzó a frotarse las sienes. —Mira, simplemente estoy de un humor de mierda. Estaba enojada contigo, he estado cabreada contigo durante días. No sé cómo estar cerca de ti. Tú... me confundes.  
Candy no tenía ni idea de lo que ella estaba causando en él, también. Él nunca había querido a una chica como ella antes, cada fibra de su ser le gritaba para tomarla, poseerla.  
Él aflojó, y ella trató de deslizarse más allá de él.  
—¿Dónde diablos creés que vas? —le espetó.  
—Me voy. Ya he terminado con esto... terminé con nosotros y con lo que demonios sea que acaba de pasar.  
Cuando trató de moverse más allá de él otra vez, renunció a su moderación y gruñó.

— ¡Me estás volviendo condenadamente loco, Candy! —dijo agarrándola con fuerza alrededor de la parte posterior de su cuello, presionó esos malditos labios fruncidos contra los suyos.  
¡Mierda, se sentía bien!  
Comió su boca, devorando todo lo que tenía como un hombre hambriento en un banquete. Su lengua exploró sin descanso, y ella le dió la bienvenida a todo lo que daba.  
Era perfecta, eso era perfecto, y lo estaba volviendo en más que un poco obsesionado.  
Oyó el ruido sordo de su mochila colapsar al suelo y sintió el agarre de su mano en el material suelto de su camisa.

Él la estaba tomando y ella lo estaba tomando de regreso.  
Ella quería eso tanto como él.  
Agarrándola con fuerza alrededor de sus brazos, la empujó contra la pared, su evidente exitación presionando contra su centro sensible, moliendo, y gimiendo contra su boca. Ella dejó escapar un fuerte gemido, y de repente, la realidad se vino de nuevo.  
Estaba tratando con dureza a Candy en un maldito pasillo.  
Temor se construyó en su estómago. Se suponía que debía evitar hacer mierda como esa.  
Expulsó un gruñido enojado.

—Joder, Candy, ¿por qué no puedo sacarte de mi cabeza? Eres todo en lo que jodidamente pienso y no sé cómo tratar con ello.

Ella se veía espectacular: el rostro enrojecido, los labios hinchados, los ojos brillantes de deseo.

—¿En serio? —susurró, y podía ver que le gustaban esas palabras.  
—Cada minuto. De. Cada. Día.  
Empujando sus manos detrás de su cabeza, la vió recoger sus cosas, preparándose para irse. Tenían que aclarar lo que estaba ocurriendo entre ellos, sea cual diablos era.  
—No sé qué hacer contigo. Estás confundiéndome y no me gusta. Nunca estuve así por una chica. Jesús, no he sido capaz de probar nada excepto a ti desde que nos besamos en la maldita fiesta.

Él espero una respuesta a esa confesión pero sin embargo...  
—T… Tengo que ir a clase.—dijo sin darle a tiempo a reaccionar cuando ella logró escaparse.  
Casi golpeó la pared mientras su apretado culo se escapó de él tan rápido como le fue posible.

Pensó en seguirla pero se detuvo. Iba a esperar a que terminara su clase y luego hablaría con ella.

…

 _ **Continuará...**_

Bien, creo que ya fue suficiente de dar vueltas a lo que es evidente que pasará... Nos leemos en el siguiente. y tranquilas que no las haré esperar con los que todas ansían leer.

 **Abrazos enormes.**


	12. Chapter 12

**DOCE.**

Apenas ingresó al aula todos voltearon a verla.

—Señorita White, en esta clase no se tolera la impuntualidad.

—Ssi… Perdón.—dijo roja de la vergüenza.—No volverá a suceder.

—¡Por supuesto que no! Ubíquese en su lugar.—ordenó muy severa la mujer.

— _¡Mierda! Todo por tu culpa, Terrence Grandchester.—_ maldijo para sí misma mientras subía los escalones hacia los asientos de atrás del anfiteatro.

…

Por su parte Terry había regresado junto a los chicos, a la cafetería.

—¿Dónde te metiste?—preguntó Cody.

—Me acordé que tenía que entregar un trabajo.—mintió.

Aunque para Zack no fue creíble ya que fue el único que sabía lo que se traía su amigo.

—Será mejor ir yendo al campo o el entrenador nos hará parir.—dijo Larry.

—Comienza la temporada y todos sabemos lo imbécil que se pone Thompson.—comentó Archie negando con la cabeza.

Los chicos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la salida.

—Trata no ser tan evidente.—le aconsejó Zack en un tono muy bajo, que solo Terry escuchó.

—¿Qué?—dijo con el ceño fruncido.

— Fuiste detrás de candy.—dijo eso y dejó atrás con los puños apretados.

Después del entrenamiento, tres horas más tarde, se duchó y se puso el pantalón de jean y la camisa en tiempo récord. Archie y Cody se miraron el uno al otro desde el otro lado de los vestuarios, moviendo sus cabezas confundidos ante la prisa de éste.  
—¿Vas a alguna parte? —preguntó Archie.  
Pasando sus dedos por el cabello mojado, respondió evasivamente.

—Si, los veo más tarde.

Con eso, corrió al estacionamiento donde se encontró con Flammy.

—Hey grandote.—dijo la joven cuando el castaño casi se la lleva por delante.

—Oh lo siento. No te ví.

—¿Estas apurado?

Él dudó. No quería ser evidente. Más sabiendo que ella se dirigía al mismo lugar.

—No. Solo venía distraído. ¿Vas al apartamento?

—Asi es. Candy se llevó el auto. ¿Podrías acercarme?

—Por supuesto.

Aprovechó la excusa. Y en menos de diez minutos llegaron a su destino.

…

..

.

Apenas había finalizado la clase, corrió al estacionamiento y subió a su coche. No quería tener que cruzarse con su amigo, aún no se sentía segura para hablar con él.

Flammy no la había podido localizar.

— _ **¿Dónde estás?**_

— _En casa._ —respondió.

— _ **Me hubieras avisado, Can.**_

— _Lo siento. Pasa que me dolía la cabeza y preferí venir directamente al departamento._

— _ **Esta bien. Yo aún tengo dos horas más de clase. Llegaré tarde. Me quedaré terminando el trabajo de inglés.**_

— _Okey._

— _ **Tómate algo para el dolor. Tal vez solo es hambre. No comiste nada por culpa de esos cavernícolas—**_ dijo entre risas.

— _Puede ser. Nos vemos luego._  
Presionó terminar la llamada y se dirigió al baño.

Necesitaba una ducha tibia para relajar sus músculos tensos y esos pensamientos que la estaban atormentado.

Era lo suficientemente inteligente como para saber que estaba enamorándose de su mejor amigo, a lo grande, y el batallón de mariposas en su estómago, el nerviosismo de su corazón, y los innumerables sueños que estaban rondando sus horas de sueño lo confirmaron definitivamente.  
El tiempo que había pasado con él a solas había llevado a sus sentimientos a un nivel superior y no sabía cómo hacer frente a lo que eran el uno para el otro.

Después de un relajante baño, se vistió con su pijama, shorts rosa y camiseta de tirantes blanca con ositos dormilones. Secó un poco su cabello y lo dejó suelto.

Luego caminó a la cocina. Tomó un paquete de Pringles de la alacena y jugo de la heladera. Se recostó en el cómodo sillon para luego encender el televisor.

Alrededor de una hora más tarde, estaba completamente absorta y relajada en un profundo sueño, cuando oyó unas voces y la puerta abrirse.

—Te lo dije. Estaba dormida—dijo su amiga señalando al sillón donde reposaba Candy.

—Ya veo.—dijo una voz que reconoció enseguida.

—Voy por mis cosas.—dijo Flammy desapareciendo por el pasillo.  
Candy se frotó los ojos y miró a quien estaba parado frente a ella observándola.  
—Hola.—susurró con una tímida sonrisa.  
—Hola tú —respondió tranquilamente mientras se sentaba ocultando sus pies desnudos bajo de ella.—. ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?  
—Tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente.—dijo mientras se sentaba en el brazo del sillón y se cruzaba de brazos.—Te busqué por el campus y tus amigos me dijeron que te marchaste porque no te sentías bien. Y quería comprobar que estabas bien después de hoy.—ella se ruborizó recordando aquel beso— He estado pensando en ti toda la tarde.  
—Oh…. E-estoy bien.—tomó un almohadón y se abrazó a él—¿No se supone que deberías estar entrenando?  
—Ya terminamos.

—Hey Can… ¿Por casualidad has visto mi camisa negra con lunares?—gritó Flammy desde su habitación.

—No. De seguro debe estar con la ropa sucia en el canasto.

—Oh, mierda.—dijo apareciendo con una mochila cargada.

—¿A dónde vas?

—Eh… es que quedé con Patty para terminar el trabajo de inglés. Aún no lo termino.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi? Yo puedo ayudarte.

—Eh… bueno, si podrías pero te ví tan cansada que no quise molestarte. Y como Patty se ofreció.—se encogió de hombros—… aproveché. Me quedaré en su casa.

—Ow.—frunció el ceño ligeramente.

—Bien. Tengo que irme. Nos vemos mañana para desayunar en la cafetería.—dijo y luego miró al castaño con los ojos entrecerrados— Y tu… ojo con mi amiga.

—Flammy.—advirtió la rubia.

—Ya ya… nos vemos mañana. Ah, llevó el auto.

—Esta bien. Cuídate.

—Tu también.

La rubia vió desaparecer a su amiga. Últimamente la vió bastante rara. Sospechaba que estaba en algo y no sabía que.

Suspiró.

Un nerviosismo la sacudió al darse cuenta de que se había quedado a solas en el departamento con Terry. En otra ocasión no le habría importado pero ahora, cómo estaban las cosas, no era nada bueno para su alocado corazoncito.

Se puso de pie y se dirigió a la cocina olvidándose de lo que llevaba puesto.

—¿Quieres comer o tomar algo?—le ofreció tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo.

—Agua.— dijo apretando sus labios tratando de contenerse ante su vista.

Ella sacó un vaso y luego una botella de la heladera. Le sirvió y se lo tendió.

—Gracias.—dijo.

Bebió y luego dejó el vaso sin apartarle la mirada. Su respiración se detuvo y sus manos se paralizaron en sus muslos, fascinado ante la visión de ella en ese pijama tan infantil y sexy a la vez.  
Candy bajó la mirada, se estremeció interiormente por su estado de exposición. Levantó la cabeza para explicar pero él ya estaba delante de ella, a un pelo de distancia.

Sus grandes ojos azules bebían cada curva de su delineado cuerpo, pasó su lengua por sus labios carnosos, y ella lo observó mientras sus ojos errantes se deslizaron desde sus piernas desnudas a sus pechos. Terry levantó una mano y la pasó por el pelo largo y ondulado.

—Me gusta tu cabello suelto —dijo con voz ronca, como si le doliera decirlo.  
Automáticamente ella levantó su mano para jugar con su cabello y chocó contra la de él. Iba a retirarla cuando sus dedos capturaron los de ella.

Él bajo su mano sosteniendo la de ella. Con su pulgar acarició a través de la suave palma de Candy, provocándole escalofríos que le recorrieron hasta los brazos.

La miró a los ojos. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.  
—No podemos ser sólo amigos, lo sabes, ¿verdad? —añadió.  
Sus labios tocaron su barbilla haciéndola temblar. Continúo trazando una línea de besos por la mandíbula, y ella asintió.

—Sé que tienes razón. No tengo ni idea de qué somos, pero sé que nunca podré ser tan sólo tu amiga.—dijo.

Él retiró suavemente el pelo del hombro, con el dedo índice recorriendo arriba y abajo la piel expuesta con un movimiento hipnotizante.  
Ella cerró sus ojos, sintiendo sus pezones endurecerse, rozando casi dolorosamente contra la tela de algodón ligero.

—¿Terry? ¿Q-qué estás haciendo?  
Su aliento mentolado le hizo cosquillas en la piel de la cara.

—No estoy seguro. Pero no quiero parar.  
—Terry, no creo… —dijo con la voz entrecortada.  
Él le acarició el cuello y ella arqueó la espalda por instinto, rindiéndose a sus atenciones hacia adelante.  
—Nosotros… necesitamos parar.  
Gruñendo, Terry lamió la piel besada por el sol.

—No. Me he mantenido fuera durante suficiente tiempo. He tratado de tomar las cosas con calma, pero ya no más. No voy seguir siendo nada para ti nunca más. Te quiero. Te deseo, tan jodidamente mal...  
—Terry. Eso no es una buena idea. No puedo hacerlo.  
—Seguro que puedes —dijo con un borde de humor en su voz, sus manos a la deriva abajo en su cintura.  
Empujó en su duro pecho.

—Por favor... sólo... espera un momento.  
Él dio un paso atrás y parpadeó sorprendido.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó ella reaccionando a su repentina quietud.  
—Nunca nadie me dijo que no antes.—dijo.  
—¿Hablas en serio?  
—Así es.  
—Eso es… patético.

Bordeó hacia adelante con una sonrisa, sus dedos deslizándose por el delgado brazo y estableciéndose en su cadera, agarrando el fino material.

—Pero es cierto. —él tragó visiblemente, un destello de nerviosismo se solapó—. ¿No quieres esto? No me quieres… ¿a mí?  
—Terry… yo…  
—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente.  
Candy frotó sus manos por la cara. —Eres mucho para asumir, sabes.  
—Lo sé.  
Él exhaló un largo suspiro con una engreída sonrisa torcida.  
—Estoy hablando en serio, Terry. No sé lo que quieres de mí. Me confundes y no estoy acostumbrada a ello.  
Recortando lentamente la distancia, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la pequeña cintura, diciendo:

—Entonces déjame mostrarte lo que quiero. Deja jodidamente de pelear contra esto.  
Ella trató de soltarse.

—No, Terry, esto es sólo... sólo…

Él le dió un beso en la punta de la nariz y le dijo:

—No he estado con nadie desde el primer día que te besé. Por primera vez en mi vida, quiero estar con una sola persona. Quiero estar contigo. Es todo un poco nuevo para mí. No sé cómo hacerlo porque jamás estuve en una relación y eso lo sabes malditamente bien.—ella asintió y él continuó— El infierno se ha congelado oficialmente y estoy cruzando al lado oscuro de la monogamia.  
Ella rió complacida.

—¿En serio?  
—En serio. Quiero estar contigo. —presionó, con sus grandes ojos azules casi suplicantes—. Vamos, Candy. Te necesito. Dime que me que estás tan jodidamente dentro de mí como yo lo estoy en ti.  
Ella cerró los ojos y sintió sus manos moviéndose a la parte baja de su espalda, sus entrañas temblaron en respuesta. Se sentía muy bien. No hubo respuesta, ningún debate interno prolongado.  
—Lo estoy. —le dijo con voz ronca, su voz mezclada con nostalgia.—Te entiendo perfectamente porque me siento de igual manera.  
Terry presionó su frente contra la de ella y suspiró de puro alivio.

—Mierda. Sí.—sostuvo su cara con ambas manos.

Se quedaron unos segundos así. Luego ella se apartó.  
—Déjame poner una camisa o algo.—dijo ella saliendo de su agarre.

—No.  
El castaño, envolvió sus brazos hacia atrás alrededor de su cintura, sus manos masajeaban su estómago a través de la fina tela de la camiseta, mientras se inclinaba y presionaba un suave beso justo debajo de la curvatura de la oreja. Sus suaves dedos se deslizaron hasta las caderas y tiró de ella de nuevo hacia su ingle, que se endureció en respuesta a su contacto.  
Ella se giró en sus brazos y al instante en que lo enfrentó, sus labios encontraron su hogar. Al principio, sus movimientos eran suaves, casi rozándole la boca, trazando su forma delicada con la suya. Ella enredó sus dedos en su cabello, acercándolo más.

Él con su lengua exploró sus labios y empujó hacia delante, acariciándose contra la de ella en dulces, torcidas caricias.  
Estaba pérdida por él. Su cuerpo quería lo que él ofrecía y su corazón no le permitiría resistir.

El castaño la retorcía en sus brazos y, sin romper el beso, la empujó hacia atrás hasta que sus piernas golpearon el sillón y se deslizó hacia abajo, su cuerpo duro aterrizando al ras contra el de ella.

Fuertes gemidos de aprobación la incitaron a que continuara. Sus delicadas manos se movieron de su cabello hasta el dobladillo de su camisa, deslizándose debajo, y sus dedos trazaron círculos en su espalda mientras él gemía en su boca, el gruñido vibrando contra sus lenguas en duelo.

La mano de él alisó la pequeña cintura y siguió hacia abajo. Unos dedos largos y experimentados le acariciaban el muslo muy ligeramente.

Alejándose de su boca, deslizó su mano por su muslo, trabajando hacia su centro, cuando ella lo hizo frenar en seco con un férreo control en su muñeca.  
—Yo… no puedo. Vamos demasiado rápido  
Inclinando la cabeza hacia atrás, casi gritó de frustración. Estaba tan jodidamente encendido que estaba casi ciego por la necesidad.

Candy lanzó un gemido avergonzado, y él al ver su cara enrojecida, al instante se sintió como un imbécil.  
—No hagas eso. —le dijo, sosteniendo su cara entre sus manos.  
—¿Hacer qué?—dijo tímidamente.  
—Sentirte mal por parar. Nunca te sientas mal por eso.—besó ligeramente sus labios— Cuando te tome, va a ser cuando te tenga retorciéndote de necesidad, rogándome que te haga mía. Nunca te sientas mal por parar. Cuando te entregues a mí, será porque estés tan húmeda que no podrás soportarlo.  
Sus pupilas se dilataron y sus labios se entreabrieron.  
—¿Cuando me entregue a ti?  
—Eres tan malditamente linda. —dijo viendo las mejillas ruborizadas y los labios hinchados producto de sus besos.—Y si, cuando te entregues a mi.—terminó..  
Desplazándose un poco lejos de él, dijo, ofendida.

—Estás muy seguro. Podría rechazarte.—se cruzó de brazos.  
—Oh no.—se puso de pie para enfrentarla. Ella retrocedió— No lo harías.— dijo como un arrogante imbécil, pero la forma en que sus ojos lo devoraban, su cuerpo, no había ninguna manera de que aguantaría mucho tiempo. Ella todavía seguía mirándolo. —Va a suceder. Los dos sabemos que es verdad, y estoy contando los días hasta que llegue dentro de ti y te haga venir... una y otra vez...

—¡Terry!—se arrojó sobre él y le cubrió la boca con la mano. Estaba roja de la vergüenza.—No sigas. Promete que no vas a seguir diciendo esas cosas.

Él asintió. Y rió bajo su mano.

Ella retiró la mano de la boca.

— Jodidamente contando los minutos.

—Terry.

Él rió y ella lo siguió.

—Me gusta eso.—dijo acariciándole la mejilla sonrosada.

—Me avergüenzas.

—No tienes porque. Es algo que ambos queremos y va a suceder.

—Si sigues hablando voy a tener que correrte.—dijo con fingido enojo.

—Por ahora no seguiré.—prometió.— ¿Quieres que preparemos algo para comer o pedimos una pizza?

—Mmm… tengo ganas de comer una gran hamburguesa de McDonald's con papas fritas.—dijo frotándose el vientre.

—Bien, entonces serán hamburguesas.

Ambos se dirigieron a la cocina, él por detrás observando su redondo trasero contornearse.

—Pero antes ve a ponerte algo más que cubra tu precioso trasero o comeremos otra cosa—dijo arqueando un ceja.

Después de hacer el pedido y comer. Quedaron sentados frente al .

—¿Terry?

—Si.

—No quiero que todos sepan acerca de nosotros todavía. Quiero mantener nuestra relación para nosotros mismos.  
Él retiró sus brazos de alrededor de ella, sentándose y dándole la espalda, dijo:  
—Lo entiendo. Estás avergonzada de estar conmigo. No soy buen material para novio, ¿verdad?...—se levantó.  
—¿Qué?—Ella lo imitó y se paró junto a él.— ¡No! Yo... ¡estoy nerviosa!  
—¿Nerviosa por qué? —Se dió la vuelta para mirarla, preocupado.  
—Escúchame bien. No siento vergüenza de nada. Menos de tí. Sabes que eso es imposible. Todas mueren por estar contigo pero ahora solo me pertences a mí —ella notó destello de diversión en sus ojos.—Por favor, ¿podemos esperar un poco más antes de que todo el campus se entere? No quiero que tú y Cody vayan a pelearse.

—Puedo manejarlo.

—Lo sé. Pero es la temporada del equipo. Y no será buena idea decírselo ahora. Ya lo conoces. Sabes cómo va a reaccionar.

—No me gusta la idea de ocultarnos. —A mi tampoco. Pero no queda de otra hasta que pase el a tener que hacer algún tipo de ajuste para estar contigo. Sólo necesito un poco de tiempo.

Él presionó su frente contra la de ella, con los labios apretados.

—Quiero mostrarle a todo el mundo que estoy contigo ahora. No voy a escondernos, y no me importa una mierda lo que pase con el equipo.  
Seguía sin cambiar nada.

—Por favor. Sólo por un tiempo. Vamos estar en privado sólo por un tiempo, ver cómo va sin que nadie interfiera.  
Soltó un fuerte suspiro cabreado y sacudió la cabeza.

—¡Joder, Candy!  
—Por favor.  
—¡Muy bien! Lo mantendremos malditamente en secreto... no me gusta esta mierda, pero voy a hacerlo por ti, incluso si la idea de que seamos un secreto me hace querer darle un puñetazo en la cara a alguien.  
Ella rió.

—¿Qué es lo gracioso?

—Tú.  
—Ah si. Ahora vas a reír con ganas —dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa, empujándola abajo contra el sillón, haciéndole cosquillas.

—Nn… no. No . Para —trató de suplicar entre risas.—Te-Terry por favor.

Él detuvo el asalto.

—Te perdono porque es tarde y tengo irme.

—¿ya?—dijo ella con carita triste.

—No me mires así.—ella se mordió el labio inferior.—Puedo quedarme si quieres.

—Si.

—¿Si qué?

—Quédate.—le pidió.—Flammy no vendrá a dormir.

—¿Estás segura?

Ella asintió en respuesta y él sonrió ampliamente.

Rozó con los dientes su cuello, mordisqueando la piel, y gimió. —Joder, me gustaría eso, nena, probablemente demasiado.

—Nunca me llamaste así.

—¿Asi cómo?

Ella se encogió de hombros y dijo:

—Nena.

—¿No te gusta?

—No. Me encanta que me llames así.—dijo con una sonrisa.

Él tomó su mano y caminando hacia atrás, llevándola a la habitación.

Entraron.

Ella encendió la lámpara de su mesa de luz y nerviosamente subió a la cama y lo observó quitarse la camiseta. Calor pasó entre sus piernas y se arrastró hacia el colchón mientras admiraba su piel bronceada y sus músculos ondulantes. Sus tatuajes corriendo por sus costillas en su lado derecho, y subiendo hacia parte del pecho y terminando en el brazo.  
Jadeó cuando sus manos abrieron de golpe el botón de la parte superior de sus pantalones vaqueros, destacando su estómago duro y su definida V. El material pesado cayó al suelo y Terry se dirigió hacia ella, vestido sólo con sus calzoncillos bóxer negros, que destacaban la gruesa musculatura de sus muslos y el hecho de que él estaba bastante entusiasmado con la cercanía recién descubierta.

Él llegó al lado de la cama y tiró de las sabanas verde claro, causando que los músculos de ella se apretaran por la pura necesidad abordando su cuerpo.

Se ubicó a su lado, ella se puso de espaldas, insegura sobre cómo proceder.

Él más seguro de lo que quería, envolvió su brazo alrededor de la pequeña cintura y la tiró hacia él. Su piel se sentía al rojo vivo contra su espalda y el movimiento a cámara lenta de sus caderas la hizo gemir en voz alta.  
Terry ocultó su cabeza debajo de oreja de ella.

—Tenemos que tratar de dormir o las cosas van a salirse de control. Sólo tengo limitada moderación.

—E-está bien —le contestó sin aliento.  
—Buenas noches, nena —murmuró mientras su mano subía y bajaba por el plano vientre.  
—Buenas noches, Terry.

Solo transcurrió un minuto cuando ella se movió sobre su codo, y lo miró fijamente.

—¿Y ahora qué?—cuestionó él.

—¿Importo mucho para ti?  
—¿De verdad no lo sabes?  
Ella respondió negando con la cabeza y él rápidamente la sujetó contra la cama debajo de él atrapando sus brazos a los costados.

—Me gusta la forma en que estás conmigo. Yo me gusto cuando estoy contigo. Me siento como si pudiera decirte todo lo que tengo. Me haces sentir... bueno... ya sabes... ¿Me entiendes, verdad? —Inclinó la cabeza hacia adelante con timidez.  
Ella sonrió ante su respuesta tímida. —Te entiendo, Terrence Grandchester.— Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa—A veces eres muy tierno.

—Solo para tí.

Ella sonrió ante sus palabras ya que el era el chico menos romántico y sensible que conocía.

Él fijó sus ojos en los rosados labios cuando ella pasó su lengua con un movimiento rápido, mojándolos.  
Terry dejó caer su cabeza y suavemente presionó sus labios contra los de Candy. Una de sus manos se deslizó alrededor de la cintura, tirando de ella contra él, y la otra se deslizó a través del rubio cabello.

Ella suspiró cuando le chupó suavemente el labio inferior, y luego tomó su oportunidad, deslizando la lengua en su boca. Ella agarró sus brazos, deslizándose a través de sus hombros, y enlazándose detrás de su cuello.  
El calor se propagó a través de su cuerpo, y el castaño la tiró aún más cerca de él. Estaba nivelada contra él, sintiendo cada curva y definición de los músculos en su torso. Desenlazó las manos del cuello y las deslizó hacia arriba en su cabello castaño, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de ellos.  
—Nena... —susurró contra su boca, tirando ligeramente hacia atrás—. Tenemos que parar, o no voy a ser capaz de hacerlo.  
Ella seguía pérdida bajo el efecto de sus besos.  
—Está bien —le respondió.  
—Candy, es sólo porque sé que no eres como la mayoría de las chicas. Iremos más lejos cuando estés lista, ¿de acuerdo?  
Ella asintió, y él la besó de nuevo, un toque prolongado en sus labios hinchados.

Se tumbó al lado de ella  
—Bien, es hora de dormir o no respondo por mis actos nocturnos—dijo.

La tomó de la cintura y se acurrucó a su espalda.

—Buenas noche, Terry.

—Descansa.—dijo dándole un beso en el hombro desnudo.

…

El sol acababa de empezar a arrojar sombras sobre las paredes de la  
habitación cuando abrió los ojos.

El pelo de Candy estaba enredado y desordenado, cubriendo su cara. Respiró profundamente por la nariz absorbiendo el exquisito aroma a fresas y chocolate. Ella todavía olía a champú y loción.  
Unos segundos más tarde, sonó la alarma y ella empezó a despertarse.  
—Buen día, dormilona.—le dijo él con una radiante sonrisa.

—Ow… Buen día.—sonrió entredormida.  
—¿Quieres desayunar? —preguntó él mientras retiraba las sábanas y se ponía el pantalón.

—Eh no… prometí a Flammy que nos encontraríamos en la cafetería.

— Cómo quieras.—dijo desanimado.

—Pero estaría bien un café para comenzar.

—Esta bien. Lo prepararé mientras te duchas.

—Voy a ducharme rápido para irnos. Pero tú no tienes clase a primera hora.

—No pero te dejaré a ti y luego iré al departamento por un baño y un cambio de ropa.

Media hora más tarde.

Candy terminaba de cambiarse cuando Terry llamó a la puerta.

—¿Lista?

—Si.—dijo abriendo la puerta y pasando delante de él.

Él la siguió por detrás observando la falda corta que había escogido llevar ese dia.

 _Era demasiado corta en la parte de atrás. Si se agachaba, alguien vería ese dulce traserito. Tendría que cambiarla. Sin dudas._ Pensó para sí mismo.  
Se movió rápidamente y la tomó de las caderas, luego la volteó para que lo enfrentara y la presionó contra el refrigerador.  
—Estás hermosa —le susurró antes de besar la esquina de su boca.  
—Ah… eh gracias —respondió.  
—...y sexy —dijo y deslizó la mano por el costado de la sedosa piel de su muslo.—. Nena...

—Sí —respondió un poco entrecortadamente.  
—Vas a tener que cambiarte. —Se quedó quieta en sus brazos. Y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.—No puedo dejar que te vayas así. Me va a volver loco. Esta falda es  
demasiado corta, cariño. Los chicos van a estar mirando y no quiero que miren.  
Una sonrisa lenta se extendió a través de sus labios rosas natural.  
—¿Estás celoso? —preguntó, como si no creyera lo que le decía.  
—Diablos sí, estoy celoso —le respondió, pasando la mano sobre la piel suave de su muslo—. No voy a compartir esto. No quiero pensar en que otros chicos miren esto.  
La sonrisa de Candy se volvió más grande y él estaba bastante cerca de deshacerse de la falda y tomarla contra el refrigerador.  
—Voy a cambiarme.—respondió, tocando su cara. Lo besó en la mejilla y tomó una respiración profunda mientras le sonreía—Nunca creí que llegaría a verte celoso.—dijo entre risas y sin darle tiempo a responder.

Cuando se hubo cambiado por un shorts de jeans, una camiseta de tirantes blanco y encima una camisa a cuadros roja y azul; y tomando un trago de su café. Alguien llamó a la puerta.

—¿Esperabas a alguien a esta hora?

—Eh no.—dijo negando con la cabeza. Luego se dirigió a abrir.

—¡Cody!—dijo casi en un hilo de voz ante la inesperada llegada de su hermano.

—¿Qué hace el coche de Terry abajo?—cuestionó mientras entraba. Y mayor fue su sorpresa cuando lo vió sentado frente al desayunador.—¿Tu qué haces aquí?

—Hola a ti también.—respondió con sarcasmo y de lo más tranquilo.

—No respondiste mi pregunta.

La rubia lo vió tensar la mandíbula y los nudillos blancos alrededor de la taza. Le dió una mirada suplicante y se adelantó a responder por él.

—Le pedí que me llevara ya que Flammy se llevó el coche.

—¿Por qué no me lo pediste a mi? Soy tu hermano.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Tal vez porque siempre estas ocupado con algunas de tus amiguitas.—dijo y Terry emitió una fuerte carcajada— Será mejor irnos. No quiero llegar tarde.—tomó su mochila.

Los demás la siguieron a la puerta.

—¿Dónde te metiste?—le preguntó a su amigo—Te envié varios mensajes y cuando te llamé lo tenías apagado.

—Tenía algo importante que hacer.—miró de reojo a su reciente novia la cual se ruborizó al instante.

—Ya veo. Aún sigues con la misma ropa.

…

..

.

Por supuesto que Cody no permitió que Terry llevará a su hermana por lo que él se hizo cargo y la llevó.

Candy se reunió con su amiga en la cafetería y luego se dirigieron a la clase.

—¿Ahora que nadie nos interrumpe me vas a decir en qué andas? Porque es evidente que con Patty no estuviste.—cuestionó la rubia a su amiga mientras tomaban asiento una a la par de la otra.

—¿Ah? —se puso nerviosa.

—No te hagas la desentendida. Flammy dime dónde te quedaste anoche.

—Oh… está bien.—dijo con un brillo en los ojos.— Promete que no te vas a enojar.

—Si no hablas ya ten por seguro de que lo haré.

—Esta bien. Me quedé con Larry.

—¿Con Larry? Pero por qué con… Acaso ¿Tú y Larry? ¿Nuestro Larry?—Flammy frunció el ceño ante la palabra nuestro.—Bueno… quiero decir Larry Crowne.

—Si, él.

—Tu y él...—enarcó una ceja y la morena asintió.—¡Oh no! ¿De verdad?—dijo en un chillido.

—Shhh… bájale la voz.—pidió Flammy con las mejillas rojas como un tomate, cuando los que estaban alrededor de ellas voltearon a verlas.

—Pero ¿desde cuándo tu y él están juntos?

—En realidad Larry siempre me ha gustado pero como no me notaba traté de fijarme en otros.—rió— Hace dos semanas que estamos saliendo.

—Entonces esa noche cuando te ví en esa habitación ¿era él?

—Si. Es tan tierno.—dijo tan entusiasmada.

—¿Tierno? Jamas me lo hubiera imaginado. Larry es...

—Lo sé. Mujeriego.—terminó la frase.—pero conmigo es diferente. Le creo cuando me dice que le gusto y me quiere.

—No dije que no vaya a ser cierto lo que te dijo… solo me sorprendió nada más. Me gusta verte bien y contenta y si él lo hace. Lo apruebo.

—Oh, ¿de verdad? Para mí es tan importante lo que piensas al respecto. Y ahora tú…

—¡Buenos días clase!—interrumpió en el momento más oportuno, el profesor.

Candy suspiró aliviada, aún no quería contárselo hasta no hablar con su hermano primero. Flammy era de lengua floja por lo que prefería mantenerlo en secreto por ahora.

La clase le pareció eterna. Aún quedaban diez minutos para terminar.

—No doy más. Los párpados me pesan—dijo Flammy.

—Seguro. No creo que hayas dormido mucho.—se burló su amiga y al momento su móvil vibró en su bolso.

Sin que el profesor lo notará tomó el móvil y abrió el mensaje.

Sólo dos palabras y ya sonreía como una idiota.  
— _ **¿Me extrañas?**_  
Rapidamente respondió:

— _No_.  
La respuesta fue casi inmediata.

— _ **Si fueras Pinocho, tu nariz atravesaría el cráneo del que tienes al frente.**_

Ella rió por lo bajo.  
— _¿Pinocho? Suena como tu nivel de lectura._  
 _ **—Ja. Me hieres. Profundamente. :(**_  
 _—¿Creí que no tenías sentimientos?  
_ _ **—Mentí. Tengo tantos sentimientos x ti.**_ Antes que pudiera responder, le llegó otro mensaje.

— _ **Cuando miento, me crece otra cosa. :D**_  
Leyó y emitió una fuerte carcajada llamando la atención de toda la clase.

—¡Oh Dios!—cubrió su boca.

—¡Señorita White!—la reprendió el profesor.

—Lo- lo siento.—dijo tratando de esconderse en su asiento y roja de la vergüenza ya que toda la clase clavó la mirada en ella.

—Si tan graciosa le parece la clase puede hacer el favor de retirarse.

—Oh no… por favor. No-no quise…

—Cállese de una vez. Y espero que esto no vuelva a repetirse. Y eso va para todos.

Ella negó con la cabeza varias veces.

—¿Estas loca?—dijo Flammy a su amiga en un susurro.—¿Qué fue eso?

—Nada.—le dijo y luego mandó un mensaje al causante de su regaño.

— _Gracias x compartir eso conmigo._  
— _ **D nada. Sólo te mantengo al tanto de todo.**_  
— _Puedes ahorrártelo._ _No sabes lo que pasé x tu culpa :-(_

— _ **¿Q?**_  
No le respondió.

— _ **Nena. Dime q pasó.**_

No hubo respuesta.

— _ **T extraño :-(**_

Aunque se moría de ganas de responderle, no lo haria. Lo dejaría con la duda hasta que lo viera.

…

..

.

Las chicas entraron nuevamente en la cafetería. Stear y Patty ya se encontraban allí.

—¿Por qué no entraste a clase?—le preguntó Flammy a Patty mientras tomaba asiento frente a ella y Candy a la par.

—Quería terminar con el trabajo de biología. Sabes que la profesora Grey's nada perdona.

—Si, tienes razon. Pero te perdiste el papelón de candy.—dijo entre risas la joven.

—Ni me lo recuerdes.—dijo la rubia cubriendo su cara con ambas manos.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó?—quiso saber Stear.

—A Candy le dió uno de sus ataques de risa frente a toda la clase. Por poco la corre el profesor.—dijo y luego miró a su amiga—Cuéntanos de que te reías Can.

—N-nada. Solo fue una publicación que ví en Facebook que me dió risa.—mintió. No iba a confesar a que se debió.

—No pueden ser tan obvias.—comentó Patty al ver como las chicas volteaban a ver a los jugadores.

—No las culpo. Los chicos son demasiado guapos para su propio bien.—dijo Flammy observando a Larry acercarse a ella y sonreírle.

—Hola hermosa.—le dijo éste y besó sus labios.

—Ah bueno. ¿Qué me perdí?—comentó Cody.

—Nada que te importe.—respondió Flammy.

—Asi que tú y Flammy...—señaló Archie a Larry.

—Asi es.—dijo tomando asiento en donde estaba su novia para luego sentarla en su regazo.

—Vaya. ¡Eso sí es una sorpresa! Solo falta que tú y Terry estén en pareja.—dijo Archie a Cody. Candy por poco y se ahoga con el jugo que estaba por beber.

—Eso no va a suceder.—comentó Cody.

—¿Terry y Zack no estaban con ustedes ?—preguntó Flammy, sacando de la duda a su amiga que no encontraba la forma de preguntar por la ausencia de Terry..

—Quedaron con el entrenador y Weston.—respondió Larry.

—¿Se pelearon?—cuestionó la pecosita.

—No. El entrenador retuvo a Terry y Zack para darle unas instrucciones y Weston estaba allí por una lesión.

—¿Se lastimó?

—No. Nada que no le impida jugar.

Mientras ellos continuaban su charla.

Los que faltaban hicieron su arribo.

Al entrar en la cafetería, rápidamente sus ojos se encontraron con Candy. Ella reía de algo que Patty le había dicho al oido. Mantuvo su enfoque en ella.

Al sentir esa mirada penetrante, sus ojos se alzaron para encontrarse con los de él mientras se dirigía a ella. La sonrisa en sus labios se tambaleó al ver a una joven acercarse coquetamente a su novio.

—Aquí vamos.—comentó Zack dejando atras a su amigo con Lauren.

—Oye, Terry. —la morena le bloqueó el paso. —Hay algo que me gustaría mostrarte.—dijo, toda jadeante, tratando todo lo posible en ser seductora. Lauren, para la mayoría de los estudiantes masculinos, era sexy, pero Terry conocía a la chica, tenía toda la personalidad de un mosquito.  
—No. —le dijo rotundamente, sin reaccionar a ninguno de sus encantos ni caricias. Su mandíbula le dolió al apretarla con molestia.  
Eso no le importó a Lauren, y su mano fue sobre su estómago,

—Compré una linda lencería que estoy segura que te gustará y me gustaría usarla contigo.—ronroneó. Y luego sus labios acercándose al oído.—¡¿Vendrás esta noche?! Yo…

Girándose con rapidez hacia ella, su cara se detuvo en una expresión dura, y escupió en voz baja:

—¡¿Qué parte de la palabra NO, no entendiste?!—Sus pequeños y brillantes ojos marrones se abrieron como platos.

—Pe...—no la dejó terminar de hablar.

La apartó y caminó hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigos.

—¿Problemas en el harem?—dijo Archie en un tono burlón ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo. Los ignoró y se fijó en lo único que le importaba.

—Hola.—dijo con la mirada fija en su novia.

—Hola. —respondió con pocas ganas—¿Siempre es así para ti? —le preguntó en un tono que solo el escuchó, mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
—¿Así como?—dijo en el mismo tono.  
—Las chicas acosándote a donde se que vayas.  
—No es lo que crees.  
— Es lo que veo.

El frunció el ceño. Estaba por decirle algo cuando volvieron a interrumpir la mesa.

Una morocha se paró junto a la mesa, entre Cody y la pareja de Flammy y Larry, se apoyó con sus manos en la mesa y batió sus pestañas.  
—Hola Cody. Oí que habrá una una fiesta de citas en la Casa.  
—Aja —dijo Cody.

—¿Van a ir? Pensé que tal vez tú y…

—No.—la cortó negando con la cabeza.

El labio inferior de la joven formó una mala cara.  
—Pero... cuando me contaste sobre ella, pensé que querrías ir conmigo.—dijo desilusionada, y él se rió por lo bajo de la cara de la joven.  
—Me quejaba de eso. No es lo mismo.  
—Todos saben que Cody no va a fiestas de citas. Estás en el camino equivocado, cariño—comentó Zack.

—Oh, ¿sí? Bueno, nadie te preguntó —dijo la joven con el ceño fruncido.

—Bien. Ya sabes que no irá contigo así que por favor, haznos el favor de marcharte y de retirar tus tetas de la cara de mi novio.—dijo Flammy.  
La joven abrió la boca y luego la cerró a instante.

—Perra amargada.—dijo y luego se dió la vuelta.

—¿Oíste eso?—dijo Flammy a punto de salir tras la joven.

—Ya déjala, bebé. No vale la pena.

—¿Perdón?—cuestionó Zack ante las palabras de Larry.

—Oh, si. Claro. Me olvidaba. Larry y yo estamos saliendo.—dijo tan despreocupada Flammy.

—¿Desde cuando tú y él?

—Hace dos tres días.—mintió Larry a pedido de su novia.  
Y Candy se atragantó con el jugo que estaba tomado. Terry le frotó la espalda con dulzura.

—¿Estás bien, Ne… Pecas?  
—Bien, —chilló. —muy bien.  
Flammy sonrió a Candy en complicidad.

La rubia apoyó los codos en la mesa mientras jugaba con el sorbete de su jugo. Luego lo apartó y tomó su muffins cortanto un pequeño trozo y llevándolo a la boca.

La miró, hipnotizado por la forma en que se lamió los labios después de cada bocado, chasqueando la lengua delicadamente para limpiar las migajas.

—Me encantaría ser muffins en estos momentos.—le dijo Terry en un susurro haciendo que ella se atragantase nuevamente.

—Cof cof… para.—dijo en un hilo de voz.  
Deslizó la mano sobre el muslo desnudo de Candy. Ella se tensó ante su toque. Su piel era suave como la seda, como el mármol. Y al instante se imaginó esas piernas alrededor de su cintura... Sus piernas... Su cuello...

—¿Terry?  
Se volvió a mirar Larry.

—¿Qué?  
—Dije, ¿Qué te dijo el entrenador?—una lenta sonrisa conocedora apareció en su cara. Lo sorprendió viendo a la pecosa.  
—Ah, nada. Solo nos marcó algunos puntos.

—¿Vas a ir a la fiesta, Candy?—le preguntó Patty.

—Mmm… no lo sé.—se encogió de hombros.  
—¿No te invitó West a la fiesta, Can?—intervino Flammy.

Candy vió de reojo a Terry. La sonrisa que tenía desapareció y se giró hacia ella, esperando a que respondiera.  
—Er…si ¿No vamos a ir todos?  
—Allí estaré. —dijeron Archie y Zack.  
—Tambien nosotros—anunció Larry.

— Bien. Me voy. Tengo clases en cinco.—dijo Terry poniéndose de pie.

—Yo también.—dijo Candy. Ambos compartían inglés.

…

Terry iba dos metros adelante de Candy. No le quería gritar y llamar la atención de los demás estudiantes. Así que lo siguió callada y espero hasta llegar a un rincón solitario.

—Terry…

—Ahora no, candy.—su vos era dura. Estaba molesto.

—Terry espera. —pidió.

Lo alcanzó y tomó su mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él.  
Él la miró.

—¿No me vas a dar la oportunidad de explicarte?—dijo.

Él exhaló profundo.

—Bien.

—Es verdad, West me invitó a la fiesta—dijo y él tensó la mandíbula—pero eso fue antes de que tú y yo habláramos.

—¿Irás?

—Ah… ¿Tu vas a ir?

—Si.—dijo sin vacilar.

— Entonces sí.

—No te quiero cerca de él y de ningún otro. No me gusta.  
—A mi tampoco me gustó lo que ví hace un rato. — dijo haciendo una mueca de disgusto.  
—Nena, no me acosté con ella. Si es lo que quieres saber.—tiró su mano—. Ella lo intentó, pero no estaba interesado. No después de besarte a tí.  
Sus ojos verdes chocaron con los azules de él.

—No sé si creerlo o no. Ella parece conocerte muy bien.  
—Si no lo hace es porque ella pasó la mayor parte de los veinte minutos frotando su cuerpo quirúrgicamente mejorado contra mí mientras yo te miraba.

Ella se burló y negó con la cabeza.

—Wow. No quería detalles.  
—Créeme cuando te digo que sólo tengo ojos para ti. No estoy interesado en alguien más. —tomó su rostro entre sus manos y acercándose con suavidad y se inclinó—. Sólo tú, nena ¿de acuerdo? —frotó sus labios con los de ella.  
Ella sonrió contra su boca.  
—Está bien, —dijo en voz baja—. Te creo.  
—Bueno —murmuró y la besó de nuevo, por más tiempo esta vez.

 _ **Continuará…**_

He tardado un poquito mucho jeje pero aquí les dejo lo prometido.

Ya que no puedo regalarles un huevo de pascuas éste domingo, veré si puedo subir a otro capítulo claro si es que logró terminarlo a tiempo.

Abrazos a la distancia.

 **¡FELICES PASCUAS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**TRECE.**

Como casi todos los días Terry acompañaba a Candy al departamento, con la excusa de que Flammy se había quedado con el auto.  
Ella estaba sentada en la encimera de mármol negro de la cocina y el entre sus piernas.  
—Voy a tener que dejarte; tengo práctica como en quince minutos. Pero bien me desocupe estaré aquí. —le guiñó un ojo.—¿Flammy se quedará con Larry?  
Ella asintió.  
—Está bien.—hizo un puchero.  
—¡Mierda! No pongas esa carita.—dijo y frotó sus labios contra los suyos mientras acariciaba sus muslos sobre la tela del pantalón. Cerró los ojos para inhalar su esencia. Finalmente, presionó sus labios en los de ella y empujó su lengua adentro. El beso se convirtió más ansioso, haciéndola querer no dejarlo ir. No pudo evitar que sus dedos se deslizaran en su cabello para poseer su boca.  
Lo escuchó gemir y decir:  
—Me estás matando, nena. Desearía poder quedarme, pero el entrenador me banqueara mañana si llego tarde. —le guiñó y luego se inclinó para besarla otra vez. Se separó de ella. —. ¿Van a ir tú y Flammy a la fiesta con nosotros está noche?  
—Sí, Cody dijo que podríamos ir todos juntos después del partido —respondió mientras le sonreía.  
—Te veré más tarde, hermosa.  
Cerró la puerta a su espalda.

...

Después de pasar el próximo par de horas descansando en la cama, se levantó cuando supo que Flammy estaría en el departamento para recogerla.  
Se duchó rápidamente. Salió del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca.  
Mientras secaba su cabello su móvil sonó.  
Un mensaje de texto de Terry.  
— _ **No podré llegar a tiempo. El entrenador nos retuvo. Estaremos dos horas más aquí. :/**_  
— _No t preocupes. Nos vemos allá._  
 _ **—Tengo ganas de besarte.**_  
 _—:-O_  
 _ **—No sé q te sorprende. Sabes q lo haré en cuanto te vea. :-P**_  
— _Hay reglas._  
— _ **¿Q...? ¿Cuáles reglas?**_  
 _—1- No tocar. 2- No besos... Si pienso en algo más, te lo haré saber._  
 _ **—No he dado mi consentimiento a esto todavía. -_-**_  
— _Pero lo harás. :*_  
 _ **—Tendrás q convencerme.**_  
Ella negó con la cabeza. Se puso una camiseta y encendió nuevamente el secador para terminar de secar su cabello.  
Cuando terminó, vió la luz intermitente de su celular indicando que tenía un nuevo mensaje.  
 _ **—También tengo reglas.**_  
 _—Ah si ¿Cuáles son?_  
Luego de unos minutos respondió.  
 _ **—Regla #1 nada de vestidos cortos.**_ _  
—Ja. ja  
_ _ **—Hablo muuuy en serio.**_  
Le mandó una foto burlándose.  
 _ **—Voy a morir en este preciso instante. Eres hermosa. Pero en serio, nada de vestidos cortos.**_  
 _—¡Olvídalo!_  
Al instante la pantalla se iluminó mostrando la foto de Terry. Llamada.  
 _ **—Hablo en serio.—**_ dijo del otro lado de la línea en cuanto ella atendió.  
 _—No voy a cambiarme, Terry_.—mintió para provocarlo.  
 _ **—¿Eso significa que estás usando un vestido corto en este momento?**_ —preguntó en un susurro.  
— _Sí, y por el sonido de tu voz, supongo que estás escondido_.—cubrió el audífono para que no escuchara su risa.  
 _ **—¿Cuán corto?**_ —preguntó, haciendo caso omiso a su declaración.  
— _Terry_ —alargó.  
 **—** _ **Sólo dime lo corto que es, por el amor de Dios. Necesito una imagen.  
**_ _—Solo te diré que es justo encima de mis rodillas._  
 _ **—¿De qué color?**_ —insistió.  
— _Negro_.  
 _ **—Negro**_.—repitió.  
Oyó una puerta abrirse y cerrarse luego su respiración estuvo de vuelta en su oído. Se estremeció como si estuviera de pie detrás de ella.  
 _ **—¿Es apretado?**_  
Se río.  
 _—¿Dónde estás?_  
 _ **—Nena... solo responde.**_  
 _—¡Oh por Dios! ¿Estas intentando tener sexo telefónico conmigo estando con tu entrenador?_  
Él exhaló.  
 _ **—Te envié un mensaje de texto para decirte que no usaras un vestido corto, y me estás diciendo que estás usando uno ahora mismo, a la vista, para que todos te vean.**_  
 _—¿Y? Actúas como si estuviera usando sólo ropa interior._  
 _ **—No, pero todos los idiotas de esa fiesta van a ver esas piernas tuyas y deseando que estuvieran envueltas alrededor de su cintura, y ver tus tetas y deseando poder tirar del vestido hacia abajo para obtener una mejor visión...**_  
— _¡Terry! —_ lo interrumpió, completamente aturdida.  
 _ **—Pecas, no me grites. Ya sabes. Reglas son reglas. Nos vemos en unas horas.  
**_ Cortó.  
—¡Por Dios! Nunca pensé que Terry fuera tan controlador.  
Al instante su teléfono sonó indicando un nuevo mensaje.  
 _ **—Regla #2 cero tacones**_.  
— _o.O ¿Y eso?_  
 _ **—Son mis reglas. :D**_  
—Si claro.—dijo con una sonrisa pícara.

Sacó de su guardarropa lo que usaría esa noche. No tenía pensado cumplir con todas las reglas o por lo menos no con una.

…

Salió del dormitorio luciendo una radiante sonrisa y cantando ( _Ricky Martin_ ).  
—... _Fiebre... Pierdo el sentido.  
Me va bajando despacito por el cuello hasta el ombligo...  
Y sabes, no tiene cura...  
Y voy perdiendo los modales, educación y compostura..._  
Se congeló al ver a su amiga y novio sentados en el sofá observándola, Flammy tenía los labios apretados en una línea conteniéndose de no reír.  
—¡Ah bueno!— exclamó Larry.—Veo que viene de familia.—se refirió a la voz afinada de Candy.—Deberías cantar con nosotros en la fiesta de tu padre.  
—¿Q-qué hacen aquí? No... los escuché entrar.—sonaba como una niña que fue atrapada con las manos en el tarro de galletas. ¿Por qué estaba nerviosa que ellos la vieran así? Si no estaba haciendo nada malo.  
Flammy se echó a reír de la apariencia sorprendida de su amiga.  
—Eres tan linda, Can. No te preocupes, he estado esperando que esto suceda.  
—¿Ah?—frunció el ceño.  
— Me refiero a tu cambio de humor. Sé que estás así por que va a estar West allí. Yo también lo estaría si West...  
—Hey—se quejó su novio.—Estoy aquí.  
—Lo siento cariño. Solo bromeaba. Pero dime cuándo viste a Candy tan feliz.  
—Eh... no... No se a que te refieres.  
—Tu nunca cantas así. Además el brillo en tus ojos me lo dice todo. Ví lo nerviosa que te pones cuando él se te acerca.  
—Estas loca.—puso los ojos en blanco.  
En realidad su nerviosismo era por Terry, tenía miedo de que no se aguantara y se fuera contra West cada vez que éste le hablaba o sonreía.  
—Si claro. Mejor terminemos de cambiarnos rápido que llegaremos tarde.—dijo y luego se dirigió a su novio— Cariño, siéntete con en tu casa en unos minutos estaremos listas.  
—Como si fuera a suceder.—dijo negando con la cabeza—Creo que veré algo en la tele hasta que ustedes decidan que van a ponerse.  
Se puso cómodo en el sofá y encendió el tv.

...

..

.

Cuando llegaron a la fiesta, la casa ya estaba llena a tope y todos se encontraban increíblemente intoxicados. La música estaba tan alta que podían sentir el latido en sus pechos al ritmo de los bajos.  
Cody, Terry y Zack estaban en la puerta esperándolos.  
—Era hora, niñas—dijo Zack.—Se suponía que tú te ocuparía de que llegaran temprano, Larry.  
—Ya sabes cómo son. Nada de lo que tienen les conforma.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
El castaño observó a la rubia de pies a la cabeza. Se detuvo en sus pies, los dedos estaban sujetos por una fina tira de cuero negro dejando ver la perfecta pedicura francesa. Enarcó una de sus a cejas y se acercó a su pecosa. Diisimuladamente trazó una línea horizontal, con su dedo, por la piel desnuda de la cintura.  
—Rompiste una de las reglas.—le susurró cerca al oído.  
—Y tú... también lo estás haciendo.—le dijo al sentir su toque.  
—Estas hermosa.—le dijo Terry al oído a su novia.—Gracias por no llevar vestido.— dijo. No quería tener que estar detrás de ella rompiéndole la cara a todos los que la miraran. Se puso un jean ajustado corte a la caderas, sandalias negras de tacones altos sujetas a sus tobillos, y un top de finos breteles, de seda y encaje en los bordes del escote en V y en la cintura, mostrando cinco centímetros de la piel bronceada de su vientre plano.  
—Gracias.—respondió en un susurro—Tu también te ves muy bien.  
Él tenía una camiseta negra y una camisa a cuadros superpuesta doblada hasta los codos y un jean oscuro desgastado con unas converse negras. En su cabeza llevaba una gorra.  
Los chicos abrieron paso entre la multitud para ayudarlas a pasar, mientras Cody se quedaba atrás para asegurarse de que nadie las empujara o tocara.  
Dentro de la casa estaba iluminado solo luces rojas y azules por lo que estaba casi a oscuras. Terry aprovechó la oscuridad y la tomó de la mano mientras caminaban y entraban, no era como de costumbre, lo sentía diferente. No la soltó hasta que llegaron a la barra.  
Lograron ver a Stear y Archie ambos alzando chupitos y bebiendo tranquilamente.  
Los chicos chocaron sus puños como de costumbre.  
—No deberías estar bebiendo.—dijo seriamente Terry a su compañero de juego.  
—Es solo uno.—indicó Archie.—No pasa nada.  
—Hey, hola.—dijo Candy.  
—Hola Candy.—respondió Stear.  
—¿Y Patty, no vino con ustedes?  
—Eh, si. Encontró a una de su compañeras y se quedó charlando con ella.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¿Pasó algo entre ustedes?  
—No.— respondió y bebió otro chupito de tequila, con éste ya iban cinco.  
Cuando lo hizo, Flammy alcanzó entre los chicos la botella de tequila y dos vasos de chupitos, ya que los jugadores no podían beber por el partido del día siguiente.  
—¡Vamos, Stear, has otra ronda con nosotras! —gritó la morena.  
En ese momento apareció Patty con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
—Hey, yo también quiero.—gritó.  
Stear tomó un vaso más y lo llenó pasándoselo a la recién llegada.  
Candy y Flammy estaban inclinadas contra la barra, mientras los chicos  
se paraban detrás.  
Candy pudo sentir los dedos de Terry tocar la piel desnuda, alrededor de la pequeña cintura. Ella se movió solo una pulgada hacía atrás para recostarse contra él solo un poco má que su trasero se movió contra su ingle. En el instante en que lo tocó, salió disparado contra ella y gimió. Flammy le lanzó una mirada asesina, pensando que él sólo se había estrellado contra su amiga.  
—Alguien me empujó—dijo señalando a sus espaldas.  
Se puso un poco recto, aunque sin dejar de tocarla. Ella no podía dejar de reír por la asustada expresión que le lanzó a Flammy.  
La pinchó un costado con el dedo índice. Lo que sólo la hizo reír aún más.  
—Ahora estamos a mano.—dijo ella haciendo referencia a cuando el profesor la regañó en la clase.  
Candy tomó a sus amigas de las manos y se dirigieron a la improvisada pista de baile en el centro de la sala.

Minutos después Larry y Stear se unieron a las chicas. Terry frustrado, no pudo seguirlos ya que Cody lo arrastró con hacia el patio trasero.

Aunque luego pudo zafarse de Cody y correr hacia ella.  
—Baila conmigo. —le dijo, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de su cintura.  
Enrolló sus brazos a su alrededor y apoyó la cara en su cuello. La canción no era lenta en realidad, por lo que se balanceaban bastante rápido y medio frotándose el uno contra el otro. A ella le encantaba bailar y él era bastante bueno en eso, sus cuerpos parecían encajar perfectamente. Pudo sentirlo excitarse pero no le importó.  
—¿Estás consciente de lo que me estás haciendo?—le susurró muy cerca de su mejilla.  
En respuesta ella lo miró mordiéndose la esquina de su labio inferior.  
Terry pasó su dedo por la cinturilla del pantalón rozando la piel expuesta y la atrajo más a él.  
—Estás rompiendo las reglas.—dijo ella.  
—¿Qué reglas?—dijo con picardía.  
Ella se separó un poco para mirarlo y darle una de sus sonrisas, por lo que su boca se curvó devolviéndole una seductora.

…

Las horas parecían pasar más rápido de lo que querían.

Eliza ya medio alcoholizada, gritó:  
—¡Juguemos a Verdad o Reto!— y su pequeño grupo de amigas, incluidas Anny y Susana, se reunió alrededor al igual que algunos chicos.  
—Tu también deberías jugar, Candice.—dijo Susana con una sonrisa burlona.  
—No creo. Esto no es un juego para niñas.—señaló Eliza y todos se echaron a reír.  
—Ow. La nena debe pedir permiso.—dijo Anny con voz infantil. Y las tres rieron fuertemente.  
Enfurecida pero sin demostrarlo, Candy arrastró a sus amigas y se sentaron en el círculo.  
—Can, no creo que sea buena idea.—comentó Patty nerviosa.  
—Vamos. ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?—dijo Flammy sonriendo ante la idea.—No pasa nada si solo escoges Verdad.  
Varios de los que estaban por jugar eran conocidos, algunos chicos del equipo de fútbol donde jugaba su hermano, otros de basquetbol, algunos compañeros de clase.  
—Les recomiendo tomen esto antes de jugar.—dijo Peter, un compañero de biología, entregándole una botella con un líquido azul. Pero antes de que pudiera tomar la botella alguien se la arrebató.  
—¿Qué estás haciendo, Candy?—fue la voz de Zack.  
—Nada.—se encogió de hombros.  
—Vamos guapetón.—dijo Eliza con malicia.—Deja que se divierta la nenita.  
Al escuchar eso, Candy le arrebató la botella y bebió un sorbo.  
—¡Mierda!—exclamó—Mi garganta quema.—dijo divertida.  
—Puedes unirte, Zack.—agregó Susana con voz melosa.  
—Yo también.—anunció West y antes de sentarse frente a Candy le dijo—Estas muy guapa hoy, Candy— y le dió un guiño.  
Tanto Terry como Cody no dejaron que éste se acercara a Candy por lo que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar con ella.  
La primera en comenzar fue Susana.  
—Yo quiero empezar.  
—Okey. —dijeron algunos rodando los ojos ante la infantil actitud de la joven.  
—Bien. Zack ¿Verdad o reto?  
—Reto.  
—A que no te atreves a sacarte la camisa y estar así hasta que termine el juego.  
Él puso los ojos en blanco.  
—Eso es fácil.—se quitó la prenda y varias de las chicas, incluidas sus amigas miraron su bien definido abdomen.  
—No está nada mal.—comentó Eliza.  
—Es mi turno.—dijo Zack con una sonrisa pícara.  
—Eliza. ¿Verdad o reto?  
—Reto, evidentemente.  
—A que no te atreves a besar a John en la boca durante quince segundos.—Zack conocía los sentimientos del joven hacía la pelirroja así que le dió un empujoncito.  
Candy y sus amigas rieron ante la cara de la pelirroja y está la fulminó con la mirada.  
La joven abrió los ojos como platos horrorizada ante el reto. John era un chico flaco, desgarbado y demasiado alto nada del tipo al que ella estaba acostumbrada.  
—No. No lo haré.  
—Has aceptado el reto. No puedes echarte atrás.—dijo Candy.  
Eliza respiró hondo y se acercó con asco al muchacho entusiasmado. Éste sonrió embobado, los braques. Lo tomó del cuello de la camiseta y lo acercó con la intención de apoyar sus labios rápidamente pero no contó con que las intenciones de él eran otras.  
—Eli no.—dijo Susana horrorizada.  
John la tomó por sorpresa, sujetando su cara con ambas manos. Ella abrió la boca para protestar y el aprovechó la oportunidad para introducir su lengua, la sostuvo hasta que pasaron más de quince segundos.  
—¡Asi se hace John!—gritaban los chicos entre risas y chiflidos.  
—Mmm... su-suelta-me idiota.—dijo Eliza empujando por el pecho al joven. Pasó su mano limpiando su boca.  
—Bebe esto para quitarte el mal sabor.—Annie le tendió un vaso rojo con vodka.  
—No seas tan dramática.—dijo alguien del grupo.  
—Es mi turno.—dijo luego de beber todo el vaso.  
Susana se acercó a su amiga y le dijo algo al oído. Y ésta esbozó una malvada sonrisa.  
—Candice. ¿Verdad o reto?  
—Reto.  
—A que no te atreves a quitarte la blusa.—dijo.  
Ella negó.  
—No puedo.  
—Claro, la nena de papá es vergonzosa.—se burló.  
—Es que no llevo eh... —dijo señalando con la mirada hacia abajo. Los chicos clavaron sus ojos al escote de Candy al decir ésta que no llevaba sostén. Lo que la hizo incomodarse aún más. Y echar su melena rubia a ambos lados de sus pechos.  
—Bien, entonces será verdad.—la pecosa asintió no quedándole otra que aceptar— ¿Eres virgen?  
Las mejillas de Candy rápidamente se tornaron de un rosa intenso, todos tenían la mirada sobre ella.  
Se limitó a sentir.  
—Vaya. No me sorprende. Deberías a estar en un convento y no en una universidad.  
—¿No has encontrado a alguien que quiera hacerte el favor?—la siguió Annie riéndose.  
—Tal vez por qué no soy tan fácil como ustedes.—las jóvenes abrieron la boca para responder pero Candy las interrumpió.—Es mi turno.  
Las siguientes rondas fueron tomar tragos y quitarse la camiseta los chicos y las blusas las chicas.  
Patty ya se sentía demasiado mareada para seguir jugando así que se retiró.  
—Ahora me toca a mi—dijo Annie dando aplausos y riendo por el efecto del alcohol.  
—Weston...—él la miró y luego bebió un largo trago de su vaso con agua.—¿Verdad o reto?  
—Verdad.—respondió.  
—Si tuvieras la oportunidad de tener sexo con alguien que está presente, ¿Con quién sería?  
—Demasiado fácil.—respondió.  
—Bien, entonces responde a la pregunta.—dijo la pelirroja enarcando una de sus bien depiladas cejas.  
—No creo que sea un secreto.—dijo mirando hacia Candy, la cual se puso nerviosa.—Pero no sería solo sexo. Me gustaría algo más serio. Y tal vez luego...—Admitió.  
Al instante las mejillas de Candy se sonrojaron. Terry apretó sus puños a un costado y tensó la mandíbula.  
—Todos sabemos que estás detrás de la hermana de Cody.—comentó Peter.  
—No respondiste West.—indicó Susana.  
En ese momento llegó Terry y se sentó en el sofá que estaba junto al círculos de los chicos.  
—Cortala ya, idiota. Ya todos sabemos que es Candy pero claramente dijo que primero tendría que ser su novio. Evidentemente no todas somos como tú.—dijo Flammy perdiendo la paciencia.  
—¿Qué mierda?—Terry se abalanzó sobre West.  
Candy abrió los ojos como platos.  
—¡Terry¡—dijo en un chillido Candy.  
—Tranquilo.—lo sujetó Zack poniéndose rápidamente de pie.—Es solo un juego, Terry.  
—¿Estas jugando a esta mierda?—cuestionó Terry a la pecosa.  
Ella se encogió de hombros sin saber que decir antes las miradas curiosas de todos. Lo menos que necesitaba era que su hermano se enterara.  
—Llegó él a defender a su protegida.—añadió Annie y Terry la fulminó con las mirada.  
—Puedes unirte también, cariño.—le dijo Eliza con coquetería.  
Ahora fue el turno de Candy de tensarse y fulminar a la pelirroja ante su descaro.  
—Okey okey. Es tu turno West.—dijo alguien más.  
—Bien. ¿Juegas Grandchester?  
A regañadientes el castaño se sentó entre Zack y Candy.— Bien, Eliza. ¿Verdad o reto?  
—Reto.—dijo y miró al recién llegado.  
— ¿A qué no te atreves a mantener tu boca cerrada durante todo el juego?—dijo y todo el círculo echó a reír.  
—Idiota.—masculló.  
—Ya que Eli no puede hablar. Es mi turno.—dijo Susana.

—Eso no se vale. ¿Acaso el juego es solo entre ustedes?—se quejó una de las chicas.

—Nosotras elegimos quién juega y quien no.—dijo Anny.—Continúa Susy.  
—Terry.—el mencionado rodó los ojos.—¿Verdad o Reto?  
—Reto.  
—¿A que no... te atreves... a besarme?—sonrió con malicia hacia Candy.  
Él se encogió de hombros.  
—¿Por qué no?—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
Candy se puso recta. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar alocadamente cuando vió a Terry acercarse a Susana, la cual sonrió triunfal y cerró los ojos al instante, humedeciendo sus labios esperando el beso.  
La vista de Candy se tornó borrosa y se puso de pie.  
—Me retiro.—dijo tambaleándose.  
—Can... — la llamó su amiga.  
Terry sonrió de lado y presionó su boca en la frente de Susana. Ésta abrió los ojos y los demás se destornillaron de risa.  
—Pe-pero... no me besaste.—sonaba decepcionada.  
—Por supuesto que lo hice.—dijo riéndose.  
—Pero no en la boca. — se quejó.  
—Jamas dijiste dónde.—dijo y se puso de pie.  
—Idiota.—gritó frustrada.  
Flammy le dió una mirada interrogativa a su primo y éste se encogió de hombros.

Terry buscó a Candy disimulada y desesperadamente, cuando la vió subir las escaleras, la siguió. Y quién también lo hizo fue su hermano al verlos a ambos dirigirse arriba.  
—Candy.—la llamó Terry.  
—Déjame Terry.—la voz se le quebró.  
—No hasta que me escuches. Por Dios, pecas.—la sostuvo de la mano.  
—No quiero escucharte.  
—Por supuesto que lo harás.—abrió la puerta que estaba frente a ellos y la obligó a entrar.  
—Suéltame.  
—No hasta que me escuches.  
Ella se sentó en la cama y él se arrodilló frente a ella.  
—No llores.—pasó su pulgar por la mejilla para retirar las lágrimas.  
—¿Por... por qué lo hiciste?—dijo hipando.  
—¿Hacer qué?  
—No te hagas.—le apartó la mano.—No te atrevas a tocarme.  
—Eres mi novia. Por supuesto que voy a tocarte.—dijo con arrogancia.  
—No. No lo harás. Crees que puedes venir y hacer lo que se te dé la gana luego de besar a esa loca.—gritó.  
Él rió.  
—¡Oh por Dios!. Encima tienes la desfachatez de reirte en mi cara.—intentó salirse de su agarre pero él no se lo permitió.  
—No la besé.—dijo él tranquilizándola.  
—No lo niegues. Te ví hacerlo.  
—Besé su frente.  
Ella abrió la boca y luego la cerró.  
—¿Cómo crees que haría algo así? Nunca te haría daño.—suspiró y sujetó su cara con ambas manos.—Mírame. No podría besar otros labios que no fueran los tuyos.—trazó con su pulgar la curvatura de sus labios y luego se acercó y rozó los suyos contra los de ella.—Tu boca no tiene comparación. Jamás besará otra que no fuera la tuya.—le atrapó el labio inferior con los diente y ella gimió. — ¿Entiendes?  
—Hmmm...— apoyó sus delicadas manos en las de él.  
—¿Me crees?—se apartó y la miró fijamente.  
Ella asintió.  
—¡¿Pero qué demonios?!—gritó Cody al ver a su mejor amigo y hermana. Terry estaba frente a ella sujetando ambas manos.  
—¡Cálmate! — dijo Terry poniéndose de pie para enfrentar la situación.  
Candy perdió el color en sus mejillas.  
—¡Aqui está!—dijo Flammy entrando a la habitación y entregándole una botella con agua a su amiga.  
—Eh.—fue lo único que salió de la boca de Candy.  
—¿Estas mejor?—le preguntó Flammy.  
La morena había visto a Terry correr tras Candy, y luego a Cody subir tras ellos. Sabía que nada bueno iba a encontrar el rubio allí, así que lo siguió.  
—Si.—respondió y agradeció que su amiga haya llegado en el momento preciso.  
—¿Qué mierda es todo ésto?—quiso saber Cody.  
—Candy y...—iba a decir el castaño.  
—Candy no se sentía bien.—intervino Flammy—Asi que le dije a Terry que la acompañara y que se quedará con ella hasta que yo iba por agua.  
—¿Eso fue?—miró a su hermana. Y ésta asintió dudosa.— Cuantas veces voy a decirte, Candy. Tú no sabes beber.  
—Ya estoy bien.—dijo.  
—Será mejor que te lleve a casa.  
—Puedo llevarla.—se ofreció el castaño y el rubio frunció levemente el entrecejo.  
—No. Es mi hermana. Yo me ocuparé.—dijo cortante.—Te espero abajo Candy.—dijo.  
Le indicó a su amigo que saliera junto con él.  
—Flammy... gracias.—dijo la rubia.  
La morena esbozó una frágil sonrisa triste.  
—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?  
—Yo...  
—¿No confías en mí, Can? Somos como hermanas.  
—No es eso... yo solo...  
—Pensé que éramos amigas.  
—Flammy...  
—Vamos. Tu hermano te espera abajo.—dijo eso y abrió la puerta.  
Ambas bajaron en silencio.

Una vez fuera de la casa...  
—¿Vienes con nosotros, Flammy?—le preguntó Cody.  
—No.—dijo con voz apagada.—Me iré con Patty.  
Candy miró a su amiga. Tenía los ojos vidriosos. Sintió culpa por no haber confiado en ella.  
Se acercó y la abrazó.  
—Perdóname.—le dijo al oído.  
—Hablaremos mañana.—dijo Flammy. Se apartó y regresó a la casa.  
Por su parte el castaño quedó de pie, observándola entrar al coche de su hermano.  
—¿Tu no vienes?—le gritó Cody antes de entrar al auto.  
—No.—dijo con las manos en los bolsillos delanteros del pantalón. — Que descanses, pecas.—le dió un guiño.  
La cara de Candy mostró confusión, lo miró por un segundo y luego se volteó desilusionada pensó que vendría con ellos.

...

..

.

Hacía media hora que su hermano la había dejado en el departamento, sola. Se sentía molesta y de malhumor. No le gustó que Terry se halla quedado estando Eliza y Susana en la fiesta. Ni siquiera una llamada o un mensaje por parte de él había recido, había verificado más de veinte veces su teléfono y, nada.  
Luego de dar vueltas en el lugar, cepilló sus dientes, se puso una camiseta grande sobre su diminuto shorts negro de algodón y, se deslizó bajo las mantas. La temperatura había descendido bastante esa noche para su gusto.  
Apagó la luz de su lámpara y al instante se oyó un golpe en la puerta. Se alzó sobre sus codos y volvió a encenderla.  
—¿Quién diablos será?—dijo molesta. —Será que Flammy se olvidó las llaves o tal es Cody que se arrepintió de dejarme sola.—dijo para sí misma.

Salió de la cama descalza y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.  
Su corazón dió un salto cuando abrió la puerta y lo vió ahí, con su típica sonrisa mostrando sus encantadores hoyuelos.  
—Hola —dijo él.  
—Ho-la. —La palabra le salió a media voz, mitad graznido.—¿Q-qué haces aquí?  
Su sonrisa se extendió un centímetro mas.  
—Quería darte las buenas noches.—dijo y entró.  
Ella dió paso atrás y él cerró la puerta con él pie. Un aleteo empezó a residir muy dentro de su pecho y en la parte baja de su estómago.  
—Ya me diste las buenas noches.—dijo y se dió la vuelta para tomar asiento en el sofá.  
—Lo hice. —dijo y su mirada recorrió el cuerpo de la pecosa lentamente.—Pero no lo hice. No de la forma en que quiero darte las buenas noches.

—¿No?— levantó sus pies para sentarse sobre ellos.  
—No.—dijo él sentándose frente a ella.  
—¿Qué haces aquí? Si mal no recuerdo… Dijiste que te ibas a quedar.  
—Asi es.  
—¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?  
—Si me iba con ustedes evidentemente no iba a poder quedarme contigo.—ella apretó sus labios para ocultar la gran sonrisa de satisfacción que le causó sus palabras.  
—¿Quedarte?  
Él asintió.  
—Claro, si es lo que quieres.  
Sus ojos brillaban como joyas oscuras mientras se movían sobre su cara hasta su pecho. Bajó su intensa mirada, sus pezones se pusieron duros inmediatamente contra la camiseta.  
Su mirada se desvió hacia su rostro y ella contuvo la respiración.  
—Me alegro de haber venido —dijo con voz ronca.  
Ella se estremeció.  
—Yo también… pero…

—¿Qué sucede?—quiso saber.

—Flammy está molesta conmigo.

—Seguro se le pasa cuando hable contigo.

—Nunca le he ocultado nada. Siempre fue la primera en saberlo todo de mí.

—Candy…

—Lo sé… fue mi culpa por no querer decírselo a nadie.

—No tenemos que ocultarnos, nena. Ven aquí.—la tomo de la cintura y la sentó sobre su regazo a horcajadas.— Te lo dije al principio.—colocó un mechón de su cabello rubio tras la oreja.— No me gusta esto de estar escondiendo lo que somos. Esta noche podríamos haber estado juntos sin tener de que preocuparnos de quién pudiera vernos.

—Y tu no habrías besado a la gusana.—hizo un mohin.

Él rió.

—¿Sigues estando enojada?

—No.  
—¿De verdad? —ella asintió.—Pues no lo parece.  
—Sí, en cierto modo lo estaba.  
— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — deslizó sus manos por ambos brazos con movimientos ascendentes y descendentes. Luego deslizó el dorso de su dedo índice por su mejilla.  
— El hecho de que estés aquí, conmigo.— admitió.

—No hay un lugar mejor a donde quiera estar que no sea contigo—le contestó, su corazón latió tan rápido que había una buena probabilidad de que tuviera un ataque al corazón. Creyó.  
Su mirada se sumergió, gruesas pestañas protegiendo sus ojos.

—¿Me extrañaste tanto?  
—Tal vez. —puso sus manos en sus hombros. Apretó sus puños mientras sentía crecer la evidente excitación de su novio, presionando contra la parte más suave de ella.

Él pudo sentir su calor.  
Sus manos viajaron a sus caderas lentamente, tan lentamente que pensó que moriría en el momento en que ahuecó sus sonrosadas mejillas

—¿Qué estás haciendo?—dijo humedeciendo los labios, él levantó pestañas, revelando un tono de azul más oscuro.

—¿Qué te parece?  
—Se me ocurren un par de cosas.

Él le recorrió con sus pulgares las mejillas.

—Todas me tienen muy interesado.  
—¿Interesado? —preguntó mientras sus respiraciones salían rápidas y cortas.

—Demasiado.— dijo manteniendo sus ojos en los de ella.

Candy bajó la cabeza hasta la suya. Sus labios se rozaron una vez, dos veces, y luego los presionó en los suyos más firmemente. La siguió, sus besos volviéndose más profundos, más lentos, e infinitos mientras su lengua torturaba la de ella de una manera que la hizo temblar y querer mucho más.  
Sus manos se deslizaron hacia abajo lentamente, con ritmo lánguido, haciendo que su espalda se arqueara en el movimiento.  
Ella sacudió sus caderas y él apretó sus manos en la cintura. Fué recorriendola con caricias lentas y necesitadas. Metió la mano por debajo de la camiseta, acarició el vientre, por los costados, acarició la piel desnuda de la espalda formando círculos. Luego de a poco fue acercándose por los laterales hasta posarse por debajo de sus pechos.

Un gemido la atravesó y salió, un sonido que parecía emocionar a Terry.

—¿Te gustó eso? —preguntó, sus labios frotando los suyos.

—... Sí.  
Su pulgar avanzó lentamente sobre la suave y cremosa piel de su seno, tortuosos círculos sobre la punta. Ella trató de recuperar el aliento mientras sus labios la dejaron. Para mordisquear su barbilla y luego bajó al cuello. Ella arqueó la espalda más, empujando su pecho aún más en su mano mientras sus caderas rodaron de nuevo. El más sexy sonido retumbó de su pecho mientras se echaba hacia atrás y la miraba.  
—Dime lo que quieres, nena. —Su mano se movió al otro pecho—Cualquier cosa. Y lo voy a hacer.  
—Tócame.  
Terry se estremeció de nuevo, y la acción la hizo sentir caliente.

—¿Puedo?  
Ella asintió, sin tener idea de en que concordaba, pero confiaba en él.

La levantó en un rápido movimiento.

—Ah—dijo y rió. Lo rodeó con sus brazos por el cuello y él presionó sus manos en su trasero. Ella envolvió sus piernas en su cintura.

La llevó a la habitación y la dejó sobre la cama. Luego se inclinó de forma que la parte superior de su cuerpo se cernía sobre el de ella.

La mirada de Candy cayó sobre su boca. Instintivamente se humedeció el labio inferior y los suyos se separaron.

—Dentro de todo lo pasé bien esta noche.—dijo ella.  
—Yo también. —.dijo, su voz cálida sobre su mejilla. Luego bajó la cabeza, asi sus bocas estaban a unos escasos centímetros de distancia—. Aunque ...Está a punto de mejorar.  
—¿Ah si?  
Movió la cabeza y su nariz rozó la de ella.

—Oh, sí.  
Calor se deslizó a través de sus venas mientras su cuerpo se tensaba de una forma deliciosa y bienvenida. Cerró los ojos con un aleteo mientras sus labios rozaban los él. El ligero toque, apenas un roce, era para atormentar sus nervios.

Se tendió a un costado de ella. Puso su peso a su brazo izquierdo y extendió los dedos de la otra mano por su mejilla. Dejó un beso en la esquina de sus labios y otro en el otro lado antes de deslizar su mano hasta la nuca. Sus labios se movieron a lo largo de su mandíbula, trazando un camino ardiente hasta su oreja.

Un estremecimiento se extendió por toda su sedosa piel, haciéndola soltar una profunda y ronca risa. Sus labios se presionaron contra la sensible zona de debajo de su oreja, y un gemido salió de su garganta.

—Buenas noches, nena.—dijo. Y luego la besó. La besó justo como lo había hecho antes. Como si fuera un hombre hambriento de oxígeno y ella fuera el único aire que necesitara para respirar.  
Sus labios se abrieron sin necesitar casi ninguna persuasión y su lengua se deslizó en su interior, burlándose de la ella mientras la mano de él se apretaba sobre su nuca. Un sonido retumbó desde el fondo de su pecho mientras se echaba hacia atrás, deslizando su mano para sacarla de debajo de ella.  
Terry se cernía sobre ella y ella quería sentirlo más, sus cuerpos presionados. Tomó su labio inferior entre sus dientes y dejó escapar un gemido.  
Decidió que era "no suficiente". Deslizó las manos por debajo de su camiseta. Terry se estremeció cuando sus dedos rozaron su piel desnuda y tensa. Se quedó quieto  
durante un momento y se alejó. Se agachó y se quitó la camisa y luego la camiseta, tirando de ella por encima de su cabeza.  
Su respiración se detuvo mientras se embebía con la visión de él. El cuerpo de Terry era espléndido. Todo piel lisa, firmemente estirada sobre sus músculos duros. Quería deslizar sus manos por cada uno de sus tatuajes.  
Sus miradas se encontraron y no pudo moverse ni respirar. Se colocó sobre ella, sus brazos encerrándola en una jaula, rodeándola de una manera que la hizo sentir pequeña... y segura. Sus delicadas manos fueron hasta su estómago, extendiéndose contra su piel. Los músculos de su estómago se contrajeron.  
Terry dejó caer su frente contra la suya.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que me haces.  
No la tenía, pero cuando empezó a descender sobre ella pudo hacerse una buena idea. Podía sentirlo contra su estómago, a través de sus ropas, duro y grueso. Pensó que la sacaría de la embriagadora bruma de deseo, pero no lo hizo. El calor estalló entre sus muslos, su pulso latiendo en todo su cuerpo. Se movió debajo de él, acercándolo más al punto en el que sufría por él.  
—Joder —gruñó, su gran cuerpo temblando.  
Capturó sus labios en un beso abrasador mientras se colocaba entre sus piernas, amortiguando el gemido de placer que había alcanzado su garganta. Sus caderas se movieron contra las de ella y sus terminaciones nerviosas de repente estallaron en llamas. La fina tela de su pijama no era nada entre la piel dura y caliente de su pecho y el de ella. Sus caderas dieron otro lento empujón que la hizo encoger los dedos de los pies mientras se aferraba a sus costados. Su beso se volvió más profundo, más urgente mientras deslizaba su mano desde su suave mejilla, bajando por el cuello. Su mano rozó la curva de su pecho, cerca del sensible capullo, antes de seguir la curva de su estómago hacia el ardor de sus caderas. Curvó su mano alrededor del muslo, le levantó la pierna y la colocó alrededor de su cadera. Se instaló más profundamente, presionando contra su sexo de una forma que la hizo estremecer y al mismo tiempo hizo que se agitaran emociones contradictorias. Cuando sus caderas se mecieron de nuevo, gimió contra sus labios.  
—Me gusta ese sonido —dijo él moviendo sus caderas. Ella volvió a gemir, sonrojándose—. Corrección.—dijo— Amo ese maldito sonido.  
Varias sensaciones corrieron a través de su piel, construyendo un dolor en su interior. Mientras se movía otra vez, su mano se deslizó por su costado, alcanzando sus manos. Sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de ella.

Tiró de sus labios a su boca y dejó un rastro a lo largo de su mandíbula, acariciando su muslo al mismo tiempo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, dándole mejor acceso a su cuello, acarició con su lengua en un punto sensible donde su cuello se une con su hombro. Ella gimió, y él siguió explorando la parte superior de su  
cuerpo con la boca, besando a lo largo de la parte superior de sus pechos. Su lengua trazó un camino por su piel caliente y suave.  
—Terry... —susurró con voz jadeante.  
—Candy —murmuró contra su piel, respirando duro. Su pecho aumentó y cayó en un ritmo constante, su corazón martillando.  
Deslizó su mano dentro del shorts, sus dedos se deslizaron para encontrar su ropa interior.

" _Usaba una tanga"._ " _Mierda_ ". Dijo para sí mismo.  
La respiración de ella aumentó mientras su pulgar se movió a través de su fino material de ropa interior, puso sus labios en su piel y la miró a los ojos.  
—¿Candy? —Dijo suavemente.  
Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de calor, y su agarre apretado en su cabello castaño, moviendo sus caderas contra él. Sus movimientos respondieron a su pregunta, y dejó caer la boca en su mandíbula, presionando besos en ella.

Movió la mano debajo de la tela y su dedo se deslizó dentro, moviéndose a través de la humedad fácilmente. Sus músculos se tensaron por la invasión, y ella clavó sus dedos en la espalda.

Él movió su dedo deslizándose arriba, encontrado su punto sensible, frotó en el lentos, suaves círculos. Otro dedo irrumpió dentro y sus caderas se sacudieron.  
Gimió de nuevo y él cubrió su boca con la suya, absorbiendo el sonido. Ella extendió su lengua a lo largo del labio superior de él y el castaño siguió el movimiento con la suya. Él se movió dentro de su boca,acariciando su lengua de una manera similar a como sus dedos la acariciaban abajo.

Candy inspiró profundo. Sintió sus músculos tensarse. Y Terry frotó más fuerte, movió más rápido, besó profundo. Y ella gritó su nombre antes de relajarse, sus músculos flácidos y su respiración rápida.

Él terminó el beso y quitó su mano alejándose con pesar.  
Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, el brillo en ellos en contraste con el ruborizado rojo de sus mejillas. Su cabello estaba desplegado a través de las sábanas, los labios ligeramente separados. Y se veía jodidamente hermosa.

Ella se rió en voz alta y sonrió.

—Dame un minuto.—dijo.  
Y cerró los ojos, a la vez él rodó al lado de ella, tirando de su cuerpo contra el suyo mientras se recuperaba de su orgasmo.  
—Oye —dijo Terry, con una suave voz— ¿Estás bien? Yo no...  
—Fue perfecto. —dijo y besó su mandíbula.

Él sonrió complacido.

— Esto es perfecto.

...

Al mañana siguiente, Candy le envió un mensaje a Flammy quedando para almorzar, ya que ésta no se había aparecido aún en el departamento.

—¿Te quedaste con Patty?

—No, me quedé en la casa con Larry. No quiso que me fuera.

—¿Cody se dió cuenta? —preguntó—¿Te dijo algo en el auto?

—No. Al parecer te creyó.—dijo—Gracias. No sé que hubiera pasado si no te habrías aparecido ahí.—Flammy le sonrió melancólica.

Candy se levantó y se sentó al lado de su amiga y la abrazó.

—Oh. Lo siento. Creo que no deberías estar molesta conmigo porque al final las dos hicimos lo mismo.—djo.—Pero estoy segura de que todavía estás enfadada conmigo. No estaba tratando de ser engañosa, Flam. Sabes que Cody no lo aprobaría y no quería decir nada. Y… tu tampoco. Has estado advirtiéndome todo el tiempo.  
—Entiendo eso. Pero podrías simplemente haber dicho: "Hey, Flammy entre Terry y yo pasa algo, pero no quiero decir nada porque ya sabes lo imbécil que es mi hermano". Hubiera respetado eso. Pero no nos dijiste nada.  
—Lo siento. Y te quiero y no quise ocultartelo—bajó la cabeza.

—No seas melodramática. También te quiero, Can. No quiero que nuestra amistad se arruine por ésto. Pero siento que tenemos que tener un montón de conversaciones de nuevo.

—Estoy de acuerdo.—volvió a su asiento tomó su bebida.

—Y dime… ¿Tú y Terry…?—hizo un movimiento de cejas.

—¿Qué?—dijo con las mejillas encendidas.

—Acaso tu...

—Uhhh. —Escondió su rostro entre sus manos.  
—¿Lo han hecho ya? —gritó Flammy saltando en su lugar.  
—Oh por dios. Deja de gritar. ¡No! —dijo moviendo sus manos. —¡No, no, no!  
—Pero han hecho algo, ¿no?—preguntó con sus ojos llenos de humor. —Puedo deducirlo por tu cara.  
—S-sí. —Murmuró.  
Flammy presionó sus labios en una línea recta conteniendo la risa.  
—Así que, dime.  
—¡No es lo que estás pensando! —sus mejillas ardían.  
—¡Oh! —rió su amiga — ¡Estás avergonzada!  
—Ya —murmuró —Solo... No voy a darte sucios detalles.  
—Vamos —sonrió Flammy—. Solo dilo. Ya sabes que Larry y yo tuvimos sexo. No haces nada malo.

—No. Terry y yo no lo hicimos.—dijo en un tono bajo y sorbió un largo trago de su bebida.  
—Entonces… Hiciste, ya sabes, ¿soplar la flauta?

Escupió toda su bebida.

—¿Soplar la flauta?—dijo y tosió.  
—Ya sabes ¿chupar su paleta? Lamer el hedado o pelar la banana.—dijo haciendo el gesto con las manos.

Candy rió fuertemente sujetando su estómago y temblando de la risa.  
—¡Ew! ¡No! —secó la lágrimas.  
—Bien, entonces. —la morena se encogió de hombros. —Bueno, ¿mordió tu galleta?  
Cubrió nuevamente su rostro para ahogar la carcajada pero le fue inútil. Todos los del bar se dieron la vuelta para observar a la joven reír hasta llorar. Las lagrimas caían de sus ojos.  
—Oh por... Dios… ¿Morder... Mi... ga-lleta? —tomó una respiración profunda—. ¿De dónde sacas eso?

—Oh vamos, Can.

—Ya… está bien.—respiró hondo.— Él no mordió mi galleta.—apretó sus labios para no reír.

—Entonces…

—Bueno… tú sabes…

—No. No sé.

—Esto es vergonzoso.

—Suéltalo de una vez, entonces.

La rubia cubrió su cara y dijo en un susurro.

—Hubo manos. Toqueteo… ya sabes.

—Oh… yo lo sabía.—rió.—chica atrevida.

—Flammy por favor… ya no quiero hablar de esto.—rogó.

—Esta bien.—see encogió de hombros y se estiró para tomar las manos de su amiga entre las suyas.—Sabes que no era fans de él, ¿verdad?—la rubia asintió—pero me gusta verte bien.

—Gracias. Sabes lo importante que es tu aprobación para mí.

La semana siguiente pasó rápidamente, las chicas metidas en sus clases y ellos por su parte con el entrenamiento. Por lo que Candy y Terry apenas ser vieron.

…

..

.

Cuando llegaron al estadio, recogieron sus boletos en la taquilla. Los chicos siempre se aseguraban de que allí hubiera entradas para sus amigos, en cada juego.  
En el momento que retiró su boleto le llegó un mensaje.  
 _ **—Disfruta el partido, nena.**_  
Y al instante otro.  
 _ **—Te quiero escuchar gritar mi nombre muy fuerte ;-)**_  
Como llegaron temprano, pudieron sentarse en los mismos asientos directamente delante de la banca del equipo.  
El estadio se llenó con rapidez y todos estaban emocionados por el comienzo de la nueva temporada. La mitad del estadio se encontraba cubierto con los colores de su universidad. Y la otra con el equipo contrario, rojo.  
—Hey chicas.—las saludó Patty con la mano.  
Stear y ella se sentaron en la misma fila a las chicas.  
—Llegamos justo a tiempo—comentó Stear.  
Con los vítores de la multitud, los equipos salieron trotando y se alinearon delante de los bancos de su lado del campo. Cody fue el primero en escanear hacia los asientos, sabía dónde se sentaban siempre. Cuando miró hacia ellos, levantó el pulgar en aprobación.  
Las chicas que estaban al lado de Candy lo notaron, así que comenzaron a saludarlo y sonreírle.  
— _Esta noche estará en mi cama_.—fue el comentario de una de las chicas.  
— _Creo que podríamos proponerle un trío.—_ dijo la otra entre risitas.  
Las chicas inhalron profundo y negaron con la cabeza. Ya no les sorprendía escuchar gritarles obscenidades a los chicos.  
—Hey pecas.—una voz familiar le gritó para llamar su atención.

—Ahí está tu chico.—dijo Flammy dándole un suave codazo a su amiga.  
Candy miro hacia el campo y Terry estaba justo al otro lado de la barrera que separaba las gradas de las líneas laterales.  
— _Oh, mi Dios_ —exclamó para sí misma, se veía endemoniadamente sexy en su uniforme. Era apretado en todos los lugares increíblemente adecuados. Se sintió celosa de cada chica que pudiera ver lo bien definidos que estaban sus músculos.  
Una gigante y brillante sonrisa se plasmó en su rostro al verla allí, mientras retrocedía hacia su equipo, mirándola. Se giró y escuchó lo que el entrenador estaba diciéndole al resto. Se detuvo justo al lado de Cody. Ambos sonrieron y luego se dieron un puñetazo en el brazo.

Solo faltaba unos cuantos segundos para que finalizará el partido, el cual ya era suyo gracias al touchdown de Cody, además de que ya llevaban una gran diferencia.

El silbato dió el anuncio del fin del partido.

—Fue un gran partido.—comentó Candy.

—Si, los chicos jugaron bien.—agregó Flammy.

—Si.—admitió Stear.—era un buen equipo. Pero creo que el mayor desafío será ganarles a los Kings.

—¿Y eso por qué?—preguntó Patty.

—El equipo esta en excelentes condiciones. Tiene grandes jugadores y entre los mejores están Neal Leagan y Antony Brower.

—Neal…Leagan ¿El hermano de Eliza?—preguntó Candy asombrada.

—El mismo.—dijo Stear.

—¿Lo conoces?—preguntó Flammy.

—Lo ví cuando fui con Terry a Miami.—comentó— Quién lo hubiera pensado.

—Lo es.—confirmó el joven.

—Bien. Vamos a buscar a nuestros chicos.—dijo Flammy.

Mientras esperaban a los chicos para ir por unas pizzas… El tono del móvil de Candy indicó que tenía un mensaje.

 _ **¿Q dices si te invito a comer, ahora?**_

—¿Quién es?—preguntó Flammy a su amiga.

—Es west.—dijo mostrándole el mensaje.

—¿Vas a ir?

—Por supuesto que no.

—Bien. Porque no quiero ver a este hermoso chico regado por todo el campus—dijo medio en broma.

—Oye. Estás hablando de Terry.

—Por eso mismo. ¿Y qué vas a responderle?

—Nada. Haré de cuenta de que no lo ví.

—Cómo quieras.

Sin embargo no pudo escapar de responder porque West se apareció en el momento.

—¡ Allí estás! —Weston se detuvo, mientras caminaba con un grupo de amigos, frente a Candy.

—Hey.—dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Candy, te envié un mensaje hace unos minutos. ¿No te llegó?.  
—Eh...—miró a flammy de reojo, la cual se hizo a un lado.— Lo tengo en modo de silencio. Tal vez por eso no lo escuché. —mintió descaradamente.  
—¿Tienes un minuto? Quiero hablar contigo.

—Eh… si. Claro.

Él sonrió, su postura era relajada. Desprendía encanto por donde se lo mirase. Se veía malditamente muy bien en sus jeans oscuros y una camiseta gris en cuello V que dejó fuera de los jeans, y la arremangó para revelar sus antebrazos bronceados y fuertes.

Un mensaje la apartó de dejar de escudriñárlo.

— _ **Puedo estar enamorada de Larry, pero puedo apreciar a un hombre  
guapo cuando lo veo :-) **_—fue Flammy riéndose al otro lado.

—Y bien. ¿Qué dice de ir a comer, ahora?—preguntó él.

—Eh… Me gustaría pero mañana debo levantarme temprano. Además ya quedamos con los chicos.

—Entiendo.—dijo. Rió nervioso y pasó la mano por su cabello aún húmedo.

—Tal vez en otro momento.—dijo y al momento se arrepintió ya que Terry no lo aprobaría ni como amigo.

—Claro. Sería genial.  
—¿Estás molesto? —preguntó,  
—No, en absoluto —dijo rápidamente con voz suave. Y ella sonrió.—Voy a estar contando las horas o días hasta que vuelvas. Buen viaje.—dijo

Luego corrió junto a sus amigos.

—¿Estoy en problemas?—preguntó en cuanto la morena se acercó.

—¿Tu que creés?

 _ **Continuará...**_

 _Ah... Mi dulce perdición la estoy publicando en Wattpad. Acabo de publicar el capítulo 8._

 _Gracias por ser tan pacientes pero he tenido varios inconvenientes con mi compu con los capitulos, renegué como nunca. Pero bueno... aquí les dejo con este capítulo._

 _ **¡Que tengan un bonito fin de semana!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**CATORCE.**

Viernes por la mañana, muy temprano… dos autos se disponían a partir. En uno de ellos iría Candy con su hermano y Terry; en el otro Zack, Flammy y Larry.

—Por cierto chicos, gracias por invitarnos.—agradeció Zack mientras esperaban apoyados en los vehículos, que Flammy apareciera.— Aunque si no lo hubiesen hecho me habría colado igual.—añadió riendo.

—Los platillos que prepara Carol son de lo mejor.—admitió Larry.

—Estoy de acuerdo con eso.—dijo Terry recordando las tartas y muffins que preparó tantas veces. La repostería era la especialidad de la señora White.— Pero no creo que Carol cocine para tanta personas.

—Aun no entiendo cómo hice todos estos años para aguantar a estos idiotas interesados.—dijo Cody sin quitarse las gafas oscuras.

—Recuerdo cuando éramos unos adolescentes y molestábamos a Cody sobre Candy. —recordó Zack.

Candy se inclinó un poco para mirar y escucharlo mientras contaba la historia.—Cuando éramos pequeños, no nos preocupábamos porque Candy era totalmente como nuestra propia hermana pequeña… pero entonces creció y cada vez que alguno de nosotros hacía un comentario al respecto, Cody se ponía todo " _no la mires, no la toques. Si encuentro que lo hiciste, romperé tus piernas, y nunca serás capas de regresar a mi casa de nuevo".—_ dijo imitando la voz de su amigo.

Los chicos rieron y al igual que ella.

—Para que conste, no me habría importado tener mis piernas rotas.—dijo Larry con una pícara sonrisa, mientras sus ojos azules iban hacia la rubia.

—Será mejor que no lo vuelvas a mencionar ésto delante de Flammy si no quieres conocer su lado malvado. —dijo la pecosa haciendo una cara terrorífica.  
—No eran las piernas rotas el problema; ¡Era la prohibición de la casa!—dijo con gran dramatismo Zack—¡Él tenía los mejores padres! No es que me estoy quejando de los míos. Nosotros prácticamente vivíamos en esa casa y Carol nos hacía los más ricos pasteles. —rió. Luego tomó un sorbo de su café de Starbucks. — Y yo tenía unas buenas piernas de corredor en ese tiempo, así que no podía arriesgarme por una chica. Lo siento, Can.  
—Créeme, yo no lo siento. —dijo Larry encogiéndose de hombros y Candy negó con la cabeza mientras reía.  
—Mi hermana sabía que debía quedarse lejos de ustedes, idiotas. Ninguno era ni es bueno para ella. —dijo Cody, tomando una donout llena de crema de queso y cubierta de caramelo.  
Los ojos verdes de la mencionada se encontraron con los azules de Terry a tiempo para verlo estremecerse por las palabras de su amigo. Sus miradas chocaron, y un millón de cosas corrieron a través de la mente de la rubia.  
—Pregunta seria. —anunció Larry, sacudiendo la atención de ella hacia él—… Al crecer, ¿Quién dirías que es más tu tipo?  
Ella intentó no reír de la pregunta y de la cara que hizo su hermano.

Cody siempre había sido _"El chico",_ el chico al que todas querían y quieren llevar a un partido y salir a una fiesta o bar. Al igual que Terry, Zack y Larry, todos eran muy similares en ese sentido. Fuera de los cuatro, Zack era el único a quien le duraba un noviazgo un poco más de una o tal vez tres semanas, mientras que los otros solo eran por una noche. Ni siquiera recordaban sus nombres. Ninguno de ellos habían tenido algo serio hasta el momento.  
Miró a Terry, quien siempre había tenido esa manera fácil sobre él, desde la sonrisa perezosa hasta el cabello castaño despeinado que te hacía querer correr los dedos a través de él. Tenía una forma de mirar que te hacía sentir como si fueras la única mujer en la habitación. Y esos  
hoyuelos… Dios, esos hoyuelos. Todas sus amigas querían salir con el inalcanzable Terrence Grandchester.

Y por último estaba Larry. Era todo un personaje. Era tan guapo como ellos y tan mujeriego como su hermano y mejor amigo.  
—Sí, Pecas —dijo Terry, dándole una lenta, sexy sonrisa mientras sus ojos se desprendieron de su boca hacia los ojos—. ¿Quién era más tu tipo?  
Ella le disparó una mirada antes de rasgar sus ojos de los suyos hacia Zack, quien la observaba con diversión.

—¿Honestamente? Zack —dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.  
—¡Boom! —gritó el elegido—. Joder, ¡siempre lo supe! Así que, ¿podrías haberte enganchado conmigo?  
—No dije eso. Sólo dije que tú eras más de mi tipo —dijo riendo. No mencionó que él era del tipo de casi todas las chicas adolescentes en ese  
momento.  
—Y ésto es exactamente por qué tuve que amenazarlos —comentó Cody.  
Candy rió abiertamente de la cara de su hermano y luego saltó cuando sintió una mano deslizándose sobre su lado izquierdo del muslo ya que el vestido corto que llevaba le llegaba por muy arriba de la rodilla.  
—¿De verdad? — le susurró Terry, luego puso ambas manos sobre su corazón como si estuviera herido. Ella sonrió y sacudió la cabeza negando.

—No.—dijo bajito.

—Mas te vale. Por cierto, me gusta lo que llevas puesto. — señaló su vestido corto gris con rayas negras horizontales combinado con unas converse blanca.  
—Sé que lo hace. —respondió con un guiño.

—Dejemos la conversación de salir con mi hermana y, Larry ve a buscar a tu chica. —dijo Cody, dándole a cada uno de los chicos una larga y puntiaguda mirada.

—Aun no has respondido a mi pregunta. —dijo Terry, tan pronto como vió que Cody se apartó de su lado.

—Bueno, para empezar, no podía pensar con tus ojos quemando agujeros en el lado de mi cara, y eres mi segunda opción para más mi tipo, así que… —se encogió de hombros y le destelló una sonrisa. Se miraron el uno al otro por un largo momento antes de que sus ojos azules cayeran a su boca.  
—Me parece recordar un orden diferente en la jerarquía. —le susurró con voz ronca al oído, haciéndola temblar.  
—Por supuesto que si.—susurró de vuelta, su corazón hizo una doble voltereta en su pecho.  
—Es verdad. —se movió más cerca así su brazo se presionó contra el de ella.

En eso apareció a quién esperaban.

—¡Era hora!—dijeron todos.

Ella los ignoró.

—No puedo creer. Una fiesta blanca en los Hamptons. Tus padres son geniales.—dijo con gran entusiasmo Flammy.

—¿Geniales? ¿Por qué mis padres querrían festejar allí? Por Dios Flam, sabes cuánto odio tener que cambiar todo a último momento. Por qué no me lo dijeron antes.—estaba molesta con sus padres.—... Pensé que solo sería algo más… íntimo. Ella dijo que se haría en casa y a última hora nos avisa que hay cambio de planes. Estoy segura que hasta me eligió un vestido.

—Como sea. Ya vamos.—dijo Cody de un pésimo humor por el mismo motivo.

Todos se dirigieron a sus autos.

—Hey Candy, ¿Estás segura de que quieres ir con tus guardaespaldas?.—gritó Zack mientras subía al auto.—Yo soy mas tu tipo.

—Cállate y súbete de una vez si no quieres que te lleve en el baúl.—gritó Cody.

El joven río fuertemente.  
—Conduciré hasta allí, si quieres —le propuso Terry a Cody cuando todos estaban ya en sus coches. —. Sé que no has dormido todavía. Puedes conducir de regreso.  
Cody aceptó encantado.

Terry abrió la puerta del lado del conductor.  
Candy subió al asiento de atrás del lado del castaño. Sacó su iPhone y conectó los auriculares. Terry por su parte encendió la radio y Cody colocó su asiento hacia atrás y movió sus pies  
sobre el salpicadero.

—No me despierten hasta que estemos allí —dijo, aunque más bien fue una orden. Luego puso su gorra sobre sus ojos.  
Candy echó un vistazo a Terry, que estaba ajustando el espejo retrovisor. Se dió la vuelta y miró detrás de ellos para retirarse del lugar, y sus ojos se encuentraron con los de ella.  
—¿Estás cómoda? —preguntó.

—Si.—respondió.

Él se dió la vuelta y puso el coche en marcha, la miró nuevamente por el espejo retrovisor regalándole un guiño.

...

Transcurrió una hora de viaje y el movimiento del automóvil acompañado de los ronquidos de su hermano estaban causándole dolor de cabeza. Se quitó los auriculares. Apoyó la cabeza hacia atrás y subió los pies sobre la consola entre Terry y Cody. El castaño miró hacia ella por el espejo retrovisor y sus ojos se sintieron como si fueran manos, corriendo por cada centímetro de ella. Candy le sostuvo la mirada por no más de dos segundos y luego él se volvió hacia la carretera.

Él sonrió. Ella continuó mirándolo por el espejo retrovisor.

Al segundo, él también la estaba mirando. Le dió un guiño y gesticuló:

— _Hermosa._

Y ella sonrío, divertida.  
Él también lo hizo.

Siguieron jugando así por unos minutos más.  
Luego él se volvió a centrar de vuelta en el camino, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo durante varios segundos.

—Aun nos falta más de una hora y no encuentro cómo posicionarme.

—Relájate cómo lo hace Cody.—dijo señalando a su copiloto.  
—Cody puede hasta dormir sobre una roca y lo encontrará cómodo como si fueran plumas.

Ambos rieron.  
Luego él castaño vió de reojo los pies de su chica. Bajó su brazo y sus dedos se envolvieron alrededor del pie descalzo.  
—¿Estás bien? Trata de dormir un poco. —dijo.  
Su mano todavía estaba envuelta alrededor del pie. Su pulgar se movió en círculos, masajeando lentamente. Acariciando un lado de su pie.

Ella encontró su mirada en el espejo y se mordió el labio inferior, lo que provocó que él presionara más su pies.  
Candy tuvo que moder el interior de su mejilla para no sonreír.  
—Se… siente bien.—admitió ella.

—Estoy seguro que sí.

Cody se removió en el asiento y Candy rápidamente bajó sus pies.

—¿Ya llegamos?—preguntó aún con los ojos cerrados.

—No. Aún nos queda como una hora de viaje.—respondió Terry.

—Mierda. Tengo el culo amortiguado. —se quejó.

—¿Quieres Yummy, Skittles, Kit Kat o m&m? Ah también tengo los Nerds. Tu eliges.—dijo Candy sacando varias golosinas de su mochila.

—No tienes algo más sólido. No se ¿unos muffins o papas?

—No.—dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Yo quiero los Nerds. ¿De que sabor tienes?—dijo Terry.

—Fresa y limón.

—Pásame.

Candy le tendió la cajita.

—¿Cómo pueden comer eso? Duelen las mandíbulas al meterlas en la boca. Son demasiados ácidos.

—Me gustan.—respondieron ambos al unisono. Luego rieron.

—Pruébalos. Te gustarán.—dijo la rubia a su hermano y le entregó una cajita sabor uvas.

Dudoso, el joven rubio abrió el paquete y vertió unos cuantos en la boca.

—¡Mierda!—rió ante los sensación ácida y en su boca.— No está tan mal.

—Te lo dije.

El tiempo restante pasó rápidamente entre música y charla, al igual que las golosinas las cuales los dos chicos devoraron antes de llegar.

 **…**

..

.

Apenas estacionaron en la entrada de la casa, Caroline abordó a sus hijos con abrazos y besos sumados a un millón de preguntas con las que los jóvenes no querían lidiar.

Mientras los demás llevaron todas sus cosas a las habitaciones, Cody aprovechó la situación para rápidamente escabullirse ayudando a su padre y, dejando sola a su hermana con su madre.

—¿Has estado comiendo bien?—cuestionó luego de soltarla del largo abrazo mientras caminaban hacia la casa— ¿Cómo ha sido vivir teniendo solo a tu hermano? ¿Conoció a alguna chica que le interese? ¿Él está comiendo bien? Y tú… ¿Has conocido a algún chico interesante? ¿Sigues en contacto con este chico… cómo se llamaba...?—trató de recordar el nombre?—… oh sí, Jeisson. Ah, lo más importante ¿Cómo vas en el estudio? Siempre has sido muy aplicada con tus cosas así que supongo que...

—Mamá por Dios. Respira.

La mujer se rió y su hija negó con la cabeza.

—Te extrañé tanto.—dijo su madre tomando ambas manos de la joven.

—Oh, mamá. Yo también. Pero ya ves. Estamos muy bien.

—Tengo que admitir que lo están. Pero de seguro debes extrañar mis comidas. Nuestras charlas.

—Claro que si, mamá.

— ¡Bien, vamos a alimentarte! Y me cuentas todo.  
Lo que por supuesto hizo, solo comer y evitar algunas confesiones.

La llevó hasta la cocina. Le tendió un plato con waffles cubierto de salsa de frutos rojos, crema y trozos de frutas. También muffins de arándanos. Candy se sentó en la mesa del comedor con vistas al gran patio trasero donde se encontraba una enorme piscina regular. La casa era enorme, tenía seis habitaciones cuatro en la planta alta con amplias ventanas y dos baños. En la planta baja estaban dos que serían ocupadas por las parejas mayores, sus padres y los de Terry, también un enorme sala comedor, la cocina y un baño en cada cuarto. Además de una biblioteca y un sótano el cual había Sido redecorado colocando un sillón largo en La, una enorme pantalla y una mesa de polo, sumado a un mini bar.

La casa la utilizaban para pasear los fines de semanas o en vacaciones.  
—Cody dice que has estado saliendo mucho con Terry.—comentó su madre, utilizando su voz indiferente, como si la curiosidad no coloreara los  
matices de su voz.  
Ella gimió. Y metió un gran bocado en su boca.

—Cofdy es tan molefsto.—dijo con la boca llena.

—Traga. Te vas a ahogar.

Bebió un trago de jugo y continuó.

—Terry solo me lleva al departamento cuando dejo el auto a Flammy. Y salimos como siempre. ¡Gran cosa! —su risa hizo que sus ojos se giraran a ella—. ¿Qué?  
La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—Tu hermano no pensaba nada de ello. Yo solo comenté. Es raro que no esté con alguien, ¿No lo crees?

—No.—dijo frunciendo el ceño.  
—Pensé que lo hacías. Siempre hablabas de lo jugador que era.  
—Porque lo era.—dijo, dándole una mirada incómoda y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra.  
—¿Y ahora?

Se quedó mirándola por un rato, sus manos jugaban con la servilleta sobre la mesa. Estaba acostumbrada a contarle todo, pero por alguna razón, no podía hablar con ella sobre Terry. Simplemente no podía. Él era como un tercer hijo para su familia. Terry prácticamente había vivido con ellos mientras crecía. Además su madre no era la mejor guardando secretos.  
—No lo sé, mamá —dijo finalmente—¿Qué quieres que te diga?, no lo sé. Estoy segura de que Cody puede decírtelo mejor que yo.  
—Pero tú también hablas con él.  
—Sí, ¿y?  
—¿Tiene una novia? ¿O novias?—preguntó ella, rodando sus ojos.  
La joven no sabía cómo evadir ya a su madre. Sintiendo sus mejillas sonrojarse.

—Tú lo conoces. Coquetea con cualquier cosa que camine. Las chicas lo siguen donde quiera que va al igual que a Cody, Zack o Larry.  
—Son chicos apuestos pero ...¿Crees que se acuesta con todas ellas?  
Sus verdes ojos se abrieron ampliamente.

—¡Está bien!—levantó sus manos en rendición— Ésto se está poniendo un poco incómodo, y de nuevo, no lo sé.  
—A veces los chicos como él tienen una mala reputación, ¿no lo crees? Quiero decir, siempre ha sido un buen chico.  
La rubia hizo un movimiento evasivo con sus manos.

—No… no me importa. ¿Por qué hablamos de esto?... Además Terry no es un mal chico.—sonó molesta. Y tomó un gran trozo de muffins y lo metió a su boca.

Su madre sonrió, ampliamente, y ella se hundió en su asiento.  
—Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo… de todo.

Ella tragó.  
—Realmente no lo sé, mamá. —dijo. Llevó la su plato al fregadero y dejó correr agua — ¿Cómo está papá? ¿Por qué decidió festejar aquí? —le preguntó, tratando de cambiar de tema.  
Su madre sonrió. Era una sonrisa de complicidad, y candy absolutamente odio esa sonrisa. Sabía que nunca tenía que decirle nada, porque era su mamá. Y como tal la conocía bastante para suponer que ya lo sabía. _"Ya lo sabía"_  
Candy se sonrojó, luego se dió la vuelta y terminó de lavar los platos y todo lo que estaba a su alcance.

—Mmm… huele delicioso.—comentó Zack entrando a la cocina seguido de sus amigos.

Cada uno tomó un lugar en la pequeña mesa de la cocina.

—Hay para todos.—agregó Carol con una cálida sonrisa.

—Creo que debería raptarla y llevarla con nosotros.—dijo Larry.—Nuestros desayunos serían más agradables.

—Dudo que Williams te deje.—dijo Terry. Quien se apoyó junto a Candy.—¿Qué ocurre?—le preguntó a la rubia en un susurro.

—Luego hablamos.—le respondió de igual manera.

—¿Cariño podrias hacerme un favor?

—Por supuesto. ¿Qué necesitas?—dijo dándose la vuelta y secándose las manos.

—Debo retirar unos arreglos florales de la tienda de Claudette. ¿Podrías hacerlo por mí?

—Yo puedo llevarte.—se ofreció Zack.

—No es necesario. Conozco el lugar. Yo llevaré a Candy, Carol.—dijo Terry

—Esta bien querido. Pueden ir los tres.

—Voy con ustedes, entonces.—dijo burlándose del castaño el cual apretaba sus puños para no estrellarlo en la cara de su amigo.

—Bien, será mejor irnos.

Saliendo a toda prisa de allí.

—¿Y yo... en qué ayudo?—preguntó Larry.

—Déja de comer y ayudarás mucho.—gritó Zack antes de salir tras los otros.

—Toma.—dijo Carol entregándole una lista con números telefónicos.—Verifica que el servicio llegue a tiempo.

—Perfecto. Me encargaré de que estén aquí en el horario acordado.—tomó un muffins más del que ya tenía en la boca.—Para el camino.

Carol se rió del joven.

—Estos chicos.

…

..

.

Terry estacionó frente a la elegante tienda de Claudette.

—Esta noche podríamos hacer algo.—dijo Zack descendiendo de la cuatro por cuatro del padre de Candy.

—¿Salir?—dijo Candy.

—Será una buena oportunidad ya que ahora sé que soy más tu tipo.—dijo burlón ganándose una fulminante mirada de su amigo.

—Idiota.—masculló Terry.

—Pero yo no el tuyo.—dijo Candy riéndose.

—Carol nos tendrá ocupados hasta después de la fiesta.—dijo Terry.

—No necesariamente. Dijo que contrató todo el personal para ornamentar y servir. —dijo Candy.

—Perfecto entonces.

—Mieren ésto.—dijo Terry mostrándoles un panfleto.—Inauguración de autocinema en la playa.

—Suena perfecto. Así no nos perderemos el finde de películas.—dijo Candy.

Los tres entraron en la tienda.

—¡Buenos dias!—saludaron los tres al ingresar a una mujer madura, elegante y de cabellos blanco.

—Oh, pero si son mis pequeños diablillos.—dijo la dueña con una tierna sonrisa.

—Lo de pequeño lo dejamos hace tiempo atrás.—respondió Terry sonriendo de lado.

La mujer abrazó a cada uno con un caluroso abrazo.

…

..

.

Caroline dejó la taza en frente de su marido.

—¿No iban a ir ustedes al autocine esta noche?  
—Sip —dijo Candy, parándose.

—Iré por mi bolso.—dijo Flammy.

—Voy contigo.—dijo Candy.

—Tenemos que ponernos en marcha para así conseguir un buen lugar.—dijo Larry.

Todos se pusieron de pie para terminar de prepararse.  
—Asegúrate de coger mantas gruesas —dijo Eleonor, sentándose otra vez en la mesa.—Ha estado poniéndose muy helado en la noche.

—Son grandes, querida. Déja de tratarlos como unos niños.—dijo Richard.

— Estos chicos no nos ven en meses y ni así deciden pasar un rato con nosotros.

—Ya déjalos cariño.—dijo Richard.—Son jóvenes.

…

Terry alcanzó a su novia en la puerta de la habitación.

—Hey tengo que cambiarme.—gritó Flammy lanzándole una almohada.

—Candy...—la rubia salió hacia el pasillo y cerró la puerta tras ella—¿Crees que estarán listas en unos quince minutos?

—Sip.

Terry la arrinconó en la puerta, apoyó una mano a un lado de su cabeza y con la otra jugó con uno de sus rizos.

—¿Adivina qué?  
—¿Qué?  
Una leve sonrisa apareció.

—Mi cuarto está justo cruzando el pasillo.  
Candy sintió que su estómago dió volteretas. Pero decidió jugar con él.

—¿Y?  
La sonrisa se extendió, volviéndose traviesa.

—Sólo pensé que estarías feliz de oírlo.  
—Emocionadisima. —dijo entre risa.  
Él se rió mientras caminaba de espaldas hacia las escaleras.

Ella se quedó allí por un segundo y luego entró en la habitación echándose de espaldas a la cama y suspirando.

—¿Qué?

—Oh, ella está enamoradísima.—exclamó su amiga arrojándose encima de ella.

...

Alrededor de casi una hora y media más tarde, estaban paradas al lado de la camioneta mientras Terry ponía dos almohadas grandes contra el  
respaldo de la plataforma de carga de la camioneta.

Algunas parejas y amigos estaban sentados en la arena, cubiertos de brazadas.

No eran los únicos desafiando el temporal de frío en la noche.  
Varias vehículos grandes estaban estacionados junto a ellos, haciendo lo mismo con almohadas y mantas. Una incluso tenía un colchón inflable.

—¿Por qué no se nos ocurrió traer un colchón así?—dijo Cody.

—Si hubieras preparado las cosas antes de poner el culo en el asiento y esperar a que nosotras hiciéramos todo el trabajo, tendríamos un colchón.—respondió su hermana.

—Para eso están las hermanas.—se burló y subió a la camioneta. Luego lo siguió Zack y Larry quién ayudó a su novia.

—Deja de ser idiota.—le dijo el castaño a su amigo. Luego se acercó a la compuerta trasera de la camioneta y ofreció sus manos. —¿Lista?  
Candy colocó sus manos en la suyas y la levantó. El cambio repentino de peso le causó dar un traspié hacia atrás y dejó caer sus manos a sus  
cadera para mantener el equilibrio. Una ráfaga de calor inmediata se acumuló en su estómago cuando levantó la vista. Sus densas pestañas ocultaban sus ojos mientras sus manos parecían  
flexionarse. Sus labios se separaron, y su cuerpo se tensó con anticipación.  
Bajo la noche estrellada, parecía la atmósfera perfecta para un beso.  
Prácticamente podía sentir sus labios contra los de ella.

—Hey. ¡¿Qué demonios?! Quita tus sucias manos de mi hermana.—gritó Cody sacándolos de su burbuja.  
Dejó caer sus manos y giró hacia los dos bolsos cerca de la pila de mantas y almohadas, negando con la cabeza y riéndose por lo bajo.

—Candy —alargó Cody y ella apartó la mirada de Terry y lo miró.  
—¿Sí?  
—¿Por qué siento que me pierdo algo aquí? —preguntó, estudiando su cara de cerca.  
Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé. Dímelo tú.  
Volvió a mirar a Terry de reojo. Los ojos de éste se encontraron con los suyos y una sonrisa de complicidad curvó sus labios. Luego dirigió la mirada a su hermano y su sonrisa desapareció.

Decidió ignorar al rubio.  
Terry no se sentó a su lado sino adelante junto a Zack y Cody. Eso la frustró. Sólo quería decirle a Cody y que éste lo superara.

 _¿Qué tan malo podía ser?_

—Aquí —dijo Flammy palmeando el lugar junto a ella.—Traje algo para mantenernos caliente.—le entregó un gorro.  
—Gracias.

—¿Ya vieron a esas dos?—dijo Zack señalando a dos jóvenes sentadas en la arena frente a ellos.

—Vinimos a ver la película.—se quejó Candy.

—Aguas fiestas.—se quejó Zack y codeó a Cody él cual se encogió de hombros.

La película comenzó a reproducirse. Hubieron varios gritos y aplausos cuando la primera escena rodó por la pantalla gigante. _The notebook._

—¿Es en serio?—se quejó Cody.

—¿Qué?—preguntó Larry.

—La vimos cientos de veces. No me quedaré a verla ciento una vez más.

Se puso de pie.

—¿A dónde vas?— preguntó Larry.

—A divertirme.—dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa.—¿Vienen?—les preguntó a Zack y Terry.

—Paso.—negó el castaño—Veré la película.

—Yo voy contigo.—dijo Zack saltando de la camioneta.

—Nos vemos luego.—dijo Cody.

—Bien. Solo quedamos los cuatro.—dijo Candy.

—Dos.—Larry se puso de pie.

—¿Ah?—emitió el castaño.

—Flammy y yo iremos a dar un paseo—dijo y saltó de la camioneta.

—Pero la peli…

—Ya la viste muchas veces.

—Pero…

—Vamos.—le tendió la mano para ayudarla a bajar.

—Aprovechen.—le susurró a su amiga y guiñó, desapareciendo en la oscuridad.

Cuidadosamente Terry se sentó a su lado. Sacó un paquete de papas y bebidas que recogieron en el camino.

—No he visto esta película en años.—dijo con sarcasmo y ella le arrojó un puñado de papas.

—Si quieres puedes irte con los chicos. No estás obligado a quedarte.

—Quiero ver la película.

Ella se encogió de hombros. Y luego se estremeció por una ráfaga de viento.  
—¿Por qué no vienes aquí? —dijo Terry.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estoy bien así.

Él tiró las mantas lejos de ella y luego se echó hacia atrás. La levantó y la colocó entre sus piernas extendidas.  
Sus ojos casi se salieron de la cabeza.

—¿Qué haces?  
Terry extendió la manta sobre ella metiendo los bordes por el cuello.

—¿Tú qué crees?  
Luego deslizó sus brazos bajo la manta y por su cadera. La tiró hacia atrás por lo que quedó contra su pecho.  
Con los músculos tensos, se obligó a tomar varias respiraciones, lentas y profundas. Justo cuando tenía su respiración algo normal, sus manos se deslizaron por su estómago.  
—¿Es esto más caliente? —preguntó, su respiración agitando el pelo alrededor de su oído.  
Con la garganta seca, asintió.  
Una mano se movió hacia arriba, instalándose bajo sus pechos y la otra se movió hasta descansar bajo su ombligo, sobre la cinturilla del jean. Se sentía como si sus manos estuvieran en llamas. De inmediato la piel se le erizó y calentó en esos lugares.  
—Bien —murmuró—. Te prometí que te mantendría caliente.  
Sin duda la estaba manteniendo caliente.

—Lo hiciste.

Bajo sus pechos, su pulgar empezó a moverse, trazando pequeños y despreocupados círculos. Luego, un par de segundos más tarde, la mano  
de abajo comenzó a moverse hacia arriba y hacia abajo, un lento movimiento continuo que causó que su respiración empezara a volverse más rápida.  
Cada vez que sus dedos se movían sobre la solapa que cubría la cremallera, la tiraba ligeramente de su pantalón, haciendo que la costura se oprimiera contra ella. No tenía idea si él sabía lo que estaba pasando. Conociendo a Terry, podía jurar que sí.

En cuestión de minutos, palpitaba ahí abajo.  
Dejó que su cabeza cayera hacia atrás contra su pecho y sus ojos se cerraron poco a poco. La sensación aguda que creaba era alucinante.  
—¿Pecas?  
—¿Hmm?

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Estás prestado atención?  
—Uh-huh. —se movió inquietamente.  
Él se rió entredientes, y supo sin ninguna duda que estaba plenamente consciente de lo que hacía.

—Bien. Porque no quiero que te pierdas nada de ésto. 

_**Continuará...**_

 _He tardado horriblemente en actualizar._ _Lamento la espera, de verdad._

 _Gracias por la GRAN GRAN paciencia que me tienen y por seguir ahí._


End file.
